


Going In Circles

by KaterinaDeAnnika



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Families, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Quests, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaDeAnnika/pseuds/KaterinaDeAnnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes extreme action to prove herself innocent of Archie Hopper's murder. And faced with unpredictable magical abilities, she must coerce Emma into helping her. What they don't know is that dark forces have plans for Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, and the Savior and Queen must learn to work together to survive in a new, highly unstable world. (Post Cricket Game AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the following prompts:  
> "Regina does something [crazy/stupid/unpredictable] to prove that she didn't kill archie" (suggested by onellabella and anon)
> 
> It turned out to be more than just a one-shot, and is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I hope you guys like it! Reviews make me write faster. So if you want the next chapter up quickly, let me know what you think! *grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very much appreciated, and they keep me going when the writing is tough. So thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far! Now. I will let you read. Enjoy!

The newest bulletin flashed on the Storybrooke Mirror’s website. Ruby sighed and rubbed her face, shifting the deputy star on her hip. She read the headlines and mentally cringed, wishing she could think of something else to try. She reread the bulletin over and over and felt her anger growing again.

“I’m going to get that bitch if it’s the last thing I do.” she growled, eyes shifting to a dangerous yellow. She got up and stalked out of the Sheriff’s office, grabbing her coat on the way out. The website was still up on the computer, and the bulletin scrolled continuously, repeating the same three sentences:

“THE EVIL QUEEN IS ON THE RUN, WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF ARCHIE HOPPER. SHERIFF SWAN DISAPPEARED DURING ONGOING INVESTIGATION. NO SIGN OF HER WHEREABOUTS.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Two Days Earlier** _

Emma woke up in a completely dark room and groaned. This was the third night she had woken up before dawn. She knew she was uneasy and upset about this whole Regina murdering Archie thing, but this was getting ridiculous. She had never cared this much before. But if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that it wasn't actually Archie's death that was causing her so much anxiety. She missed him and wanted to catch his murderer, but she wasn't overly emotional about it. What disturbed Emma the most was that she had truly thought Regina was changing. She had seen her the night before the murder, and knew in her bones that Regina was changing. She couldn't understand why Regina would slip into her old ways again when she had made so much progress. And why wouldn't she fight back when she was taken in for questioning? Why would she just disappear after Emma accused her of being unable to change, instead of fighting back as she always had before? It just didn't make sense!

Emma shook her head and sighed. It was the same old list of reasons every single time. But she never found a satisfying answer to any of them. She decided to get up and grab a cup of hot chocolate, but when she tried to roll over, her arms and legs wouldn't move. Eyes widening with shock, Emma realized that she was tied down.  And that this was not her bed. She looked around, panicked. Only a tiny amount of light was visible under the door in the otherwise pitch black room. Emma swallowed hard and calmed her breathing. She had been kidnapped.

Her mind raced. Whoever had done this would _pay_. She thought hard to come up with possible culprits until she remembered Jefferson, and a small growl escaped as she swore. ' _If that son of a bitch has done this—'_ her internal rant was cut off when she heard the soft pad of feet. She couldn’t identify the person by their footsteps, which was odd. She knew the sound of nearly everyone's footsteps in Storybrooke. It was a defense mechanism from growing up in the system, one she had never been able to shake. And those footsteps were definitely _not_ Jefferson's. Emma's blood ran cold. The thought that she had no idea who had taken her hostage terrified her. She was helpless. But as the door creaked open, Emma’s eyes widened. The figure illuminated by the dim light was not at all whom she had expected. “Regina.” Emma spat.

 o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The brunette seemed a bit taken aback by the vehemence in Emma's voice, but quickly let her mask slip back in place. “Ah. Sheriff. Awake I see. Good.” Emma struggled with her bonds and reared up on the bed, glaring at Regina.

“Why am I here?” She seethed. Regina just raised an eyebrow and walked in to undo Emma's bonds. But as soon as she was free, Emma shoved Regina against the wall with her arm, chest heaving as she trapped the struggling woman.

“WHY AM I HERE! ” she shouted. Emma watched as a mix of emotions played across Regina's face. Emotions she couldn't place.

Regina rested her hand on Emma's elbow and said gently, “Please let me explain.”

Emma's eyes widened slightly. This was not the woman she had fought with just a few short months ago, or even the woman who had thrown her down the walkway in front of the Mayor's mansion. This was the woman that had apologized in front of Granny's, the woman who had made Emma's heart beat faster, and made her question everything she thought she knew about the mayor. But still, Emma did not let go, lip curling into a slight sneer, not willing to let Regina trick her again. Regina still didn't change her approach though. She didn't lash out. She didn't shout. She didn't let an acerbic comment slip out. She just looked into Emma's eyes with now discernible sadness and said quietly, "Please, Emma. Please just let me explain.”

The blonde eyed Regina distrustfully, but lowered her arm. They were still standing very close, noses almost touching. Emma felt suddenly uncomfortable, but held her ground.

“Well?” she snapped. “Explain.”

Regina nodded slightly before saying “You are here to help me prove my innocence.”

Emma scoffed, eyebrows shooting up her forehead as she took a few steps back. “You expect me to believe that you kidnapped me and tied me to a bed all to prove your _innocence_ ??”

A tired sigh escaped the brunette and she brushed past the agitated blonde on her way out the door. “If you would kindly let me finish, _Sheriff_ . ”

At the slight edge to Regina's words, Emma calmed down somewhat. This was more like the Mayor she knew. She followed Regina down the hallway into what turned out to be a tastefully modern cabin, noticing the Mayor's clothing for the first time that night. She was wearing black slacks, a light blue button down, untucked, and a darker blue cardigan. She even had on slippers. Regina stopped and looked back at the blonde, raising an eyebrow at her expression.

“What?” she asked.

“You just look so...normal. Except not. I mean, for YOU they're not normal...but for anyone else, I would say they're normal. But I've never really been in lots of normal situations, so maybe I'm basing that off too many movies but you look normal and comfortable and I just never knew you even owned something like that let alone wore it and—” Emma stumbled to a stop in her ramble when she saw Regina smirking at her, nostrils flaring slightly as the mayor tried to contain her amusement.

“I DO happen to own some nice clothing to wear around the house. But _you_ , Miss Swan, have never been privy to them before now, for obvious reasons.” Regina sniffed daintily. “Now, however, I am going to be as comfortable as possible in this situation, as I feel it will take some time to complete.” And with that, Regina turned around and walked into what Emma realized was the kitchen, filled with dark cherry colored woods, stainless steel and black electronics, and a large half wall that served as an island. Emma had to admit that she was impressed. But she hadn't come out here to admire the Mayor's kitchen. She had come to get answers.

“Now, to finish our conversation.” Regina said. She poured a steaming golden liquid into a mug, the smell of spiced cider filling the kitchen. Then she began. “As I said, I brought you here to help me prove my innocence. Mr. Gold, or someone else in Storybrooke, is trying to frame me for a murder I did not commit.” Regina held up a hand to stop Emma from interrupting again. “Gold's method that you used to see 'me' commit the crimes is not something he would willingly use to help _me_ prove my _innocence_. Quite the contrary, I'm afraid. But even if he did want to 'help me', it would be for a price. And right now, I am not willing to pay any of his prices.”

Emma stuffed her hands in her back pockets, digesting what the Mayor was telling her. As much as she hated to admit it, Regina did seem to be making a lot of sense. Damn her.

Regina continued, eying the Sheriff. “Another point against me is your trust. Or...lack thereof. If I had initiated the magic you used in Gold's shop, and let you finish the spell, you would still believe I killed Mr. Hopper. We both know your parents would instantly assume I had tampered with the magic. And because my memories and your 'vision' are _such_ completely different things, we're back to square one. That leaves us with few alternatives for you to find out the truth.” Regina cleared her throat to distract from the obvious waver in her voice. “And few ways for you to _believe_ me.” Her index finger slowly stroked the edge of her mug as she continued. “My only choice was to let you do the magic yourself without my interferance in any way. Which means I have to _teach_ you how to perform the magic on your own." She took a breath and looked at Emma. The blonde's forehead was wrinkled in thought and mild disbelief. Regina licked her lips before continuing. "Before we begi—”

Emma objected loudly. “I performed that spell in Gold's shop and it turned out FINE Regina. What makes you think you have to teach me anything?”

Regina merely raised and eyebrow at Emma, watching the blonde deflate before her eyes. Emma scuffed the toe of her sock against the floor, mumbling to herself about hotheaded mayor's and the stupidity of magic.

“As I was saying, Sheriff. Before I even let you even _touch_ the magics you would need to read my memories, you will need to learn self control. That is something you seem to have little of, if our past encounters are anything to go by. And before you go all 'Charming family' on me and tell me how easy this will be for you, let me tell you one thing. Magic. Is. Dangerous. And it _always_ comes with a price. You will be in _complete_ control of your magic before I let you touch _my_ mind and let you read _my_ memories of that night. I need to know that you won't completely wipe my memory by accident.” Regina's expression was haughty as she continued to list her reasons why Emma wasn't even close to ready to get the one thing they needed most: answers.

“Why the hell would I want to help you!” Emma shouted, storming around the adjoining living room, her hands emphasizing every word. “I _saw_ you Regina.” She glared accusingly at the Mayor. “I saw you _kill_ Archie with your bare hands!”

“What you saw wasn't me.” The mayor said softly.

Emma just continued to glare back. “I don't believe you.”

“You believed me once.”

“That was before I found out you were still a manipulative _bitch_ who was just screwing with me and Henry. I believed you _before_ you betrayed our son's trust, and _killed_ his therapist!”

Regina cringed when Emma mentioned Henry, and it did not go unnoticed by Emma. But she shrugged away any nagging doubts that had arisen, opting for anger instead of introspection.

“You said you could tell when someone was lying.” Regina said quietly. Her brown eyes shifted up to meet Emma's flinty hazel eyes. “Am I lying when I say I didn't do it? Am I lying when I say that I am still trying to be worthy of Henry's love?” Regina choked on the last sentence, and tried to regain her composure while Emma's eyes searched her face.

“I want to say that you're not lying. God Regina! I WANT TO! But I believed you the ﬁrst time, in the Sheriff's station. And then I saw your hand around Archie's neck. I don't know what to believe with you, Regina! You're a fucking closed book when you want to be and I don't like that and I don't _trust_ you!” Emma slid into Regina's personal space, staring down a woman who suddenly seemed much smaller and less domineering than before.

“Emma, I AM trying—“

“How DARE you say you are trying to be worthy of Henry's love when you go and just kidnap me for your own selfish reasons!” Emma once again stood nose to nose with the Mayor, and her hands were balled into fists as Regina just looked steadily back at her with a sad, yet unflinching gaze.

“Think what you want, Sheriff. I will prove to you that I didn't do it. I will prove to you that I did not murder Archie Hopper, and that I am still worthy of Henry. And you are going to help me.” With that, Regina turned heel and walked into the kitchen, leaving Emma alone in the living room.

' _What is going on_ ?' Emma thought, wishing that for once she could get a break. She had had enough of this bickering with Regina, and all her false claims. She glared at the door and gritted her teeth as she moved towards it. But just as her hand touched the doorknob, Regina's voice cried out a hasty “NO!”, but she was too late. Emma's body was thrown back, a purple electricity crackling along her skin as her world went black.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma awoke with a groan. She was on the ground, and Regina was kneeling over her, holding her face and saying something. Emma tried to hear what the woman was saying, but only caught snippets of “—okay?" “Em—?" "Dammit Emma, answer m—!”

The blonde let her head ﬂop to the side, one hand moving up to hold onto Regina's wrist.

“Wha—what happened?” She groaned hoarsely.

“You idiot!” Regina snapped, pulling her hands back, but pausing as Emma continued to hold her wrist. “You could have been killed!”

At that, Emma sat straight up. She quickly realized that was a mistake as her hands ﬂew to her head. “Fuuuuck.” She moaned. Regina just raised an eyebrow, lips pursed.

“You would do well to think before you act, Miss Swan. Or you are liable to get severely injured. I am surprised you have survived this long, let alone been anything as _clever_ as a bounty hunter.” From her tone, Emma could tell Regina thought being a bounty hunter was anything _but_ clever.

“What was I supposed to do? I wanted to leave, so I went for the door!”

“But why would I have had you tied up to begin with if I was going to let you roam around this house freely after you woke up? Why would there be a shimmer to the walls if there was nothing strange about them? Why would I have taken you here and not tried harder to convince you stay if you had a choice about leaving?”

When Emma heard that, she grabbed Regina's wrist again, this time wrenching it painfully in her grasp as she leaned in close and ground out, “What was that about me not having a choice?”

Regina's jaw ﬂexed, but she controlled her anger and spelled it out as simply as the she could. “Until you have done what I've asked, there is no way you can possibly leave this house. Simply put, Miss Swan, we are stuck together. And by the looks of it, we're going to be stuck here for a very long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The next chapter! I re-edited the first chapter, so I suggested you reread it. Or not. Anyway, Chapter 3 is almost finished, and will be posted in a couple days. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)  
> A big thank you to my beta, Strangerenegade. She's amazing!

"Excuse me?" Snapped Emma, looking at Regina in disbelief. "Just take down the barrier and let me  _out_!"

Regina paused at the look of panic and confusion on Emma's face. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Regina..." Emma's tone held a warning bite to it as she eyed the woman almost straddling her. "What have you done."

Regina looked up at the ceiling, wrestling with exactly how she would break the news to this woman. All the speeches she had rehearsed in her head feel so hollow and empty now. Emma shifted slightly beneath her, drawing her attention back to bright hazel eyes, the colors shifting from blue to green.

"I'm afraid that in order to protect this place from Gold, Ruby, and your parents, I had to put a magical field around this cabin to cloak it. But the most 'powerful' prewritten spell I had available to me was greatly inferior to my needs, due to the limited amount of magic here. And that spell only cloaked the cabin, meaning that anyone could still stumble through the field if they got close enough. And without me actively keeping the field up and controlling it, like I could have back in my land, anyone who walked in would be trapped. I couldn't let something like that happen to Henry when... _if_  he goes looking for me." She eyes the woman on the floor and amends her statement again. "Looking for  _us_." Regina sighed. "So, I had to change the spell to make sure people couldn't get through the barrier. The one catch was that rewriting the spell made it consume much more of my magic than it ever would have in my Land. But it was the only way. So I magicked you here, and tied you to the bed to keep you from touching the walls or escaping while I put the spell in place. Due to the energy needed to initiate the barrier, I don't have enough magic to let us come or go. Which also means that—"

"That we can't get out of here."

"Precisely." Regina tilted her head in acknowledgment.

"That's insane Regina! What if something happens and we need to get to Henry! Or we run out of food?! Or, heaven forbid, we want to LEAVE!"

Regina pursed her lips, taking a deep breath.

"All the more reason why you should approach your magic lessons with added enthusiasm, Sheriff Swan."

Emma's eyes widened almost comically at the implications.

"You mean...without my magic, we're trapped here for good?"

"Again Miss Swan, You astound me with your brilliant conclusions." Regina drawled. "And no, not forever, I hope. Eventually my magic may regenerate enough to let us out. But that could take...quite a long time, I'm afraid. This world is not brimming with magic, if you hadn't noticed."

Emma scoffed, not caring about her throbbing head as she sat up and shoved the Mayor away from her. "I have no idea why you would trap us here, Regina. Even after you explained it to me, it makes  _no sense_. You ALWAYS have a backup plan. You always have a way out. I can't image you would  _ever_  intentionally trap yourself in any place like  _this_ , especially with me." Emma emphasized nearly every word with a sweep of her hand or a pointed finger, every action only intensifying her accusatory and disbelieving tone.

"I mean, how STUPID can one person be, Regina? I don't even know what—"

" _I made a mistake, okay_?" Regina cried out, still kneeling on the floor, a single tear of frustration, fear, and anger sliding down her face. "I thought I could control it. I thought I would have enough magic left over." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, anguish on her face. Emma faltered. She had never seen Regina like this. Regina's husky voice continued. "I never believed that I would be this  _weak_."

"Um..." Emma watched the Mayor, shifting uneasily.

Regina's eyes snapped up to pin Emma with a glare. "I never intended the spell to be a one way trip for me. I had every intention of being able to come and go as I pleased. But I failed, Miss Swan." Regina stood up , trying to get a handle on her emotions, her hands smoothing out her clothing. "I failed at the one thing I have relied on and that has served me for my entire life. Do you know how that feels?" She gave Emma an accusatory glare. Emma just opened her mouth to reply, but never actually said anything.

"I am now depending on  _you_ , the only woman in this town who I both despise, and need. And if either of us wants to see Henry again, you had better make sure that whatever your emotions are about our current situation, you do your best to get us out of here."

And with that, Regina left, disappearing into her room and shutting her door more forcefully than necessary. Emma numbly walked down the hallway to what was now apparently her bedroom, but paused as she passed Regina's door. Muffled crying came from behind the door, and Emma felt her heart break. Whatever she thought about Regina, she knew that Regina hadn't ask for what was happening to them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As Emma shut the door to her room with her foot, she looked around her sparsely but tastefully furnished bedroom. A small table sat next to her bed, and a large wooden chest sat at the end. A slim silver lamp sat on the table, with a book resting on it's dark silver surface. Emma walked over and picked it up, noting the well worn spine and yellowed pages. It was a copy of Silas Marner. Emma struggled to remember where she had heard that title before. She shrugged. It didn't matter. A sudden crash came from Regina's room, but just as Emma was about to rush out to the door to find out what happened, she thought better of it. No way in hell was she going to endanger life and limb for what was probably just an expression of the Mayor's anger. Emma shuddered. She didn't want any more trouble today. So she continued to peruse her new room. A closet caught her eye, and she padded over to it to check what was inside. It held three empty coat hangers, a box of winter gear, and a small shelf with a few old books on it.. Emma sighed. No secrets about Regina were stashed in her closet, it seemed. So she slid the door shut, and wondered what she was going to do next, now that she had apparently toured the entirety of her room's wonders.

Turning around again, Emma decided she might as well make herself comfortable. She sat on the edge of her bed, noting for the first time how comfortable it actually was. The dark violet and navy of the comforter complimented the lighter blue stucco walls, which rose up to meet a tiered, exposed wooden ceiling. This house hardly counted as a cabin in Emma's book. More like a house converted to look mildly rustic. Emma shook her head. Regina would never own anything crudely or roughly made. This cabin shouldn't surprise her. But as Emma lay down on the bed, she realized that many things today had surprised her, Regina most of all. For a woman who had just killed a man in cold blood, she was very calm. At least, until her breakdown earlier. Most people  _would_  break down after killing someone, Emma reasoned. But she knew deep down that Regina wouldn't. From all the stories the once cursed down had about Fairy Tale Land, she knew that hundreds of people had died at the Queen's command. Although, how many died at Regina's hand verses those of her soldiers, Emma didn't know. For all she knew, Regina had let everyone else do most of the dirty work. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about the Evil Queen. Up until a couple of days ago, she had been positive that Regina wasn't the Evil Queen, at least not anymore. And the Regina she had spoken to just a few minutes ago was also not someone she would call an 'Evil Queen'. It didn't make sense. Emma scoffed. Nothing about this whole screwed up case made sense. Running her fingers through her hair, Emma surveyed the room again. Her eyes followed the circular pattern in the blue and white rug in the middle of the room. This was boring.

She was trapped with Regina, stuck in this cabin in the middle of the woods, and from the look of it, there was no computer or television in the place.  _'Maybe there's a TV in Regina's room.'_  Emma mused. She shook her head at the absurd idea that Regina would ever let her in her room.

Emma flopped back in bed.

Well then. Then was  _seriously_ boring. Looking over, she noticed the book still lying on the table. ' _Might as well.'_  she thought, and picked it up. And for the next few hours, Emma Swan read Silas Marner, trying to forget where she was, and whom she was with.

She almost succeeded.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina closed the door to her room with a decidedly unnecessary thud. Her hand lay flat against the wood, muscles taut, as she struggled to gain control of her emotions. Her lamp suddenly flew across the room and smashed against the wall, purple sparks crackling along the broken pieces. Regina slumped against the door and slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body ached, the strain of erecting the barrier still causing her great pain and exhaustion. It disturbed her greatly that she was so emotionally unbound. That lamp should not have been magically thrown against the wall. Not if she had any semblance of control over herself. She hadn't been so out of control of her emotions, and her magic, in years. Not since she took up Rumpelstiltskin's offer to learn  _real_  magic. She paused. No. That wasn't true. Her mind jumped to Daniel's reappearance, and their talk in the stables. Her quiet tears turned into sobbing as she relived the pain of losing him again. ' _I can't bear to lose anyone else.'_ Regina thought, begging anyone and anything to help her keep Henry.

Henry.

Because of her own foolishness, she was trapped, with only a very slim chance of seeing him until Emma mastered enough magic to free them. Regina's head fell forward, her forehead resting on her knees as she took ragged breaths. Despite her reservations about Emma's magical abilities, let alone Emma's ability to read her memories, she knew that the blonde would do anything to get back to Henry. In that sense they were alike, as much as Regina hated to admit it. A few days ago she had believed that Emma was truly on her side. She believed that Emma would still fight for her, despite everything. That night at Granny's, when Regina had found herself apologizing in a way she hadn't done since Daniel, she knew that it was the right thing to do. The last thing she needed...or wanted...was the Blonde Sheriff as an enemy. And yet here she was, accused of a murder she didn't commit, at the top of Sheriff Swan's list of enemies, the kidnapper of her son's birth mother, and incapable of even intermediate magics that had once come so easily to her. Regina took a ragged breath.  _'How could so many things go so wrong in such a short amount of time? How?'_

As Regina struggled with the answers, she was startled to hear a thud against the wall to her left. She looked up, trying to figure out what had made the noise. Then she realized that Emma had merely opened her closet. Regina gave a watery smile as she turned back to look at her knees. Emma continued to be her usual self, making herself right at home. The fact that Emma was mostly the same person she was before the murder was a relief to Regina. Still. She didn't like how much anger and betrayal Emma directed towards her. It unnerved and upset her in a way she couldn't quite understand. But as much as she hated to admit it, Emma had every right to be angry. Regina had no more leverage to convince the blonde to believe her, not after playing her one card by practically begging Emma to believe her as she once had. The deck was stacked against her, and she knew it.

Regina realized that she was just as desperate as she appeared, maybe more so since her spell backfired. Regina held her hands up in front of her, slowly turning them over. Her hands had cast so many spells, so many powerful, unimaginably complicated spells. But here, one cloaking spell had eluded her control. Her hands closed into fists, and she wrapped her arms around her knees, sniffing as her tears slowed down. Emma was right. She  _did_ feel trapped. She didn't know if it made her feel better or worse that it was a trap of her own making. The slight shimmer on the wall opposite her caught her attention, dust motes illuminated by both the light streaming in from the window, and the occasional flash of purple sliding across the log and stucco wall.

Her hands flexed as she contemplated how she was going to handle the next few weeks. Her head fell to her knees again. She had not thought this through. Her mind traveled to the many times she had been rash in her life, and the countless problems that had resulted from them. Defying her mother growing up. Rescuing Snow. Running away with Daniel. Trying to escape her royal marriage. The list continued, and she thought of all her sins, all her mistakes, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. Regina tried to focus on the problem at hand: being framed for a murder she did not commit. But try as she might, her past kept pushing it's way to the forefront. So she relived her tortures and faced her demons for the thousandth time.

And as Regina got lost in the dark and uncertain world inside her head, her exhaustion began to take hold. Ten minutes later, a sleeping Mayor was slumped against her door, arms wrapped around her legs, head still her knees, mascara streaks on her cheeks. And so the once mighty queen slept on the floor, clinging to the last breath of hope in her otherwise nightmare ridden world.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma's stomach growled again, and she reluctantly put down the book. It was surprisingly good, although she wasn't sure she'd ever admit that to anyone. Reading used to be a passion of hers growing up, but after one too many fights over her reading too much and being 'lazy' in her foster homes, she decided to take up other pursuits. Mainly comic books and kicking neighbor boys' asses. Emma smiled. Seeing those bullies run away crying, dashing down the cracked pavement to tell their mothers how horrible the new foster kid was always delighted her. Hell, it was one of the reasons she went into bounty work.

Emma groaned as she swung her legs off the bed and looked at the book in her hand. Her finger was stuck between two pages to mark her spot, and she looked around for a bookmark. She briefly thought about dog-earing the page, but thought better of it. Regina would most likely kill her for defacing her book. Smiling at the thought of Regina's ire, Emma opened her door, book in hand, and went into the living room to hunt for a good bookmark. She made her way towards the table with a drawer, stubbing her toe on a chair leg in the process. Swearing under her breath, her fingers deftly sifted through the nail file, notepad, pens, and other miscellany. But there was no bookmark. She sighed and looked around the room. Oh well. She went back to her room, and made sure to look at the page number before closing the book and setting it on the bedside table. Then she went to the kitchen to look for food. She had mostly resigned herself to their current situation, and decided that as long as she was here, she might as well be comfortable. Nothing in the fridge looked particularly appetizing at the moment, and she would have to cook to use most of it. She mentally checked that off her list of to-dos. No way was she going to cook for Regina. Then she paused.

Well.

Regina  _might_  like a home cooked meal tonight, she thought. Her brow furrowed as she catalogued the ingredients in her head. She could make a salad with orange and garlic chicken. She smiled. It was a recipe she once cooked for herself, and it had turned out pretty well, if she did say so herself. She only set one towel on fire, and only partly burned the chicken. Regina would be surprised. At least, that's what Emma kept telling herself.

But by the time she had the skillet on the burner, the spices out, and the chicken rinsed and dried, she realized that she didn't quite remember the recipe. With a frustrated groan, Emma decided to continue anyway. ' _What could go wrong, really?'_  she thought.

And with that, Emma Swan began cooking.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina woke up to severe neck pain and the smell of chicken. She sniffed. That also smelled like garlic. She sniffed again. And orange. Another sniff. Smoke. Her brow creased. She hadn't left anything in the oven. So Emma must be cooking. Regina's eyes widened. Emma Swan was in her kitchen. Using  _her_  appliances. And liable to set her house on fire by the smell.

Regina winced as she got up, noticing her tail bone greatly disliked sitting on the hard floor for so long. Her eyes sought out the clock on her bedside table. She frowned. Almost three hours had passed since she had left Miss Swan in the hallway. Mouth pinched, Regina was about to leave her room when she noticed how wrinkled her clothing was. With a disgusted groan, she went to her closet and picked out a pair of black slacks, a white button down, and a black vest. She wasn't going to be unprepared for Miss Swan again, and she wanted her clothing to make her mental and emotional state quite clear. She meant business.

The Mayor opened the door carefully, wanting to keep noises to the minimum. She wanted to catch Emma unawares, caught in the act of doing something horrendous to her kitchen, which she was most certainly doing. Regina schooled her features, relief filling her body at the familiar feeling of the mask she so often wore. Indifference and disdain. Revealing her emotions and holding back her anger had  _not_  served her well before. Instead, she had humiliated herself in front of a woman who set her teeth on edge and drove her crazy. And so it was that Regina Mills transformed into the cold Madame Mayor, who walked down the hallway to find Emma Swan nursing a burned hand, studiously ignoring scorched chicken, and halfheartedly trying to silence the now blaring smoke alarm.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The sound of heels on wood could barely be heard above the wailing smoke alarm. So when Emma turned around, she was nearly knocked backwards off her step stool as she came face to face with a very unamused Mayor.

"R-Regina!" Emma faltered, giving the brunette a fearful and embarrassed smile. She looked over the kitchen, taking note of the limp lettuce for the salad, the burned chicken, and the terrible acrid smell of smoke. With a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders, Emma turned her attention back to Regina. She offered her a lopsided, apologetic smile."Dinner's ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late! I had an accident with my new windows 8 computer deleting 9 pages of the chapter. I rewrote a portion of it for the 4th time, after all my computer crashes, new computers, and missing files =_= Technology suuuuucks sometimes. But. Anyway. Here is your next chapter =P Finally. And I finished writing out the plot, and I am super excited about it ^.^ Let me know what you think!

Regina couldn't decide which atrocity to turn her attention to first: the horrible blackened lump that was smoking in the middle of her skillet, the flaccid greens that caused an involuntary shudder, the bouncing blonde waving maddeningly at the ceiling, or the incessant screeching that was grating against every nerve in her body.

Just then, Emma managed to silence the alarm, unwittingly reducing Regina's choices to three. Salad, chicken, or blonde. Regina chose the blonde. She stepped menacingly toward the woman, as Emma awkwardly shuffled off of the step stool, wiping her face with the towel in her hand. Emma's eyes widened slightly at the imposing Mayor advancing towards her, and she took a tentative step back. But she failed to remember the step stool directly behind her, which she then tripped over, falling hard onto her ass as her hands flew out to grasp the closest object—the Mayor's arm.

Regina's eyes widened as she felt herself falling, and undignified cry escaping her mouth as her own hand flew out to grasp at the counter. What it found instead was the end of the skillet's handle, sending the pan clattering off the stove and covering the floor in cooling grease. Thankfully it missed both women, but the lump that was once chicken had other ideas, finding a convenient resting place against the Mayor's thigh, and then sliding down to her calf, and onto the floor. The shocked and horrified look on Regina's face was one that pulled a loud guffaw from the Sheriff's mouth. Regina's face turned to look at the blonde, unable to quite comprehend why she was laughing. Emma merely laughed harder, head falling back against the wooden floor. Regina's ragged breaths turned into a couple almost amused hiccups before she pushed herself into a kneeling position, looking down in increasing horror at the destruction wreaked on her clothing and once immaculate kitchen.

How. How did this woman seem to destroy everything. Her gaze shifted to the highly amused blonde, and then realized that the other sound she was hearing was her own laugh. Regina's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the equally shocked blonde. Emma's mouth was pressed in a thin line, nostrils flaring as she tried to contain her next burst of laughter, but she failed.

 _'Typical'_ drawled Regina in her head as she surveyed the mess. She tried to right herself, resting a hand on the step stool as she attempted to stand, but her feet slid across the slick floor, and it was only by chance that she didn't do a face plant. She glared at Emma who was now hooting with laughter, holding her stomach and curling into a ball. Regina fought the smile. She fought hard. But the absurdity of it all...the inevitability of Emma's destructive tendencies...it all got to her, and for once in her life, Regina Mills laughed. She truly laughed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh. My. God." groaned Emma. "That was...that was hilarious."

Regina eyed the breathless blonde, eyes narrowing in a familiar glare. She just recieved a brilliant smile in return.

"Your clothing is a bit soggy." snorted Emma.

Regina's jaw flexed as she fought that little incessant part of her that wanted to continue laughing. This time, her battle swung in favor of calm and collected, instead of loud and annoying. Her fingers gently peeled the hem of her pants away from her leg, grimacing at the disgusting feeling. Emma was carefully getting up, and then reached out a hand to help Regina do the same. After a second of contemplating the gesture, Regina reached out to take Emma's hand, and then pulled herself up. One look at the floor, and the brunette blanched. If she thought the kitchen had been a disaster before, it was most definitely a disaster now. She was about to move when she noticed Emma was still holding her hand. Emma was watching her with a look that baffled the Mayor, and she chose to studiously ignore it. At a small sound from Regina, Emma snapped out of it and dropped the Mayor's hand, embarrassed. She shuffled her feet, hands stuffed in her pockets as Regina picked her way carefully to a cleaner part of the floor. The anger that Regina had felt earlier came flooding back, and with one sharp look at the abashed blonde, the Mayor left, leaving one sentence hanging in the air behind her: "I want this kitchen spotless."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma groaned. This sucked. She was on the last spot of grease. At least, she hoped she was. But this patch was under cabinets and between floorboards, and she was getting very frustrated and  _very_  put out. The chicken was an accident. And Regina had made the grease mess. WHY was she doing this alone? Emma angrily scrubbed the floor, finding solace in the way she was destroying the grease and grime beneath her. Her scrubbing would slow down in intensity when she remembered Regina falling on her, and laughing. But then she would remember Regina leaving again, leaving her to do all the cleanup, and the furious scrubbing would commence once more. Finally, after two hours of hard work, Emma had the kitchen clean. She just hoped 'her majesty' would be pleased. She cringed. If Regina got angry again, it would be the third time that day. And all because of her. A new record for the Sheriff. She kicked the closest cabinet door with her foot, cringing as her foot throbbed, and the sound echoed in the kitchen. A few minutes later, a stone faced Mayor showed up in another collared shirt, this one a deep maroon. Another pair of black slacks and heels finished off the outfit, looking very put together, especially compared to Emma. Regina was eying the kitchen with a look bordering on disdain.

"I see you cleaned up your mess," she said. "Good. Now get out of my kitchen."

"Hey!" Emma looked affronted, but backed up from the Mayor nonetheless. She watched as Regina bustled around the kitchen, the clank of pots and pans, utensils and bowls, plastic cartons and ceramic plates filling the air. Emma could only look on in increasing awe as Regina made a meal of tortellini pasta with chicken and alfredo sauce, and a side of crisp romaine lettuce and baby spinach. With a firm thud, Regina set her bowls of pasta and salad on the small table adjacent to the kitchen, and proceeded to sit down. Emma just stared, trying to figure out how to ask if she was invited. But Regina didn't wait for her to finish thinking.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to eat something that isn't your egregious attempt at food, or are you going to just stand there and watch  _me_ eat?"

Emma snorted, but happily turned back to the kitchen. She put some of the delicious smelling tortellini in a bowl and sat down opposite the brunette. With a sigh, Emma dove in, munching happily. She looked up when Regina cleared her throat.

"Whaaaat?" She whined, just wanting to relax and eat.

"Miss Swan," sighed Regina, placing her napkin daintily next to her bowl. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Emma looked around her, bewildered. Then she noticed the differences between her side of the table and Regina's. Regina had grabbed a glass of wine, and had a bowl of salad in addition to her pasta. Emma scowled and grumbled as she shoved her chair back and shuffled into the kitchen. She filled her bowl with a miniscule portion of salad, but at a glance at the Mayor who was watching her like a hawk, added more to her bowl. She then looked into the fridge and saw a beer. Micro-brew. Specialty. Of coarse. But she shrugged, grabbed it, and headed towards the table. The bottle made an unpleasant thud on the table and Regina was unamused as she glared purposefully at the ring of water now gracing her expensive wooden table.

"Oh for the love of—!" Emma threw up her hands and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle opener she had forgotten, and a napkin to place under her beer. She gracelessly fell into her chair again, slouching as she held her hands out.

"There. All better,  _'Your Majesty'_?" she said glibly.

Her voice stiff, Regina answered, "Yes."

And with that, the two women ate in silence. Emma realized that the food was wonderful, and it slowly soothed her mood. Good food had always been a weakness for Emma, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She looked up at her 'host', noting the touch of sadness on the Mayor's face, and she felt bad about the royalty jab. She knew Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. At least, she thought she knew that. With a sigh, Emma turned back to her meal and continued eating. She remembered her plans to have dinner with her parents, and then drinks with Ruby.  _'Oh well. You can't have everything.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Miss Swan?" inquired Regina, watching as Emma padded off to her room. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed for bed?"

"I would appreciate your help cleaning up the meal. It's the least you could do after eating what I prepared."

Emma groaned. "But I already spent two hours cleaning up the mess from earlier. A mess WE made!"

"Yes. And now you're helping clean up  _another_  mess WE made." And with that, Regina spun on her heel and clicked back into the kitchen. Emma just wanted to go to bed, and wake up to find this all a very weird and possibly humorous dream. But the dream was currently lacking much humor at the moment.

"Fine. Finefinefinefine." Emma said under her breath. With a belabored sigh, she walked up to the sink and began rinsing dishes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina felt better after that meal. She had taken control of something in her life, and it had turned out well. Even Miss Swan was obeying, for the moment. So she relaxed, if just a little bit. Her hands busied themselves drying each dish Emma handed her, their silence only slightly awkward. She thought back on the day and mentally cringed. Little had gone even close to what she had imagined or planned on. But at least most of the drama was done with for today. Or so she hoped. A quick glance at her companion, and Regina amended her thought. At least the drama was done for the  _moment_. She scowled.  _'Why does nothing ever go as expected when Miss Swan is around?'_. Her scowl stayed in place as she continued to dry. Regina brushed pass Emma as she went to push the dried dishes away, and ignored Emma's curious look.

"Regina."

"Regina..."

"REGINA."

Lips pursed, Regina turned around, arching an eyebrow at the obnoxious Emma Swan. "What."

"You okay?"

Startled, Regina merely blinked in response. She had expected criticism for her behavior. No an inquiry into her state of mind.

"I'm fine." She turned around and put the last bowl away in the cupboard before closing it. Regina moved to the decanter of cider, and poured herself a small glass. Before she was out of the kitchen, she paused, her hand on the door jam. Without looking back, she said quietly, "Thank you."

Regina walked to her room, and shut the door, far gentler than earlier. She groaned as she slid her heels off, scrunching her toes against the floor as she arched her back. She took a sip of cider, then placed the glass on the bedside table. She unbuttoned her shirt, but left the shirt on, padding around her room as she picked out a pair of gray workout pants to slip on. She wriggled out of her black slacks and pulled on the softer, far more comfortable pants as she got ready to relax. She picked up a pair of glasses, and a book from the vanity, and headed towards her bed. She sat down, back against the head rest, one leg bent beneath her, as she put on her glasses and put earbuds in. Regina turned her ipod on, and selected the most soothing playlist before opening her book to chapter 2. She read about the tales of dragons, knights, lords and ladies. King Arthur, Merlin, Morgan le fey, and Guinevere. She found the tales of chivalry and fantastical adventures of this world very engrossing, and almost nostalgic. Sometimes she missed her land so much her heart ached. Regina pushed her glasses up on her nose a bit and then flipped the page, eyes never leaving the words that were weaving spells of forgetfulness and imagination around her slowly beating heart.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma slowly trudged to her room and collapsed on the bed.  _'Talk about a long day.'_  She buried her face in the pillow as she groaned long and loud. After a few minutes of laying limp on her covers, Emma rolled over and watched the ceiling.  _'Fascinating'_  she thought dryly. Another groan, and she was sitting. She swung her legs off the edge and decided to get ready to sleep. Then she stopped cold. She didn't have any of her things. She looked around with a forlorn expression, wishing that she could just be back in her own room, wearing a tank top and boxers, and not having to deal with any of this shit. With a huff, Emma opened her door and walked down to Regina's room. A tentative knock on the door later, and nothing. Emma knocked again. Still nothing. She tried the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She grimaced. Regina wouldn't like this. But she needed something to wear. A shirt at the very least. And a toothbrush she though, sliding her tongue along her teeth.

One push, and she walked in the doorway, coming to a dead stop as she took in the sight of an open-shirted Regina, foot moving slightly to the faint music from her earbuds, fully engrossed in her book. Emma's eyes wandered down Regina's neck and over her chest, swallowing at the black bra, and the smooth stomach.  _'Oh God'_  she thought, shifting awkwardly. This was not what she expected to find at all. Then she really took in the book, the earbuds, the ipod, and the gray pants, and realized that she had just walked in on a very relaxed, very private moment for Regina. Emma felt sick. She dreaded the argument that she was sure to follow the acknowledgment of her presence. Her mouth wouldn't work though. Emma just stood there, shifting slightly from the balls of her feet to the heels, and back again, unsure how to move, or where to move. She did find it in herself to clear her throat once, although it was mostly involuntary as she was watching Regina's chest rise and fall. She was sure she could draw the woman's torso from memory after her very intense gawking burned the image into her brain.

Emma's eyes drifted up again, this time following the black rims of Regina's glasses, the slight frown of concentration causing a solitary wrinkle between her eyebrows. She hadn't noticed that Regina had refrained from turning the page for a very long time, and her foot had stopped moving.

Emma licked her lips, and then bit her bottom lip.  _'Wow.'_ She thought. She didn't know what startled her more. That Regina was relaxing, or that Regina was relaxing so casually, and so  _normally_.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped, her startled gaze meeting Regina's calm exterior.

"Um. Uh."

Regina smirked slightly, placing her book down gently on her lap. Her slender fingers then moved to pull her hearbuds out, setting them down next to her. Her head tilted down and Regina looked at Emma over the top rim of her glasses.

"You  _are_ capable of forming sentences, Sheriff. I have heard you use such complex language structure before, even if you do not remember."

Emma bristled and straightened a bit.

"I can speak just fine, thank you." She retorted, knowing quite well what Regina was doing. "I just had a question. That's all."

Regina raised and eyebrow, a silent urge to continue. "Ask it then." She said regally, hands folded lightly in her lap, no sense of shame or awkwardness at her somewhat exposed appearance.

"Well. I. I uh..." Emma blustered, having a hard time concentrating, and trying to figure out this calmer, even hotter version of the woman she thought she knew.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but I don't know what I can do with 'Well', 'I', and 'Uh'." Regina said with mock apology.

Emma gave her an exasperated glare as Regina gave her thin but genuine smile.

"God, Regina. Can you just not be difficult for  _once_?"

"Apparently not."

"Yeah. Apparently not." droned Emma. "So, Anyway, I was trying to get ready for bed when I realized I don't have any of my things. No changes of clothing. No toothbrush. No hairbrush. Nothing."

"Did you check the drawers."

Emma stopped short. She had opened the closet, but hadn't gone through more than a couple drawers. There was an entire dresser she hadn't touched.

"Some of them..."

"Well, if you take the time to look in the other drawers, Miss Swan, I'm sure you'll come to the conclusion that your clothing is in deed there, and that my system of organization is far superior to your obvious lack of one. Keeping your clothing stuffed in suitcases and dropped on the floor of your room and closet does not count as organization."

"HEY! You went through my room?!" Emma looked at Regina like she had two heads. "WHY would you do that?!"

"Simple." Regina said, tucking some hair behind her left ear. "You needed clothing. I needed you. You do the math." She paused, and looked at Emma with an almost mischievous smile. "That is, if you managed to learn the math required."

Emma just scowled, not even bothering to respond to the dig.

"What about my—"

"Your toiletries are in your bathroom, further down the hall." Regina said, all businesslike again. She opened her book again, and turned back to her paragraph. "If there isn't anything else?"

Emma just stood there and stared at the Mayor. She was infuriating. But she was efficient, Emma had to admit. She growled quietly, but the quirk of Regina's lips told her the woman had heard.

"Ugh." Emma turned and walked out of the room, quickly pulling the door shut behind her. Then she stopped, and leaned back against it, closing her eyes.  _'What just happened?'_

As soon as Emma left, Regina flipped a page of her book, and said quietly "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for my lovely readers! I hope you like it *grin* Poor Emma though *chuckle*
> 
> I spent the past few hours (i.e. all night) writing this, and had no beta this time, so it may have a few mistakes. My apologies =P Read and review please! The more feedback I get, the faster I write! And if there's something you'd like to see in the coming chapters, let me know!

_**Day 2: Mid-morning...** _

_Crash!_

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

"Miss Swan!"

"God Dammit!"

"NO!Don't you DARE."

"Shiiiiiit."

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist in a desperate attempt to halt her magic.

"EMMA SWAN! STOP THIS NOW!" She shouted, gripping Emma's wrist as the paper weight flew around the room, finally colliding so hard with the wall that it got stuck in the hole it had created. Regina was breathing heavily, hair disheveled. She looked at Emma with a wild look in her eyes. Emma was too shocked and horrified to do anything but open and close her mouth. Eventually a small choking noise escaped, and she bolted up from her kneeling position, yanking her wrist away from Regina.

"What did I just do!"

Regina took another deep breath as she continued kneeling, eyes closing tightly as her jaw clenched, her tightly fisted hands quickly causing her knuckles to turn white.

"You let your magic control  _you_." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. Her eyes shifted up to pin Emma, furious. "How many times have I told you to  _not_  let your emotions control you!"

"Like you're any better about controlling your emotions!" Emma shouted back, equally as furious as the Mayor. Regina sneered, but Emma continued. "I didn't plan on moving anything but the apple, Regina! GOD! I can't." She threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I can't do this anymore. I've had enough!"

Regina watched Emma storm off. The Mayor flicked some hair out of her face, mouth pinched as she tried to rein in her ire. That woman was a menace. She stood up, brushing off her pants, body still stiff.

"Reckless, immature, ignorant, uncontrollable, infuriating, uncouth malcontent. That's what Miss Swan is! If I was still queen I'd throw her in the dungeon for a week! NO. A MONTH! _With copious amounts of torture..._ " Regina continued her venting as she stalked around the room, clearing up pieces of broken porcelain, pottery, wood, and glass. The destruction that was strewn around her was truly staggering. Especially since it was caused by a solitary paperweight.

Regina took a shaky breath as she picked her way across the floor. Her lip curled in unbridled disgust at the sickening crunching beneath her feet. She angrily yanked the paper weight out of the wall, gripping it tightly as she imagined crushing Miss Swan's head. What little pleasure she received from that mental image was quickly discarded as she surveyed the damage. Her table lamp was in pieces, the lamp shade hanging off the corner of the side table. The antique coffee table had large dents and chips of wood were missing, the pieces scattered about the floor. The hard wood flooring had nicks and scratches in it from all the glass and various sharp objects strewn about it's surface.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she stood and just looked at all the destruction. Miss Swan's ability to create havoc was understated, she now realized. Her scowl deepened. And not only did she have a hot headed blonde to cajole, she had no magic help deal with the woman's collateral damage . Her mouth set in a hard line as she stalked over to a small closet off the kitchen, pulled out a broom and dustpan, and got to work cleaning up Miss Swan's mess.

It was forty five minutes into cleaning up that Regina felt a presence behind her. She ignored the woman as long as possible, not even stopping when Emma spoke.

"Um. Regina?"

Silence.

"Here. Let me help." Emma gently placed her hand around the broom handle, causing Regina to halt mid-sweep. She gripped the broom a bit tighter and yanked it away from Emma's hands.

"That's quite alright, dear. I have this all under control. You see,  _I'm_  someone who needn't destroy everything around me due to an emotional collapse."

Emma glared at her. "You cursed an entire world because you blamed a child for spilling a secret. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as destroying everything due to an emotional collapse."

Regina whirled, standing nose to nose with Emma. "Don't you dare bring Snow White into this, and deflect from your own copious amount of flaws, Miss Swan! You are the one at fault here, not me. You are the one that destroyed my house. You are the one that should have cleaned this up in the first place, not me. And you are the oh-so-talented oaf that I am to rely on to get us out of here. Do forgive me if I lack confidence in your abilities to do anything but destroy everything you touch. I'm  _sure_  you understand." She sneered at Emma, eyes filled with barely restrained anger. She shoved the broom against Emma's chest, spun on her heel, and stalked towards the kitchen. Emma slowly lowered the broom to the floor, fingers playing along the handle as she tried to come up with an appropriate reaction.

_'Well damn.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma tried not to dwell on the fact that she was, once again, cleaning up a mess. Only this time, it really was all her fault. The paperweight lay forgotten on the now empty side table, surprisingly unmarred after destroying so much. Emma was sweeping up the last of the shards around the coffee table, analyzing everything that had happened, and still unsure why the paperweight had moved and not the apple. She had been  _holding_  the apple. The paperweight hadn't even been in her field of vision. Emma mentally cringed, taking a peek back at the glass and lead sphere. It had almost hit Regina's head when it first moved. Then Emma's eyes widened. Emotion. Emotion and willpower makes magic work.  _'Oh god.'_ thought Emma.  _'I wrecked Regina's place because I was pissed. Stupid stupid stupid!'_  she berated herself. Emma stopped, hand on her hip as she looked blankly at what remained of the mess, but her mind was occupied with other thoughts. Magic. Freedom. Regina. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Regina. Why did it always come back to that infuriating woman? She could still feel Regina's hands on her own as the brunette encouraged her to focus on the apple and lift it gently in the air. The way her hair fell into her face as she tried to explain how to visualize the apple in her mind. Emma shook off the feeling of calm that had suddenly filled her belly, and got back to sweeping. If she was going to apologize to Regina for her behavior, she sure as hell wasn't going to do so with this mess of a room. But shortly after she got back to work, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned her head and saw Regina watching her from across the island, the Mayor's hands wrapped around a steaming mug. Emma just turned back to her task and continued cleaning up. After a few minutes, she noticed a pair of boots in her field of vision, but ignored them. The sound of wood scraping against wood caught her attention though, and she watched as Regina came over and moved the love seat so that Emma could sweep underneath it. Emma barely acknowledged the help with a slight nod of her head as she continued cleaning. Another half an hour and the room was as clean as it was going to get. But Emma was pained to note that the furniture looked much worse for wear. A glance at Regina and the pinched look on her face made Emma feel even guiltier than she already did.

Wordlessly, she went over and put the broom away, and got a glass of water. Then she set her cup beside the sink and headed back to the living room. A new apple was in her hand. The apology could wait. Regina merely watched her return, face neutral. Emma mentally shrugged, sitting down, and placing the apple in front of her. Her brow creased in concentration as she tried to focus on the good things in her life. Her friendship with Ruby. Finding her parents. Escaping Fairy Tale Land. Henry.  _'Henry...'_  she paused.

"Concentrate Miss Swan." Regina admonished, perched on the edge of the love seat. "Concentrate."

Emma just rolled her eyes, and went back to staring at the apple. She tried to let emotion fill her like it had when she had used the dream catcher. A flash of anger filled her as she remembered seeing Regina murder Archie in the dream catcher, and suddenly, the apple moved.

"AH! I did it! I DID IT!" She shouted, distracted from her thoughts. She beamed up at Regina, pointing excitedly on the now immobile apple. "It moved!" She exclaimed.

"Yes...well..." Regina said dryly. "I would say it wobbled. A few centimeters. But yes. Good job dear. Now try again. Whatever you were thinking about that time, try it again."

So Emma turned back to the apple, hands tightening around the knees of her crossed legs, and thought of Henry and how it had felt to use magic in Mr. Gold's shop.

Nothing.

She tried again, face scrunched up in effort.

Still nothing.

She gave a frustrated groan, grabbing the apple and throwing it towards the wall. Regina's hand caught it in mid air, and she scowled at the disgruntled blonde.

"Now Sheriff Swan. Haven't we had enough of your emotional outbursts today?"

"No,  _Madame Mayor_ , I would say we have not, since I have barely voiced my frustration, thank you very much."

Regina rolled her eyes, finger tapping impatiently against the red apple in her hand. She sighed dramatically, and then got on her knees, eyes trained intently on Emma's face. She slapped the apple into Emma's hand, holding both in place as she pinned Emma with a look.

"Try. Again."

Emma nodded, unable to say much as she stared into the deep brown eyes in front of her. Then she turned to look at the apple, and the hand covering it. She swallowed. Regina was holding her hand, if unconventionally, and she felt embarrassed and apprehensive at the same time. Over just a touch. She shifted uncomfortably as she tried to figure out why she was so embarrassed by a simple touch of fingers, but was interrupted when she felt the apple wiggle between their hands, trying to break free. Regina's gaze snapped down to their hands, and yanked hers away. Emma felt like she had just lost something precious, although the embarrassment and apprehension were gone as well. Suddenly, the apple surged forward and struck Regina in the nose.

A startled shout came out of Regina's mouth as her eyes snapped shut and she held her nose, the apple dropping to the floor between them. A string of curses slipped out of Emma's mouth, and she grabbed Regina's shoulders.

"Are you okay! God Regina. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen! I wasn't even thinking about it moving towards you. I'm so so sorry!"

Regina batted Emma's face away from hers, and so Emma backed off, as she watched Regina tilt her head backwards. A slow but steady stream of blood was sliding down and over the Mayor's mouth, and her hand had red splotches across it from smeared blood. With a disgusted sigh, Regina stood up and headed to the kitchen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Why did I put myself in a such close proximity to an obviously dangerous creature." she muttered to herself. "Damn that woman." She leaned over the sink, pulling her hand away as she watched the blood drip onto the stainless steel, leaving long red streaks on the metal. She shook her head in disbelief as she turned on the tap and began to wash away the blood. After a few seconds, she flipped the handle down and tilted her head back again, holding her nose shut. Regina opened the freezer, grabbed an ice cube, wrapped it in a paper towel, and pressed it against her nose. "Gods that hurts." she hissed to herself. After a minute of standing there, knowing how ridiculous she looked, she removed the ice, and wiped the last bits of blood away with a tissue. She looked over and saw Emma standing at the edge of the kitchen, looking pathetic.  _'Why does she look like a kicked puppy?'_  complained Regina, raising an eyebrow at the Sheriff.

"I'm sorry."

"You mentioned that."

"And I meant it."

"Oh, so you're sorry for giving me a bloody nose, but not for my house being partially destroyed. Very thorough, Miss Swan, I must admit." Regina was not amused.

Emma scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor, hand stuffed in her pack pockets as her eyes looked everywhere but Regina. "Well. I uh. It really was an accident. The house,  _and_ the bloody nose." She looked sheepishly up at the Mayor, who was standing with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Regina. Really."

Regina just shook her head and brushed past the blonde sheriff. "I cannot see us continuing this particular exercise, regardless. You are obviously in no state to control objects that can be used as projectiles."

Emma reached out and gently caught Regina's arms. "Give me one more try. Please?"

Regina looked over, searching Emma's eyes for any malicious intent. She found none. So with a long sigh, she nodded. "One. Try."

Emma gave her a small, apologetic smile, and then moved past her to go into the living room again to grab the apple. But Regina stopped her. "Let's try something a bit different, shall we?" At Regina's raised eyebrow and extended hand, Emma just rolled her eyes and dropped the fruit into her hand.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, If you could move over here, Miss Swan?" Regina inclined her head towards the island. So Emma moved next to it, rocking on her heels as she watched the Mayor move next to her. Regina gently placed the slightly bruised apple on the marble. She reached over and grabbed Emma's hand, moving it to the red fruit. "Focus." She said quietly, fingers resting on Emma's. "Imagine the apple on the other side of the island. Imagine what the apple would look like a foot in front of you. Imagine it, and  _will_  it to happen." Regina's voice continued to be steady and quiet. Emma had to remember to breathe, trying hard to focus. Before she knew it, it had disappeared. They both looked around, trying to find where it went.

"Where is it?" Emma asked, very confused.

"Oh for heaven's sake Miss Swan!" Regina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Just find it!" She looked intently at the sheriff. "What were you thinking about?!"

Emma blushed. "Um...You."

Regina gave her a look of disbelief. "And what about me?"

"Weeeeell. That your hand was kinda warm. And stuff."

Regina looked highly unamused. "That is very unhelpful."

Emma shrugged. "You asked."

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, and then turned in a circle, eying the living room, dining room, and kitchen, trying to find the missing apple. "You make things disappear, either by breaking them, or making them vanish into thin air. At this rate, I'll have nothing left of this house except the walls." She sniffed, hands on her hips. "Your incompetence is continually astounding,  _Sheriff_."

"I'll find it. I'll just...I'll go look for it right now." Emma blustered, skittering into the kitchen to look through every cupboard and drawer. Regina watched her for a bit, hiding her amusement at the ungainly sheriff searching her house. With a half-pained, half-amused smile at Emma's magical 'prowess', she headed towards the hallway.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." She called back. Stopping, she looked at Emma over her shoulder. "And please, wait for permission to enter this time. Barging in on my private time is not appreciated."

Emma watched as the Mayor turned her back and left, the door to her room making a quiet snick in the otherwise quiet house. Emma turned around and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Seriously. You're a fucking apple. I can at least find an  _apple_!" And so the hunt for the elusive apple began.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina looked around her room, barely taking in the black, red, and white paintings along her walls, and then headed towards the bookcase on the far wall. Her fingers slid over the worn spines, feeling the power in the books. If she only had a way to get her hands on the raw magic in the books themselves. Sadly, she only knew how to use the magic attached to specific spells. So until they needed a particular spell, the magic was useless. She carefully pulled out a deep maroon volume and stroked it's cover. It had white filigree on the front detailing a many-branched tree, devoid of leaves. She traced each branch with her fingertips, getting lost in the design. So many memories. This was one of the few books of magic her mother had given her that never had any particularly negative memories attached. She opened the book and the pages fell open to a passage on "The Growth of Magical Trees". She smiled and rubbed her thumb over the sketch of an apple. This was the spell she had used to grow her tree. Regina flipped a few more pages and came to a spell for healing poisonous stings. And a few pages after that, a spell to make a hallucinogenic tea. Regina chuckled. That had been amusing to put in the drinks of visitors, at least until her mother found out what was making her guests see pygmy unicorns prancing on the walls. Regina snapped the book closed at that memory, the mixture of pleasant and painful memories too emotionally draining. Clearing her throat, she put the book back, and pulled out another one. This one had a light blue cover, with deep purple filigree in the shape of a hexagon. Regina moved to her bed, pulled down the covers, and slipped under them. She pulled a pillow behind her back and got comfortable. And with a small smile, the Mayor opened another old spell book, this one on elemental magic. Her fingers traced each sketch, but her reverie was cut short as she felt something pressing into her leg. She flipped the covers back and reached under the rest of the sheet to grab whatever it was. Pulling her hand out, she gaped at the red apple she was holding.  _'Is she serious?'_  she said, mouth open in mild shock.  _'My bed. She transported the apple into my_ bed.' Her mouth thinned into a line as she examined the fruit.

 _'How would she have transported it into my bed if she wasn't thinking about...my...bed...'_  Regina's eyes widened, and she surged out of bed, holding the apple in a death grip.

"Miss Swan!" She shouted, throwing her door open. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Emma's head peeked around corner, expression turning from alarm to relief when she saw the apple.

"You found it!"

"Yes, I did. In my BED." Regina glared at the quickly blushing Emma.

"R-Really?" stuttered Emma. "That's...uh...curious. Dunno why it would have done that..."

"You said you were thinking about my hand, and  _stuff._ What, pray, was this other 'stuff', Sheriff." Regina was seething. "You half destroy my house, and then have the audacity to think of me and my  _bed_ , using magic to fulfill some fantasy of yours?!" Regina didn't understand why she was so worked up over this. It  _was_  just an apple after all. An accident with magic. They were more common that people seemed to realize. But the words kept pouring out of her, whether she meant them to or not.

Emma looked like a fish out of water, gaping at the apple, then at Regina. "No, no. That's not...That's not what happened. It was an accident! Honest! I just—I don't...I don't know. I—"

"Next time you have a desire pertaining to  _me_ , please refrain from performing magic! I would hate for any other unpleasant surprises, perhaps when I'm in the shower, or changing, or just doing my day to day activities. I am NOT here to offer myself to you as a method of performing magic. You were supposed to think of genuine emotional connections, not the fantasies of eight year old boys!" Regina threw the apple at Emma, barely missing her head.

"If I was still the queen, you would be—" She stopped mid sentence, not sure how to finish the myriad thoughts in her head, or even if she should. Regina's chest was heaving, and she looked down at the floor, eyes closing as she tried to rein herself in. She knew she had flown off the handle. A glance at Emma, and Regina knew she had stumped the blonde. She had never seen the blonde so confused, embarrassed, or speechless. If the Mayor wasn't so disproportionately angry, she would have laughed in triumph at finally stumping the glib Sheriff. Instead, she merely shut her mouth, refusing to open it until she had herself under control.

"Regina?" came a tentative voice.

She looked up at Emma, tilting her head slightly.

"...Sorry..."

Regina closed her eyes again, then took a deep breath. She nodded, then turned around and walked back to her room, movements stiff. Then she disappeared for the next few hours.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma stayed in the kitchen, trying to understand how they kept butting heads. She looked down at the bruised and battered apple, sighing.

"Guess it's just us." She said, giving it a lopsided, sad smile. Emma bent down to pick it up, and set it gently on the counter. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a long breath. Images of the apple in Regina's bed flooded her mind, and she winced. She had to admit that the implications of her magic sending it into Regina's bed  _were_  a bit sketchy. She poked the apple. "You've been a bad boy." she said. Then Emma smiled. "I wonder if you had fun..." Then she mentally shook herself and practically ran from the kitchen, making a beeline for her room. "Noooope. Not going there, brain. Not. Going. There."

And so Emma Swan tried to occupy the rest of her unpleasantly eventful day with more chapters of Silas Marner, and, to her chagrin, many daydreams of an apple and a mayor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I've loved your feedback, many pm's, and enthusiastic responses! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I loved writing it :) It hasn't been Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone *chuckle*

_**Day Three** _

The day had gone surprisingly well. Emma had managed to teleport a few bananas across the room, and had only sent one yellow fruit to attack Regina and smear all over her clothing. One very displeased Mayor later, and they were having lunch, sans bananas.

Despite having to deal with an irate Regina, Emma found herself in a particularly good mood that afternoon. She felt more in control of herself and her magic.

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked, catching Emma lost in thought. "Is something the matter?"

"Other than being trapped here?" She quipped. Regina merely raised an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes good naturedly and sighed. "No. Nothing else is wrong, if that's what you mean."

"Then may I ask a question?" The Mayor asked, leaning back in her seat as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Sure."

"What emotional connection did you choose that allowed you to use your magic earlier?"

Emma tried to hide her blush. "Henry."

Regina nodded. "As good a choice as any, I suppose." She responded, voice stiff. Emma was glad she had left out the other emotional connections: Her parents, and Regina. She didn't think the Mayor would have found that amusing. Especially after her outburst over the apple. Emma blushed harder, and dug into her food. Regina watched her, intrigued, but said nothing.

Emma didn't notice. She was still trying to process and adjust to the emotional intensity of her magic when she thought about Regina. Granted, it was always remembering moments that infuriated her, times when Regina was being insanely difficult, and she was being difficult right back. Emma smiled, then took another bite. She looked up to find the Mayor staring at her, Regina's face filled with curiosity.

"What?" Emma asked, looking down at her plate, then up to the brunette again. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"What is so amusing?"

"Um. Nothing."

"Is that so."

"Yeah."

With an exasperated sigh, Regina dropped it. It wasn't like she had actually expected an answer, but she also didn't like being ignorant of other people's thoughts and motivations. Yet that was all she seemed to get with Emma. Each time she thought she had the woman figured out, Emma turned around and did something unexpected. It was not a quality that Regina found particularly endearing, to say the least. She continued her meal, not looking at the blonde for the rest of the meal. With a tight smile she excused herself, taking her plate into the kitchen and rinsing it off. Emma just continued eating, making the occasional noise of enjoyment. Regina rolled her eyes, but felt a hint of pleasure. At least Emma liked her cooking. It was the one thing that Emma had never complained about. She faltered. Well...other than that apple tart. Guilt flooded her chest and she quickly tried to think of something else. Something other than another failure with Henry. Her fingers shook as she reached for the fridge, opening it to put food away. Then she took a steadying breath, and headed to her room to get her book.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma was curled up in the leather chair in the living room, Jane Eyre in her lap, and a cup of hot cocoa next to her. She had found the stash of classic novels that morning, and helped herself. She absentmindedly sipped it as she flipped a page, only looking up when she heard footsteps. Regina had her glasses on, her book under her arm, and a glass of cider in her hand. Emma tried to catch the title of the book, but wasn't quick enough. Regina was already seated, book open, and intently reading. Emma shrugged. It didn't matter. With a small smile, she turned back to her novel. They spent the next few hours reading, enjoying the almost companionable silence.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Late afternoon** _

Emma stood, staring down at the maroon, cloth bound book in her hands, staring at the striking white tree on the front. "What is it?" she asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"It's a book." Regina said dryly, hands on her hips.

"I know  _that_ , Regina. I mean what is it  _for_?"

"Reading."

Emma shot her a mildly frustrated glare. Regina just looked amused.

"It's for magic, Miss Swan." She reached over and gently opened the cover to the first page.

"Nature's Power." Emma read, eyes following the curling, ornate script.

"I used this book to learn some magical self control." Regina said quietly. Emma looked at her, curious.

"You struggled with your magic?"

Regina nodded. "Until Rumpelstiltskin, I never mastered any serious magic. My mother was not pleased." Her jaw clenched. She couldn't believe she just told Emma Swan anything about her past. She ignored the thoughtful look the blonde was giving her, instead flipping a few pages and pointing out a particular passage. Emma looked down and read the first line.

"Conjuring water." She looked up at Regina, confused. Regina just rolled her eyes and flipped the pages again.

"I'm merely showing you what kind of magic this book details. I'm not condoning your use of water and magic."

"Good. Cause I'm not sure—"

Regina cut her off. "You would flood this house with us inside."

" _Wow._  Quite a vote of confidence in my abilities!" complained Emma.

"Oh, I have great confidence in your abilities, Miss Swan."

Emma gave her a look of consternation. "Oh  _really._ "

"Yes. In fact, I am quite sure you can do anything you set your mind to." Regina stated, looking earnestly at the Sheriff. It wasn't until Emma started to look slightly flattered that Regina continued. "Anything that includes destruction and haphazard tendencies, that is." Regina flashed her a haughty smirk, enjoying the look of frustration that set Emma's face in a frown.

"Seriously. You couldn't have just stuck with saying something nice, could you?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Swan. I only give out compliments where they are deserved." The Mayor inclined her head towards the book. "Accomplish some of these spells without destroying what is left of my cabin, and maybe you'll receive one. You seem quite eager to have me compliment you, so that should be a good motivation." Regina continued smirking, raising an eyebrow as she turned and sat down on the leather chair. She regally crossed one leg over the other.

"Well?"

Emma muttered something about not needing compliments from  _her_ , but did as asked, sitting down in the love seat and flipping through the pages. She stopped when she saw a horse made out of wood. She smiled.

"You guys have spells to turn things into statues?"

Regina nodded. "It saves time if we don't need or want a craftsman. Is that the spell you'd like to try first?"

Emma nodded, setting the book down. "So I just blow on it, and the magic comes out?"

Regina looked startled. "How did you know that?" She looked around the house, and then back to Emma, pinning her with an accusatory glare. "Have you been using my tomes without permission, Sheriff?"

Emma sighed deeply. "No." She watched Regina's face for a few seconds, then continued. "In order to get out of the prison your mother put us in, I used an old scroll of Gold's."

Regina gave her a look of shock. "I didn't know my mother imprisoned you!"

"Yeah, well. We got home alright. It's okay."

"No. No it's not. What does she know? What did she learn about you and me...and Henry?" Regina sounded panicked, leaning forward in her chair. "Did you tell her anything specific about Henry?"

Emma felt slightly nauseated. "I kinda let some things slip when Cora was playing a 'fellow prisoner' con when Mary Margaret and I first got captured."

"Miss Swan! What did you  _tell_  her?"

"I said he was our son and we shared him, and that it was complicated." She scowled. "Mary Margaret wasn't happy with me. She knew who Cora was, but didn't fill me in soon enough. I wish she had told me how dangerous it was to say anything before I opened my mouth."

Regina sat back again, fingers tapping on the arm rests in aggravation. "For once, Snow White was right. You should not have told my mother  _anything_ about Henry. She uses  _everything_  to her advantage. But Snow was always bit slow in catching on to that fact." Regina's tone was bitter. "You would have been wise to hold your tongue Miss Swan. Even if it hadn't been my mother, you never know what people will gossip about." Regina was staring off into space, a look of complete concentration on her face. Then she refocused, eyes boring into the Sheriff. "Did she learn anything else?" Regina asked, trying to stay civil.

"She knows I'm the product of true love. She. Um. She tried to take my heart." Emma tried to sound casual, but the way Regina's face went white made her falter. "It...It didn't work. Obviously." She tried to smile, but it turned to a frown when she saw how pale Regina was.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Regina waved her off, then folded her hands in her lap, fidgeting anxiously.

"I know I shouldn't have talked to her. But what can she do? She's stuck in Fairy Tale Land. Is she really a risk to Henry right now?"

Regina paused for a moment, considering her next statement. With a swallow, she said huskily, "She  _knows_  I now have someone I love. And knowing my mother, she won't stop until she sees everything and everyone I love destroyed."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma had watched Regina pace back and forth for the past twenty minutes. She couldn't focus on the tome in front of her. She was too worried about Henry, and about Regina. The brunette had stopped talking, opting for silent, furious, anxious brooding. Emma wished there was some way for her to help. She stared miserably at her hands, knowing she had 'helped' far too much already. A frustrated shout drew her attention, and she watched in shock as Regina grabbed her cider glass and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering into thousands of tiny shards. Emma stood up slowly, heading over to the shaking Mayor.

"Regina," she said softly. Her hand touched Regina's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll get out of here, and we'll protect Henry."

Regina whirled to pin Emma with a sneer. "We? There is no  _we_ , Miss Swan.  _I_ will save  _my_  son from Cora. You have done MORE than enough in this situation! If you had just stayed away, none of this would be happening! YOU. You ruined  _everything_!"

"That's not fair! I want to protect Henry as much as you!"

"Oh really." spat Regina, stepping dangerously into Emma's personal space. "That's why you broke my curse and put him in danger! That's why you kept me from my SON! That's why you accused me of murder when the REAL murderer is out there somewhere, and no one has thought to protect Henry from them because they think the murderer is ME! And my  _mother_  is looking for a way to Storybrooke, and will make sure to use everyone and everything to get what she wants,  _especially_  Henry!"

Emma's face contorted in anger, moving nose to nose with the heavily breathing, wrathful Mayor. "Yes, I broke the curse, but don't blame me for things that other people are doing! I didn't murder Archie! And I am not your Mother, going around and ruining everyone's lives! I'm not some heartless bitch like her...or YOU."

Regina reared back, expression torn between furious disgust and great pain. "I am not my mother." She bit back, voice cracking. Her voice dropped lower as she repeated herself. "I am  _not_  my mother."

Emma's eyes widened.  _'Shit. I did it again.'_  She backed away slowly, hands out placatingly. "Regina, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant to say."

"Save it." Regina snapped, lip curled in a sneer. "I was obviously mistaken when I thought bringing you here and working with you would result in anything but self righteous accusations and misery." She shoved Emma out of her way. "You really are Snow White's daughter."

Emma felt her hackles raise at that, but tried to calm herself. She only succeeded mildly. As Regina was turning the corner, Emma said in a pinched voice, "I'm also not my mother."

Regina stopped. She didn't turn around. But she stopped. And Emma thought that maybe,  _maybe_  they could go back to where they had been an hour ago. Before all this. Before she found out that because of her, they might lose their only son. But Regina still just stood there, her shoulders tensed, hands clenched. And then she walked away. All Emma could do was watch her leave.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things. She wanted to destroy, to show the world all her pain, anger, and frustration. She wanted to weep, and have someone understand her gut wrenching fear of losing the son she loved more than life itself. But she did none of these things. She merely stood in her room, arms hanging limply by her sides, eyes staring blankly ahead. The Mayor pushed her emotions down and put them in little boxes, never to see the light of day. She wished she could muffle the screams she felt seeping out from her heart and put it in a box too. Regina's fingers grazed over her chest, feeling her heart beating steadily, deceptively, when it was really just a husk, a shell of it's former glory. She couldn't remember anymore what it felt like to be whole. The idea that there could be no pain in her heart baffled her, since her pain was her only constant, steadfast companion these last few decades.

Suddenly, breathing seemed difficult, and her fingernails dug into her chest as she took shaky, harsh breaths. Her vision tunneled, and she felt tears sliding down her face. Everything hurt. Yet everything was numb. A sob escaped, and she slid to her knees. Her hands covered her face as she cried silent tears of anguish. Everything she had done. Everyone she had lost. It all came crashing down on her at once, and she was suffocating. She barely registered the knock on her door. The worried tone of Emma's voice. The rising pitch of the next flurry of questions. The door opening. Warm arms pulling her into an embrace. Regina noticed only her own pain, and didn't care that she was being held in the arms of her enemy. And Emma seemed more than happy to oblige. Her fingers ran awkwardly through Regina's hair, trying to convey comfort. She whispered apologies in her ear, and then held her even tighter. Regina clung back, desperate for human contact, and unable to keep her emotions under control.

Gradually, Regina became aware of how entangled she was with Emma. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes tightly shut, breathing in the smell of Emma Swan. Light. Fresh. A slight touch of musk. The brunette took another breath, and another, trying to regain some semblance of control. She tried to ignore how good it felt to be held again, for someone to actually care enough about her to just hold her. But Regina jumped back when she remembered that the woman who was holding her had also caused her breakdown, among many other things. The startled and hurt look on Emma's face made her stomach clench, but she ignored it. Without a word, the Mayor stood up, straightened her clothing, and turned her back on Emma Swan. It was time for the Savior to leave. She listened to the rustle of clothing, and a soft sigh. And then the door shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Regina wrapped her arms around herself, wishing once more for the comfort of someone other than herself. But she stood strong. She didn't waver. She didn't back down. She just looked outside her window, and stood up to her toxic whorl of emotions. Regina Mills would not break.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma hit the counter, growling to herself. Why did she always fuck things up so completely! She looked at the pieces of shattered glass, understanding why Regina had thrown her tumbler. She was struggling with the same urges as the brunette. Emma covered her face with her hands and groaned. She had enough problems to deal with without Regina bringing up her family, and how she had failed Henry...again. Emma felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. Almost instantly, her expression hardened and she wiped them away. The Savior pushed her emotions down, shoving them away to be hidden by shadows. She hated feeling too much. It always made her weak. It made her vulnerable. And if Regina had taught her anything, vulnerabilities were exploited in Storybrooke just as much as they were anywhere else. Maybe even more so. And she sure as hell wasn't going to get caught in a moment of weakness by anyone that had the power to hurt her. She just couldn't decide if Regina was the safest or the most dangerous person to her emotional sanity right now. But at least she knew where Regina's priorities were. And Regina was a hell of a lot safer than her parents. She thought of Henry, and how she needed to get back to him. If what Regina had said was true, then Henry needed all the protection he could get.

Emma stalked over to the magical tome still on the coffee table, throwing it open to a random page, and glaring at it. She would find a way to get them out of this, or she would die trying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina came out of her room an hour later to find Emma furiously pouring over the tome. She watched in consternation as the blonde held a piece of wood and tried to make it change shape. Rolling her eyes, the brunette moved towards the Emma and yanked the wood out of her hands.

"The book can only do so much. It can teach you how the spell should feel. But it can't do all the work for you."

Emma glared at her, but let her continue.

"Did you use the book?"

"Yes."

"What did it do?"

Emma held up a miniature horse made of pale golden wood. "This.

Regina nodded curtly.

"Do you remember what it felt like, to feel your magic meet the magic of the spell?"

"Yes."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the sharp, short replies, but didn't comment on it. She wasn't willing to put up with much more of Emma's lip anyway. "Then hold onto that feeling, and try and push that feeling into the wood."

Emma's fingers flexed as she took the piece back. A small golden glow later, and the wood changed. It held the rough shape of an animal. What type of animal, neither of them could tell. Emma grumbled to herself, tossing the wood to the table.

"Don't focus on the anger. If you get frustrated with it, it won't work right." Regina admonished. Emma shot her another glare, but then sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a second.

"Right. I'll try that." she said quietly, turning around and facing the table. She picked up another sliver of wood—wood Regina recognized as pieces they had cleaned up from Emma's earlier magical debacle—and began practicing again.

Regina left her to it and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She knew that the meal would be an awkward one. She didn't know how to approach Emma about what had happened earlier, and she sure as hell didn't want to explain herself. But Regina knew that until they resolved some issues with each other, their chances of escaping were greatly diminished. Her jaw muscles flexed as she yanked food from the fridge. When she cast the curse, she never imagined she would be trying to work out any emotional problems with the people around her. She merely thought she would rule them, and find happiness that way. And here she was, working with Snow White's obnoxious, self righteous, clumsy daughter, all for Henry. The Mayor shook her head. The things she did for love.

Regina busied herself cutting vegetables, slicing up a bright red pepper as some fish sizzled in the frying pan. A sudden shout from Emma and Regina startled, knife slipping as her gaze darted up to find the blonde. Emma was holding the most hideous, deformed wooden horse Regina had ever seen.

"Regina, I don't think it's supposed to look like this."

Regina was about to respond when she felt a white hot pain. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she looked down to the huge gash along her left hand. It went over the right side of her hand, between her thumb and partially onto her palm. She dropped the knife, pulling her hand away from the pepper and cradling it against her. She hissed in pain as the blood began to pour out of the cut.

"Regina?" Emma called, looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Regina didn't respond, instead heading to the sink, flipping the faucet on, and wincing visibly as the water ran into the wound.

"Regina...? Oh my god." Emma ran into the kitchen before stopping cold, staring agape at the Mayor's hand.

"It's nothing."

"For fuck's sake Regina, It's not  _nothing!_ I've had cuts like that, and I KNOW it's not nothing." She grabbed Regina's hand, looking at it closely. "You need stitches."

Regina clenched her jaw, biting back the pain. She glared at Emma. "And who do you think will provide the stitches, do you think?"

Emma looked up at her, back to her hand, then up to her face again. "I...I don't know. But you can't just leave it like this. It will get infected." The blonde's face lit up. "Hey! What about those magic books you have? Is there anything in there that we can use?!"

Regina winced again, pulling her hand out of Emma's, and holding it against her chest. She thought about Emma's suggestion, hopeful for a moment. Then her face fell. "Not here."

"What? Why?"

Regina shrugged. "I only have a few books on magic here. The one you have on manipulating nature...things like wood and plants. Then I have a book on elemental magic, and two on destructive magic. I kept them here only for decoration. I didn't think to bring one on healing with me. I didn't expect to need it."

Emma looked at the the gigantic gash, then up to Regina's pained expression. "Come on." She said, gently taking Regina's elbow and leading her to the leather chair. "Sit."

Despite the situation, Regina's hackles raised as soon as Emma tried to tell her what to do. She contemplated standing and ignoring Emma's demands, but decided that she would rather hear what the blonde had to say. So she sat, grimacing as she looked down and saw blood stains on her blouse.

"Now. What can I do." Emma asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, Regina. I won't fight with you over this. What can I  _do_."

Regina thought about the offer. "You can heal me."

Emma looked taken aback. "But I'm new to magic. And I've never healed anyone. Why can't you do the magic?"

Regina sighed. "It takes a lot more magical energy to heal oneself than another person. And I rarely practiced healing magic. I don't have the ability to attempt it right now." Her uninjured hand moving up to run through her hair.

"Then I suppose I'll have to give it a try." Emma sighed. She swallowed in apprehension. "What do I do?"

"Place your hands on mine."

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes to make sure she heard right. Regina's eyes were calm and steady. The Sheriff found them reassuring. She nodded. Her gaze shifted down to the bleeding wound, her hands gently moving forward and wrapping loosely around Regina's slender hand. "What now?"

"Concentrate. Imagine what my hand looks like healed. And imagine my body healing it."

Emma nodded, transfixed by the Mayor's hand. She cleared her throat, but paused as Regina spoke softly. "You have to want it to heal."

Emma sighed, taking her hand more firmly. "That won't be a problem." She took a deep breath, imagining Regina's hand as it was. Olive skinned, fine boned, flawless. Her thumb gently brushed the back of Regina's hand, willing the wound to close. Her hands began to glow, a golden light diffusing around their joined hands. Emma's breath caught in her throat, and she felt a buzz in her stomach. But after a quick glance up at the Mayor, she faltered. She couldn't use magic on Regina. She would hurt her. She would make things worse. The golden glow faded out, and Regina looked from her Emma, to her hand, and back to Emma again, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, Regina. I'm going to hurt you."

"You might. You might not. You won't know until you try. And it will help you with you magic." Regina reasoned, trying to leave out the fact that her hand hurt like hell, and she would prefer to be healed instantly, instead of living with it for weeks.

"I can learn that without using magic on you."

"Miss Swan." Regina was exasperated. "I thought you wanted to help."

"Yes, but..."

"But what? You won't do something you're afraid of?"

Emma scowled. "That's not—"

Regina was getting upset, and her hand was throbbing. "You would rather do something that's better for you, but not for other people, is that it?" She felt her anger rising like a tide, and although she knew it was residual anger from before, she didn't do anything to quell it. "You are a Charming, through and through. Just like I have been telling you."

Their eyes met with a sharp intensity, both parties getting angrier by the second. Emma didn't know why, but she felt her fingertips tingle as she retorted, "Yes. And I'm trying to  _help_  you, Regina! God! Why are you always such an ass! You need to learn when people are doing something to hurt you, and when they're trying to do something to NOT hurt you!" Her hands were glowing a pale orange, but neither women noticed.

"No White has ever done anything for me without expecting something in return!"

"Gah! Why does this  _always_  have to come back to my mother!" Emma shouted. Her hands glowed a deep orange and a sharp  _'Crack!'_  filled the air.

"Fuck!" cursed Regina, tears filling her eyes. She tried to yank her arm away from Emma but whimpered in pain. Her wrist was at an odd angle, and she found she was having trouble concentrating on anything but the pain shooting up her arm. She glared at Emma, who was pulling back, horrified.

"I—I—"

Regina didn't even speak. She just tried to remember to breathe through pain, cradling her broken wrist against her.

"It's broken..." Emma whispered, mouth open. "I broke...Regina, no. I'm..."

"Sorry. Yes. I've been hearing that far more than I ever needed to." Regina sucked in a breath as she stood up, making Emma scramble to get out of her way. "You have apologized far too much for it to mean anything of consequence." she seethed, teeth clenched as she bit back the lancing pain in her arm. "And you have 'helped' more than you  _ever_  should have."

The Mayor left with what dignity she had left, her back straight, face stoic. But one she was inside her room, her visage crumbled, knees weakening with pain. She stumbled to her bathroom, breathing ragged, collapsing against the sink as she gasped and tried to take deep breaths. Regina gingerly felt her wrist, gasping as the pain intensified. "Oh gods." She whimpered, biting her lip. She ignored the tears now streaming down her face, and wrapped her fingers gingerly around the rapidly swelling wrist. She tried to shift it, to snap the bone back in place, but the pain was too great. She stopped after a second, right hand gripping the edge of the sink as she sucked in gulps of air.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma stood outside the door to Regina's bathroom, trying desperately to figure out something she could do. But nothing came to mind. She agitatedly paced back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching, and small orange sparks kept shimmering and sputtering around her fingertips. She hated being useless. Tears stung her eyes.  _'Useless to do anything but hurt those around me.'_  she thought bitterly. Years of repressed memories tried to surface, but she roughly shoved them down. She had enough shit to deal with. She wasn't going to deal with any more right now.

She knocked once on the door, after another half-sob, half-cry from Regina. But a hoarse, whimpered "Get out!" stopped her from entering. And so she turned tail and left the broken monarch behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina downed as many pain meds as she could, wishing for anything to help the pain. What she ignored was that much of the pain she was trying to medicate wasn't brought on by her broken wrist and cut hand. She slowly went to her closet, and created a makeshift sling out of a blue scarf. Then she cleaned out and bandaged the gash on her hand. She tried to ignore the sharp, throbbing pain, but couldn't do anything else about it. Regina looked around her room, breathing still not returned completely to normal. She had no inclination to leave her room. She just wanted some peace. Peace and quiet. So the Mayor flipped off her lights, and curled up in bed, fighting off the tears that kept springing to her eyes. Eventually, the pain meds kicked in enough, and she fell into a fitful sleep, swollen wrist cradled against her chest.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma was flipping madly through the tome, looking for something, anything, that she could use to help Regina. She found spells on growing plants instantly from seeds. How to create a healthy forest. Hallucinogenic teas. Here Emma paused, eying the spell with surprise. Why would Regina need hallucinogenic teas? But she shook her head, moving past the spell. There were passages on how to speak to animals. Spells for conjuring forest spirits. Spells for calming scared animals. Spells for herbal induced sleep. The list went on. But none of it could help her. Emma swallowed the bile at the back of her throat. She felt sick. All of this was her fault. She couldn't even do a simple spell without a life threatening situation or her own overwhelming emotions giving her the control she needed. At least she knew that she was good at causing pain when she was angry. Emma groaned, eyes closing tightly as she fought back memories. She was good at hurting people who made her angry, or who had hurt her. She had always been good at it. Now that she had magic, it seemed she was much more of a hazard than she ever was before. Emma tried to ignore the shadows of past confrontations, angry foster parents, night terrors. She tried to take steadying breaths. Maybe this time she could do something good. Maybe this time she could do right by Regina.

Emma stood up, walking down the hallway, the book still in her hand. She paused outside of Regina's door, listening for any sound. There was none. She didn't knock. She didn't want to startle Regina, but she needed to know what was happening. Emma carefully turned the knob on the door, and winced as it creaked open. What she saw on the other side made her heart break. Regina was curled up in a ball on her bed, blankets mussed, hair disheveled, arm barely held by the sling. Emma swallowed, but opened the door further. Light from the hallway illuminated part of the Mayor, and Emma gasped. Regina's wrist was a mottled purple, bent at an unnatural angle. The blonde knelt down next to the bed, placing the book next to her. Her hand rested gently on Regina's knee as she looked the woman over. Tear streaks were still visible on the queen's cheeks, and her forehead was creased with pain, even in sleep. Emma looked over the hand, wincing when she saw the bandage over the gash she had failed to heal. She knew she had to fix this. The blonde steeled herself. She  _could_  fix this. But then she thought of how Regina would react. Emma was in her room, staring at her, and about to use magic on her after breaking her wrist. She shook her head. Regina would flip out.  _'I need something like...'_ Her eyes lit up. She quickly grabbed for the book, fumbling with the pages as she tried to find a spell she saw earlier. Finally she found it. "For the calming of animals." She raised an eyebrow and sighed. It would have to do. The blonde looked up at Regina, eyes softening as she saw how much younger she looked. Her heart felt painfully constricted, and knew there was no turning back.

Emma looked down at the page, reading over the words, and making sure that she was focusing only on that passage, and none of the others. Her brow wrinkled as she focused her power and blew on the page, the magic swirling up and around the bed, settling softly over Regina. Regina's skin seemed to sparkle slightly in the light from the hall, and Emma found herself entranced with the sleeping Mayor. But she shook herself and refocused on her task. She had to fix what she had done to this woman. Emma licked her lips and stared at Regina's wrist. She just hoped this worked. She gingerly laid her hands on Regina's swollen purple wrist, wincing at how tender it looked. She let memories of her and Regina well up inside her, and she let herself feel. Anger, frustration, intrigue, sadness, happiness, trust, betrayal, confusion. Everything. Emma felt the pull of her magic, and pushed it through her veins and into her fingertips. Her eyes closed as she willed her magic to knit bone and tendon back together. She heard a slight snap, and she winced, knowing that this was going to hurt Regina, even if she was as careful as she knew how. Emma focused harder on the wrist, fingers brushing gently over the mottled skin, watching the wrist shift as bones began to snap back into place. With a gasp, Regina woke up, eyes wide with pain. But the calming spell kicked in, much to Emma's relief, and Regina took a shaky breath. Her head turned, and she watched entranced, her face pinched at times, as her wrist was healed. Emma felt as if her life force was being sucked out with every pulse of her magic. She felt exhausted, but she continued, sighing when Regina's wrist moved of it's own accord beneath hers. She looked up and found herself gazing into Regina's eyes, a puzzled yet calm expression on the brunette's shadowed face. Emma gave her a small smile, then looked back at the bandage on her hand. She gently pulled it off, revealing the long, deep cut marring Regina's perfect olive skin.

"Just a little more. Almost done." She whispered. Her mouth pressed in a thin line as she willed the skin to heal, and watched in awe as it did just that. Her hand ran along Regina's wrist and hand, turning it over and examining it from every angle. Emma broke out in a brilliant smile.

"Does it hurt?" She asked gently, turning back to the Mayor.

Regina shook her head. "No." Her confusion was evident, but Emma could have sworn she saw something else. Pride, maybe? Happiness? Perhaps. Kindness? Yes. And most definitely a softness that hadn't been there before.

Regina shifted onto her side, and looked deeply into Emma's eyes, searching them for something, something neither of them could put into words. But she found her voice and said quietly, "Thank you."

Emma squeezed her hand gently. "You're welcome."

The calming spell and pain meds were continuing to take their toll on Regina, her eyes closing briefly before she forced them open again. Emma gave her a lopsided smile, and then stood up. She placed Regina's healed arm over her stomach, and pulled the covers up further. Then she gave into what could only have been her exhaustion, and leaned down to kiss the sleepy, rumpled Mayor on the forehead, and watched as Regina's eyes drifted closed again.

Emma padded out of the room quietly, pulling the door shut as silently as possible behind her. Then she readily collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

So the Sheriff and the Mayor slept, Regina getting lost in good dreams for the first time in years. And for the first time since she broke the curse, Emma fell to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter has references to underage rape. It's not graphic though.

_**Later that night** _

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep, hands gripping the sheets. Her breathing picked up, and she moaned. _The voices. They had returned. It had been years, but just as before, they slithered through her brain, picking apart her worst nightmares, her biggest regrets. They whispered words of horror, of hope in the darkness, then destroyed that hope piece by piece. They brought her to her knees again and again. Never a break. Never a respite. Never true peace. Just chaos and pain._

Emma shot up, gasping, eyes wide in terror. Her hands clutched at her chest as her brain tried to catch up to her racing heart. Shuddering sobs wracked her body. Her nightmares kept battering at her almost nonexistent mental defenses, quickly overwhelming her once more. She pulled her legs up under her, rocking back and forth as she tried to calm herself. She jumped at the house creaking, eyes wide in terror, searching the shadows for any sign of her personal demons. All the while, the vicious, wispy voices still curled their tendrils around her memories and emotions. All she knew were their whispers. Their cruel observations. And she found herself starting to believe them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina was startled awake from deep slumber, and tried to remember where she was. One look down, and she saw the pale blue scarf draped over her chest. Everything came rushing back, and she let out a deep sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair, then lifted her left hand to look at it. It was still healed. She shook her head. Then Regina realized something had woken her up. Her head tilted to the side as she slowly sat up, resting gently on her newly healed arm. Then she heard it. Crying. Regina didn't know why, but the sound made her heart clench, and before she knew it, she had bolted out of bed and rushed to Emma's door.

“Emma?” She called, knocking softly on the door. “Emma, please. What's wrong?

No answer.

“Emma Swan. Answer me this instant. What is wrong?”

No answer.

Regina grabbed the door knob and opened it, stopping in her tracks when she saw the Sheriff. “Oh...” she breathed, mouth open as she took in the disheveled, sobbing blonde. She didn't know what to do. Emma looked up, an unspeakable pain in her eyes. And without another word, Regina strode to Emma's side, sat on the bed, and held her. She held her as tightly as Emma had held her the day before. She held her like she always wished to be held. “It's going to be okay.” She breathed, running a soothing hand up and down Emma's back. “Shhhhh. It's going to be okay.”

Emma's head fell forward onto the Mayor's shoulder, and she let out a shuddering sob, hands clenching the back of Regina's shirt. The brunette didn't know how else to comfort her, so she just stayed the way she was, rubbing small circles against Emma's shuddering frame.

After a few minutes, Emma tensed. Regina felt herself tense as well, and then took a breath, wondering what to do next. But before she could decide, Emma gently began to push her away. The blonde rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, taking deep, shaky breaths. Regina looked Emma over with a critical gaze. Then she got up and left the room. She didn't notice Emma's hands fall to her lap, watching her leave.

Emma looked surprised when she returned, but smiled gently when she saw the tissue box in Regina's hand.

“Thanks” she said quietly.

Regina shrugged. “You needed them.”

Emma gave her a watery smile, but it quickly faded to an almost apathetic grimace. She pulled a tissue out, and blew her nose. Regina just sat on the end of her bed, actively putting some distance between them.

“What happened?” Regina asked. Emma looked exceedingly uncomfortable. “You needn't tell me, Miss Swan. But, if you do, maybe we can prevent this from happening in the future?” Regina reasoned, genuine concern on her face. The blonde swallowed. She worried her lip, fingers absentmindedly toying with the edge of the sheet.

“Foster parents.” She finally said. Regina's eyes widened. She hadn't expected an answer. But it seemed she was getting one. So she silently nodded, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable. If Miss Swan wanted to talk, she would listen. At least for a while, anyway.

“They...uh. Well. This one couple wasn't always that.... _nice_.” Emma's voice turned bitter at the end, a scowl creasing her brow. Her fingertips grazed over her thigh, as if mapping out a complex design. “I was their favorite toy.”

Regina's face darkened, but she continued listening.

“One night...they....um....The dad...he......” Emma trailed off, cheeks growing pink, expression morphing into one of nausea.

“He....touched you?” Regina queried, head tilting slightly. Her jaw muscles flexed as she waited for the inevitable answer.

“Yeah.” sighed Emma, running a shaky hand through her hair. “Said I needed to grow up. And that he had a lot to teach me.” She looked up, embarrassed, but found herself a bit taken with the way Regina's lip was curling in disgust. She continued, watching Regina's face carefully. “He took me first. His wife took me after that, and then told him to teach me one last 'lesson' before they went to bed.”

Regina was finding it hard to control her outrage. No child should be treated that way. She struggled to keep her breathing under control, eyes flashing with anger.

Emma continued. “After that, I started hearing voices in my head...” Emma gave a pained half smile. “The shrink I had a few foster families later said it was a symptom of trauma. And sometimes...sometimes they like to come back and remind me of things better left forgotten, you know?”

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, memorizing the blue and green eyed sheriff's pain. She swallowed. It was a look she had only ever seen when she looked in a mirror. Her gaze quickly dropped to her hands, and noticed that her knuckles were white. She flexed her hand slowly, thinking of a proper response. All that came out was, “What do the voices say?” Her eyes slid up to Emma's face again, wondering, wishing, hoping the blonde would answer.

“Why do you care?” Emma sighed, running a tired hand through her hair once more. Regina felt a small smile tug at her mouth, taking in the woman's mussed appearance. But the smile quickly left when she realized Emma was waiting for an answer. She cleared her throat. How much would she say? How much _could_ she say? She got lost in her thoughts for a moment, and was startled to find herself whispering, “Because I've heard them too.”

Emma looked at her hard, trying to find a lie in Regina's face. The brunette just looked back with a steady, hooded gaze. Emma's mouth opened slightly as her head tilted to the side. But nothing came out. Her mouth closed in a tight line. Minutes passed, with Emma's fingers anxiously picking at the white cotton sheet. Regina sighed, getting ready to leave when Emma said in a voice barely above a whisper, “The voices say that I'll never be good enough.”

Regina's heart clenched, memories of her own past moving almost within reach. She tried to push them down. Her attention jerked back to Emma when the blonde spoke again.

“And they remind me that no matter what I was _meant_ to become, all I am is...”

“...broken.” whispered Regina, voice cracking.

Emma nodded. Neither woman looked at the other, both trying to ignore their own pain, and the uncomfortable fact that the each of them knew the other could relate. Completely.

“So, your dream was...?”

“Memories.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Sometimes something triggers them. Other times...” Emma shrugged.

“They come back without warning, as if to remind us we'll never fully get over our past, no matter how much we may want to.” Regina gave Emma a bitter smile, then stood up abruptly. She tried to smooth her wrinkled, blood stained shirt with a hand as she struggled to keep a lid on her emotions. Another look at the haunted Sheriff, and Regina left, shutting the door behind her. She didn't look back.

Emma groaned, and fell back in bed, arm over her eyes. Regina's words kept repeating in her head. _“We never fully get over our past.”_ She had known that if anyone in Storybrooke could understand her past, it was most likely Regina. She had been right. She rolled onto her side, curling up in the fetal position, her chest rising and falling like an irregular heartbeat. Emma brushed a hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Emma knew she would be analyzing Regina's words soon enough, but decided to deal with that once she actually got a decent amount of sleep. But as her eyes slowly closed, she thought she heard a whisper, a sighing voice. Her heart clenched, and she pulled her pillow over her head. _'Just don't listen to them. Then they'll go away.'_ she thought, keeping her eyes tightly closed. But Emma didn't believe her own words.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina washed her hands in the bathroom and dried them off. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the sink, head bowed. She felt surprisingly calm, considering how close to the surface certain memories were. She looked up and searched her eyes in the mirror. She sighed. Yes. Miss Swan had the same look in her eyes. Regina knew what kind of pain the Sheriff must be in, and found herself feeling sympathetic for the woman. In Storybrooke, it was hard to find anyone who could understand that kind of pain, let alone be willing to admit to it. Once again, Emma was the exception. The Mayor wondered if the Charming's knew how haunted and broken their daughter was, and felt a twinge of pleasure as she imagined them finding out for the first time. But Emma's face flashed in her mind, and she cringed. No. Emma would get hurt in the process. The Queen's expression froze. Since when had she begun caring if _Emma Swan_ got hurt? She scowled. Her fingers tapped against the porcelain.

With a frustrated sigh Regina pushed away from the sink and headed into her bedroom. Hand on her hip, she surveyed the rumpled bedding, and then looked down at her own shirt. The scarf still hung around her neck, bloodstains still marred her button down, and the wrinkles in the fabric were atrocious. She breathed out slowly as she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. As queen, she never had to deal with any of this. But she wasn't a real queen, she kept reminding herself. Not anymore. And she was mayor in name only. The position held no power anymore. _'And I_ look _like I have no power'._ She thought with disgust, fingers now working quickly to unbutton her shirt. She stripped it off, dropping it into her hamper as she picked out a change of clothing. She checked the clock. Five in the morning. Regina sighed and headed into the bathroom, knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. She finished taking off her clothing, and turned on the shower. As her fingers ran through the gradually warming stream of water, her mind traveled back to Emma. Stepping into the shower, she thought, _'I hope she's resting.'_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Emma had barely drifted off to sleep when a particularly vivid memory woke her up again. Her hands covered her face as she let the silent sobs overwhelm her. She hated this. All of it. She had no control of herself when she was like this. And she hated it more than she's hated anything in her life. With a shaky hiccup, she stumbled out of bed, pulling the blanket with her, just trying to get away. But as soon as she was outside of her room, she stopped. There was no where to run to. She took a shaky breath, then let it out. She welcomed the normality of it—the feeling of air filling her lungs, and the rush of air leaving them. The wood floor under her feet. The blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. The fabric between her fingers. They were things she could name, could categorize, could say whether she liked the or not. They were real. And they had no opinions about her, no emotional bearing on her life. They gave her something physical to focus on, and so Emma Swan payed attention to every detail. Maybe if she focused hard enough on the reality around her, all of the broken pieces she couldn't fix, all the horrible memories she couldn't fight off, all the voices and whispered doubts, everything bad rattling around for space and thought and attention, would just fade away and give her some peace. She paused outside of Regina's bedroom, wishing she wouldn't have to be alone. But a part of her pulled back. She didn't need anyone. Especially not Regina. But the lonely, broken pieces of her fought to a stalemate, so Emma sat down next to Regina's door, wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, and rested her chin on her knees. She could hear Regina moving around inside her room, and the sounds comforted her. She wasn't really alone. And no one here was trying to fix her, like some toy that no one wanted anymore, but felt bad about throwing out. She didn't need anyone else in her life trying, and _failing_ , to fix her. She just needed someone to understand her. Her fingers picked at a few loose threads in the blanket. No, she wasn't alone. And maybe, just maybe, there was someone behind that door that could understand.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Regina had finished putting on her makeup, and was straightening her blouse. She leaned towards the mirror an pursed her lips, making sure her lipstick was perfect. A pleased smile lit up her face as she ran a final brush through her hair, making sure to keep the ends flipped up. She nodded. This was definitely a hairstyle she liked. She ran her hands down her blouse one more time, turning to the side to make sure she looked good from all angles. Her smile grew as her eyes traveled up her body. Regina knew she would make an impression. She refused to think about _why_ she cared so much about making an impression, since the only person who was around to see her was in infuriating, clumsy, annoying blonde. But knowing she could impress an entire room of people, regardless of gender, had always been an empowering feeling for Regina. She loved the power of holding people in rapt attention. And today, she needed to feel powerful, even if it was all just an illusion.

With a curt nod, the brunette turned and left the bathroom, shutting the light off behind her. She slipped on low black heels, and was making a mental checklist of things to do that day when she opened the door and tripped over a body outside her door. She barely managed to regain her balance, although it was a far from graceful save. Regina shot a glare over the blonde headed lump sitting cross legged on the floor.

“Miss Swan.” She growled. “WHY are you outside my door?”

Emma tried to smile. “Couldn't sleep.”

Regina's eyes narrowed, a bit of concern flitting through their brown depths as she took a closer look at the woman. Emma's eyes had dark circles under them, and her fingers were clinging to the blanket as if was her only tether to reality. Regina mentally sighed, and curtly inclined her head. Turning, she headed into the kitchen. She turned on the lights and began pulling out chocolate powder, milk, and mugs. Once the first mug of milk was in the microwave, she got out two spoons. A soft rustle sounded in the hallway, and she smiled to herself. It was gone by the time Emma shuffled into the kitchen, blue blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, hair a rumpled mess. The blonde yawned, then plopped herself down on a stool next to the island. She sat silently and watched as Regina made them both hot chocolate. Emma shot Regina a tired, but genuinely grateful smile when she was handed a hot mug. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, the smile growing on her face. Regina felt herself smiling back.

“Hot cocoa with cinnamon, just the way you like it.”

Emma looked at her through her lashes as she took a tentative sip. Her face scrunched up as the liquid burned her tongue. “Hot. Hot!” Her mouth contorted as she fanned her hand close to her face, as if that action alone would heal her burned tongue. Regina repressed a chuckle as she sat down on her own stool. She crossed on leg over her knee, and gently set her steaming cup down. She was going to let hers cool down a bit before she attempted to drink it. To her amusement, Emma had tried another sip already, nose wrinkling again as she sucked in a breath of air to cool her mouth.

“Its temperature will not radically change if you wait mere seconds between sips, Miss Swan.” Regina gave her a smirk.

Emma looked up at her and gave an embarrassed smile. “What can I say. I'm a sucker for punishment.” Her eyes grew a bit more troubled after she said this, but Regina watched as the blonde shook it off and turned back to stare intently at her cocoa.

“Now...” Regina licked her lips as she ran her hands over her legs, hands wrapping around her knee as she tried to find a way to bring up Emma's use of magic the night before.

“Mmmm?” Emma mumbled around her sip of cocoa.

“About last night...” Regina trailed off. How should she say this?

“Oh. That.” Emma looked embarrassed again. “I'm sorry Regina.”

Regina shot her a disgruntled expression.

“Oh. Right. You wanted me to stop apologizing for things. Um. Sorr—” Emma realized she was about to apologize again, and snorted into her drink. Her eyebrows shot together as she sighed. Her tongue slid out and tried to get the chocolate off her lip. But she couldn't quite reach it all. She ran her thumb along her top lip, and then the tip of her nose, before popping the finger in her mouth. Looking up, she caught Regina looking at her with a partially amused expression. Emma shrugged and shot her a small grin.

“Anyway. About last night.” Her eyes flicked down to Regina's wrist, making sure it was still healed. “It's all better?” She asked quietly, eyes moving up to meet Regina's. The Mayor inclined her head in the affirmative.

“Good.” Emma gave a relieved sigh. She took another sip of her cocoa, then set it down on the counter. She folded her hands in her lap. Her mouth opened to say something when Regina spoke up again.

“What did you use on me?”

Emma looked confused. “....Magic?”

“What did you use to subdue me.” Regina clarified quietly. She wouldn't meet Emma's gaze. Emma shuffled her feet against the stool leg. She could tell this was a delicate situation, but couldn't quite put her finger on why. “I used a spell to calm animals.”

Regina's head jerked up, eyes flashing and nostrils flaring. But her voice was calm when she responded. “For....animals.” the hesitance was obvious in her tone, as if she was finding it hard to comprehend. Emma shrugged.

“Yeah. It was the only thing I could find in that nature book of yours, and I didn't trust myself to do a good enough job without the spell book.” She scratched the side of her head, an apologetic half-smile on her face. “Was that wrong?”

Regina struggled to find an answer. “Not in the way you might think, I suppose. Why did you believe I needed to be....sedated?”

“I knew you wouldn't be happy with me in your room, using magic on you without your permission.”

“So you decided to strip the decision away from me altogether, and rather than ask me, and respect my choice, you magically drugged me so I could do nothing to stop you.”

Emma hadn't thought of it that way, and as she mulled it over, she realized how bad this must look. She had trapped Regina in a no win situation. She had healed Regina, yes. But after looking at the troubled and almost haunted expression on Regina's face, she realized Regina may have felt more violated than helped. Emma looked up at the ceiling, voicing an aggravated groan.

“I can't do anything right, can I?” She felt angry tears prick the back of her eyes, but forced them to not fall. Regina noticed the glassy look in her eyes, but didn't comment on it. She was struggling with her own problems right now.

“Obviously you _can_ do some things right. You healed my hand, and the spell from the book performed correctly for you. You performed the magic well.” It was a close to a compliment as Emma had ever heard come from Regina's mouth. But she couldn't fight the feeling that she had made a big mistake.

She looked into Regina's eyes, willing her to believe her. “I didn't want you to feel the pain, and pull away from me when I was trying to heal you. I didn't want to hurt you again.”

Regina could hear the earnestness in Emma's voice, and closed her eyes as she took a long breath. Then she looked back up into Emma's eyes.

“And for that I am grateful....” she hesitated.

“But?”

“But I would appreciate you not use magic on me without my consent.”

Emma nodded. She refused to meet Regina's gaze anymore, opting instead for staring at the floor.

“I've been forced to do too many things against my will to easily appreciate the sentiment. I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful.” Regina sighed.

Emma paused, unsure whether to say what she was thinking.

“We were both made to do things that no child should endure, weren't we.” It was a statement, not a question.

Regina looked up sharply, but nodded. She didn't say anything though. It was one thing to confirm someone else's suspicions. It was another to say them out loud, and make them all too real. She reached out to take her mug, taking a long drink before wrapping both hands around it. Her thumb played along the handle.

“You could have asked me to stop, right?” Emma asked. “Cause if that spell made it so you couldn't even tell me no....Crap. I'm sorry.”

Regina gave her a thoughtful look. “I believe I could have asked you to stop, if I had wanted you to. I would have been powerless to stop you myself, but I could have said something, yes.”

Emma looked relieved, and Regina realized there was truly no malicious intent behind Miss Swan's actions. There had definitely been a lack of finesse, and little consideration for her feelings, but Emma had done everything _for_ her. It was a new sensation, knowing that someone had done something they were scared to do, just because they believed she needed it. Regina's chest felt strangely warm, and she smiled into her cup as she took another sip of cocoa.

“Shall we have breakfast?” The brunette stood up, heading to the cupboards.

“I'm not really hungry.”

Regina looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

“But thank you.” Emma finished, and gave her a smile that almost reached her eyes.

“Alright.” Regina said, pulling out a box of Malt-o-Meal. She began measuring out the necessary ingredients to make her favorite hot cereal when she felt eyes trained on her back. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde, all the while stirring the milk and cereal in the bowl.

“What is it, Miss Swan?”

“You didn't strike me as a boxed hot cereal kinda gal.” she said, her smile a bit larger now.

“I happen to like many of the breakfast foods you have in this world. This is just one of them.”

“You're full of surprises.” Emma joked.

“Mmmmm.”

“What about other foods? Oatmeal? Grits? Cocoa Wheats?”

“Henry loves Cocoa Wheats. I find it unappealing.”

Emma laughed, playing with her mug. “I'm not surprised he likes it.”

“He used to ask for it every morning for months after he turned six.” Regina smiled as she talked, placing the bowl in the microwave. She pressed start, and then turned around, resting her hip on the counter. “He wanted cocoa wheats and chocolate milk, or cinnamon poptarts and hot chocolate.”

“I can't imagine you giving in to him. You always seem like such a health freak.” Emma chuckled.

Regina looked offended. “I enjoy pancakes, pie, and sugary drinks as much as the next person, Miss Swan. The fact that I choose to eat healthier than _you_ is hardly an indication as to whether I would allow my son to enjoy the occasional sugar filled breakfast.”

“Oh. So you DID let him eat cocoa wheats and chocolate milk for breakfast?” Emma looked impressed. “Jeez. And here I was feeling bad for the kid, having to eat all healthy and stuff with you. Guess I was wrong.”

“Indeed.” sniffed Regina. After a few seconds of listening to the microwave hum, she added, “And I only let him eat an all chocolate breakfast on Saturday mornings. He would eat his cocoa wheats while watching Saturday morning cartoons.” Her face softened. “He loved all the superhero shows. That is one thing I was grateful for in this world. Instead of fairy tales and true love being treated as a religion, as it is in my land, you have your comic books. Stories of heroes that have magic-like abilities who fight for good. But each hero usually has a troubled past, or has done some horrible things....and they're still the heroes. Everyone doesn't immediately judge people based on a few mistakes. And even villains like Lex Luther can redeem themselves, if just for a time.”

Emma watched Regina carefully, taking in her words. She knew they were more about the Mayor than comic books. And she understood completely. That was why she had believed more in the existence of superheroes than in fairy tale creatures when she was growing up.

“Henry and I both agree that we wish you had all turned out to be characters from the Marvel or DC universe.” she said, smiling as she remembered the conversation.

“I suppose my son came up with a suitable villain for me.”

“Yup. He thought you'd be cool as Enchantress, but he said you would have made a cool Star Sapphire.”

Regina looked at her, willing her to explain. “...and?”

“Right. Uh...Enchantress is one of the most powerful villains in comic book history. She's an arch enemy of Thor, and is a powerful and often ruthless sorceress.” Regina's jaw flexed, and she turned her back on the blonde as she took her breakfast out of the microwave.

“And Star Sapphire...she's a normal woman who was taken over by a magical gem that bestows great power, but takes over most of your personality to serve its own ends. She sometimes becomes the hero, sometimes the villain. It depends on the story. There are many women like her, and they're, um, like the green lanterns, only they fight for the defense of true love.” Emma smiled at the irony of the description, and watched Regina stirring her cereal.

“So Henry thinks I could be the...anti-hero?”

“Yeah. I suppose you could say that.”

“And she fights for true love.” Regina scoffed. She didn't know how she should process this information. The fact that even in the world of comics that she had come to love, Henry saw her as the villain...hurt. Deeply. But at the same time, saying she could be someone who could change, and who fought for love, even after everything Henry knew she had done...THAT made her heart ache. Her hand paused, and she leaned against the counter. She missed him so much.

“Who did he pick for you?” She asked quietly.

Emma shifted on the stool, tugging on her blanket as she got re-situated. “Well, he couldn't decide between Black Canary, Ms. Marvel, Wonder Woman, or Thor” Emma laughed.

“But Thor is a _man._ ”

“I know, right? I'd prefer Black Canary I think. I also suggested Black Widow, but she has 'red hair'.” Emma said in a mock whine.

Regina grumbled, and yanked her bowl off the counter before heading to the table and sitting down.

“What?” Emma asked. She stood up, blanket dragging behind her as she moved to sit down next to Regina.

Regina stewed for a moment, playing with her cereal. “I thought I'd make more of a Zatanna.” She mumbled.

Emma's head fell back as she laughed. “Oh really?” She cleared her throat, then said in an announcer's voice, “Regina Mills, aka the Superhero Zatanna, illusionist and magician extraordinaire, who, despite her troubled past, faced every situation with humor, fun, and more than a touch of magic!” Emma laughed again, a huge smile on her face. Regina studiously ignored her. “I think you'd need to work on your sense of humor, Madame Mayor. It's one of Zatanna's best traits.”

Regina glared at her, then took an angry bite of Malt-o-Meal. “I can be funny.” she complained, still scowling.

Emma's laughed had turned into nearly silent giggles, and Regina could see the blonde's shoulders shaking in her peripheral vision.

“Hush.” She hissed, then took another bite, choosing to look anywhere but Emma.

“Oh come on, Regina. You gotta admit, your Zatanna would be turning people into frogs and then giving them joke names just for fun. Hell, that'd be flipping _hilarious_ , but not necessarily superhero behavior.” The blonde gave the Mayor a playful grin. She was genuinely enjoying herself. And at the twitch of the brunette's lips, she knew Regina was enjoying herself too.

“Your mother would make quite an attractive frog.” Regina deadpanned. Emma guffawed, staring at the Mayor with her mouth open wide. “Oh god. She would flip. OUT.” Emma laughed harder, shaking her head. “If you ever choose to do that, let me know first.”

Regina looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“Just so I can watch.” Emma said, eyes dancing. Regina snorted, but found herself smiling anyway.

“And if I don't let you know?”

“Then PLEASE, at least take a video. And then turn her human again a week later so we can watch her try and readjust to living on two legs, and not eating bugs.” Emma was overwhelmed with another fit of giggles. “I would pay money to see her face when you did that!”

Regina laughed, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. “Charming would throw a fit.” She smirked.

Emma grinned back, still laughing slightly. “Knowing him, he'd probably kiss her over and over, hoping she'd turn back into a princess.”

Regina rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively in the air. “It wouldn't be a curse, so true love's kiss wouldn't break it.”

“You can turn people into frogs without cursing them?” Emma asked, genuinely interested.

“Yes. How do you suppose we witches turn ourselves into animals? It's not like we would ever curse ourselves like that. _Please_.”

“Soooo, could you teach me how to turn people into frogs?” Emma gave her a shit-eating grin.

Regina pursed her lips, regarding the blonde carefully.

“Perhaps.”

Emma nose wrinkled in happiness. “Cool. Very cool.”

 

Just then, a loud thundering _BOOM!_ sounded outside the cabin, and the entire building shook, glass rattling in their panes.

“What the—” Emma bolted up, blanket dropping to the floor as she rushed to the window. Regina wasn't far behind. “What was that?!” Emma demanded.

The Mayor just looked out the window, barely able to see bast the torrential rain that had just started coming down in sheets. Her brow furrowed, but she backed away slowly, and edged to her seat. She took another look out the window.

“I...think it was just the storm.”

“That's one fucking scary thunderstorm, Regina.” Emma's tone made it clear she wasn't buying it.

Regina shrugged. “We have no way of leaving here yet, Miss Swan. So you're going to have to curb your curiosity for the time being.” She did her best to hide her worry.

Emma looked out the window again, unnerved that she couldn't see an inch past the glass.

“I suppose...” said, trailing off. “What else could it be if it's not a storm, or at least a normal storm?”

“Magic.”

“That's all you've got? _Magic?_ Magic can do anything from lighting a candle to realm jumping!”

“Precisely.”

“Come on, Regina! Can't you give me more than that?”

Regina looked at her critically. “I have only as much information as you have, _Sheriff._ I have nothing to go on except one loud boom that sounded like particularly loud thunder, and the fact that it's raining exceptionally hard right now. Even my powers of deduction and guesswork have limits, Miss Swan.”

Emma stewed by the window, knowing in her bones that something else was happening. But like Regina said, they had almost nothing concrete to go on.

The Mayor was finished up her breakfast. The sound of the chair scraping against the wood floor drew Emma's attention, and she turned around to watch the Mayor's hips sway as she made her way into the kitchen. The Sheriff was momentarily distracted before another boom echoed off the walls, and lightning split the sky. It was so bright, she could see it through the thick sheets of rain.

“This is not good.” She muttered under breath.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina turned the corner from the kitchen towards the living room. Her mind was working furiously. She had lied to Emma. There were many distinct possibilities for what could cause such a storm. And almost none of them were good. As she passed the front door, she pulled up short. Her eyes widened as she saw the sickly green and gray streaks mingling with the purple of her magic. Her stomach clenched as she reached her fingers out, almost touching the barrier. She felt faint, hand shaking, as a green tendril snaked out and slid across her fingertip. “Oh gods.” she gasped, jumping back. She held her finger, fighting back rapidly rising bile. “Oh gods no.”


	7. Chapter 7

Emma bent to pick up the blanket that was still lying on the floor. But Regina's voice made her pause. She looked over at Regina, forehead creasing in worry at the woman's rigid stance. She walked over to her.

“Regina?” She said gently, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

“Emma...” The Mayor breathed, staring in horror at the door. Emma's eyes widened. Regina had used her first name.

“Emma, there's...” Regina seemed to shake herself, standing straighter. She turned to look at the blonde, an almost fatalistic determination on her face.

“We need to get out of here.”

The Sheriff nodded, feeling her heart rate pick up.

“Is it...?”

“ _Now._ ” She didn't waste time asking any more questions. She walked quickly to her room, tossing the blanket on the bed before heading to her dressers. The Mayor had followed her, and stood in her doorway, but Emma did her best to ignore her, stripping off her tank top, shorts, and underwear. In different circumstances, she would have felt either arousal or horror at being seen naked. A glance over her shoulder and she saw that Regina was standing with her back to the blonde, arms wrapped around her chest. Emma shrugged, and turned back to the dresser, pulling out a bra, underwear, and socks, her favorite jeans, and a faded blue button down. Within a minute she was dressed.

“Come.” Regina said huskily, walking away from the blonde. Emma followed after her, hopping from one foot to the other as she pulled on her boots. 

“Hey, can I brush my teeth first?” She asked, noticing the bad taste in her mouth. “I don't like to start my day without—”

“Quickly.”

“'Kay.” Emma headed into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush. She saw how wild her hair was, and instantly groaned. “Awe man! Dammit.” She took a deep breath, and let out an aggravated moan. “Awwwwwe.” She dropped her toothbrush onto the porcelain and tried desperately to pat her hair down. “God. Why didn't she tell me I looked like this!”

“Because you look fine.”

Emma's head spun and she saw Regina standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“Now brush.”

Emma grumbled and turned back to the mirror as Regina walked away again. Emma unconsciously found herself listening to the familiar, comforting sound of heels clicking against the floor. She looked at herself, and shook her head. Taking the brush, Emma tackled her curls, groaning at the tangles. After a minute she put the brush down and grabbed her toothbrush. As soon as the toothpaste hit her mouth, she sighed. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of getting clean. She hated morning breath. She spit and rinsed, and at the sound of her toothbrush tapping against the porcelain, Regina appeared again.

“Miss Swan. If you are quite finished?”

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded. She snagged a hair tie on her way out of the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a low, loose ponytail. A few wisps of hair curled around her face, but she ignored them. As Emma followed Regina towards the front door, she began to feel different. Strange. _Off_. Her heart rate slowed, and she felt herself grow sluggish. The lights flickered and dimmed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The Sheriff blinked, noticing the narrowing of her sight as her eyelids dropped. But just as suddenly, time seemed to speed up. She stumbled when everything moved past her at an alarming rate, the ceiling spinning as she fell to her knees. She gasped, head bent, fingers tense against the hardwood flooring.

“Emma!” Regina cried out, rushing to Emma's side. She placed a hand on the blonde's back, and leaned down to look at her face. “What's wrong?”

“Dunno.” Emma groaned, a hand moving up to hold her head. “Everything seemed to stop for a minute, then go super fast.”

Regina's face was still creased in concern when Emma looked up. Emma found herself staring into deep brown eyes, and once again felt as if time was standing still. Both eyes searched the others'. Tongues licked lips. Throats moved as they swallowed. And then both of their expressions shifted to nausea. 

“Oh god....” groaned Emma, bending in two, arms around her stomach. Regina placed a hand on the wall to steady herself as she tried desperately to breathe through her nose and quell the nausea. Both tried to take slow, deep breaths, but then their world seemed to shudder and roll, and both women dry heaved. Regina was leaning fully against the wall now, eyes tightly shut. She could feel her world spinning, and didn't need to see it and trigger another rebellion from her stomach.

Emma lay curled up on the floor, jaw clenched. “Regina...” She gasped between waves of nausea, and the shuddering of the house.

And just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Emma took a gulp of air and sat up a bit. She looked over at Regina, watching the color slowly come back into her cheeks.

“What was that?” She whispered, holding her head as she got to her knees. “ _God_ that hurts!” she hissed.

Regina's look of concern came back as she leaned forward, barely touching her fingertips to Emma's temple. “Your head is hurting you?”

“YES.”

Regina's brow creased further.

“That shouldn't be happening...” She trailed off.

“Wait. You know what this is?!”

Regina paused for a minute, contemplating what she could say.

“I don't know exactly, but I do know that magic is being used outside the barrier, magic strong enough to get through, but not break it...at least not yet. The collision of magics is what caused the vertigo and nausea. Headaches are....rare.” Regina scowled, staring at Emma's forehead as if it would give her the answers.

“So we need to get out of here and find out who's using magic, right?”

Regina nodded curtly, groaning as she stood up. She held out her hand to Emma. “Time to find a way out of here.” Emma reached up and took the Mayor's hand. She felt her fingers wrap around Regina's, but was quickly distracted by the lancing pain in her head.

“Shit.” She cringed. She didn't notice the sympathetic flash in Regina's eyes. But Regina shook it off, features hardening as she let her mast slip into place.

“There is work to be done, Sheriff, if you are quite done complaining.”

Emma started at the cold edge to Regina's voice, turning to look at the brunette. Regina saw the pain in the blonde's eyes, but ignored it. She let go of her hand and stalked over to the door. She had to find a way to get them both out of here. Emma shouldn't be hurting. Not unless there was something else out there, something even more powerful and malevolent than what she expected to find waiting for them. Regina stopped at the door again, watching the gray and green tendrils wrap around more of her purple magic, choking the life out of it. Then she paused. She crouched, reaching her fingers towards a purple mist that was starting to seep in from under the door. Her eyes widened as the smoke ghosted up her arm, and she jerked back. Her left hand rubbed her arm, trying to get rid of the crackling, cold, dank feeling from her skin. It was like static on an overcast, foggy morning. Her eyes darted to the rest of her house, taking in the purple smoke that was also beginning to seep in from each window. She swallowed. This was not good.

“What is that?” Emma demanded from behind her, glaring at the smoke.

“Whatever magic is breaking down my barrier has made holes already. We need to get out of here before they cause more damage.”

“Why? It looks like the smoke that brought magic to Storybrooke. Remember?”

Regina nodded.

“Then why is this kind dangerous?”

“It's not. At least, not to you.” Regina said, voice quiet. “I think it's causing your headaches, but it won't really hurt you, as far as I know.”

“But....it will hurt _you?_ ” Emma asked, filling in the blanks. She watched Regina carefully. Her face looked pinched, hand rubbing her arm.

“Yes. And I won't survive if we don't get out of here.”

Emma stepped close,reaching out to grab Regina's arm and ask her more questions. But as soon as she touched her arm, the Mayor hissed in pain, jerking her arm away. Emma's eyes widened and she grabbed Regina's shoulder, turning her around. The brunette's hand was an ashen gray color. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt cuff and pushed the sleeve back. Regina's arm was gray almost up to her elbow.

“Oh Regina...” Emma breathed.

Regina's jaw muscles flexed,and she glared at the Sheriff. “If you are quite done gawking, perhaps you could use your talents to help us escape? I would prefer to keep my rosy complexion for a bit longer, if you don't mind.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Was that a joke, Your Majesty?” At Regina's scowl, she smiled. “Yup. I guess it was.” Her smile grew tight as she looked back at Regina's arm. Her back straightened, and she rolled her shoulders, face determined.

“Let's get out of here.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

“Here.” Regina handed Emma a deep red book with black thorns on the cover. As soon as Emma touched it, she felt a surge of power from the book. She gasped and dropped it.

“Jesus Regina! You could warn me first!” She exclaimed, shaking her hand out. It had gone slightly numb. Regina was unamused.

“Do be careful with my property, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want you destroying any more of my house.”

Emma scoffed. “We're trying to break _out_ of here before you die from smoke inhalation. I think the least of your worries should be me breaking stuff in here.”

Regina just scowled, leaning down to pick up the book with her left hand. Her right arm ached terribly. She reverently held the book against her chest, and shot Emma a look. “We have work to do, Sheriff. Please pay attention.” She thrust the book into Emma's hands again, and watched with guarded pleasure as the blonde winced. “You had better learn how to handle a little power, Miss Swan. Once we get out of here, there will be more than enough power to deal with, and I won't be able to help nearly as much as either of us would like.”

Emma nodded, and looked back at the book, trying to adjust to the tingles shooting through her palms and up her arms. It seemed to seep into her very bones, and settled deep inside her chest as she opened to the first page.

_'For the destruction of that which was created;_

_For the taking of that which has been given;_

_For the thwarting of what will be;_

_This I bequeath._

_-R.'_

Emma read the inscription, and looked up at Regina quizzically.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Oh.” Emma looked back at the book, rereading the words. “He was quite the knight in shining armor, wasn't he.” She said dryly. Regina gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Well then. Let's get started.” Emma plopped down on the edge of the love seat and flipped a few pages. But she paused, knowing it didn't feel right. Her brow furrowed as she opened the book halfway, and flipped a few pages back. Her eyes fell on a title on page 76, paragraph 2. _“Be careful what you wish for. Magick has a way of making things happen that were not within your plans, however carefully laid. Make necessary room for error when casting this spell and others in this book.”_ The handwriting was archaic, but readable. Emma's eyes slid up to the paragraph header: _“To destroy what one holds most dear.”_

The Sheriff swallowed. Why had she turned to this page? Regina leaned over her shoulder, and then looked at the blonde. 

“Is there something on these pages you believe may help us, Miss Swan?”

“Just a...feeling. But I have no idea why. I have no reason to try and take away something someone 'holds most dear'.” She said, confused. She shrugged. It didn't matter. Emma held the book up to Regina. “So what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to know what it feels like to destroy someone's spells.” She said simply. Emma looked startled. “So. Wait. The power to get us out of here was in this book all along?” She gave the brunette an incredulous look. “Then why all the theatrics about not getting out of here in the first place?”

Regina sighed, running her fingertips over the edge of the page. “Because these spells are different. They are there to give you a medium to channel your magic. Most people born without magic cannot use scrolls. And even those with magic must know how to channel it properly. Otherwise things can go very, very wrong. It's the written equivalent of a potion, you might say. And if you are an inexperienced alchemist and potion maker, or in this case, author, you may very well end up killing the one you're trying to save.”

Emma looked back at the book with a bit more respect. “Snow never said anything about that when she told me to use the spell in Gold's cell.”

Regina's eyes grew cold. “You were in _Gold's_ cell? And you used one of _his_ spells?”

“Yeaaah. I wasn't really sure if we should, but we needed to get out of there, and it was our only option at the time.”

Regina's eyes seemed to see right through the Sheriff. “He's still manipulating everything. Even you...” She focused on the blonde, eyes piercing. “ _Especially_ you.”

“But what has that got to do with—”

Regina's waved her hand, cutting Emma off. “That's not important right now. Right now, we need to find a way out of here, and we don't have any more time for you to learn control.” The Mayor took a deep breath. “It seems I will have to forgo acquittal of my 'crimes' in favor of my life.”

Emma eyed the book uncertainly. “If I don't kill us first.”

Regina was careful to keep her face stoic and not show her complete agreement with that statement. 

“Now. I want you to try two spells first, for practice.” She turned to an almost blank page, and pointed to the one paragraph on the page.

“Focused fire.” Emma's eyes widened. “Hell no! I'm not going to use _fire_!” Her head spun to look incredulously at the Mayor. “How could you want me to use FIRE!!”

“Because I want to know you can protect us from what will be waiting for us on the other side of that door.”

The seriousness of Regina's words made Emma's stomach clench. If Regina thought it was necessary for her to practice using fire, then they were in far more danger than she had thought.

“I don't want to destroy this house.” She said. “Or you...” She added quietly.

“If you can't protect us once we get out of this house, there is little use leaving, now isn't there?”

“I suppose.”

“So. Miss Swan. I believe you have a spell to perform.”

“What do you want me to.....set on fire?” Emma looked around the room, trying to find something Regina could possibly be okay with. When she looked back up to the brunette, she realized Regina had gone. In a minute she returned, carrying one of Emma's misshapen horses from before. The Mayor went to the kitchen, wet a towel, and headed into the living room, placing the towel on the table. Then she set the horse on the towel, and stood back.

“This should suffice, yes?”

“Yeah. I guess it will.” Emma flexed her fingers, swallowing as she looked from the statue to the book and back to the statue again.

“Just remember. Focus on the magic, and _will_ it to happen.”

Emma nodded, running one hand over the page. She felt the magic course through her fingers, and knew that this was a pass or fail test. The blonde took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She pictured the book, and then the statue. Leaning down, her eyes opened as she blew softly on the page, and focused on pushing her magic into the words. The ink shimmered, and dust rolled off it in waves. The magic swirled up and around Emma and Regina, the Mayor taking a tentative step back. Emma felt her heartbeat in her throat as she tried to focus the magic towards the statue. To her relief, the whorl of dust spun past the brunette and swirled around the wood. Without warning, it burst into a column of flames, the edges licking at the ceiling for a few brief seconds before extinguishing. All that was left of the statue was a pile of ashes, with a crisp, smoking towel disintegrating beneath it.

Regina cleared her throat and nervously straightened her shirt. “Congratulations, Miss Swan. You just cast your first fire spell.”

Emma leaned back against the love seat, exhaling loudly. “GOD. That's a lot of power!”

Regina nodded, leaning down to poke forlornly at the remains of her towel. “Indeed it is. Which is why you should always remember that magic is not to be trifled with. It is not a game. It is not just for personal enjoyment. It is helpful, yes. Necessary? Sometimes. Without cost? Never.” Her mouth was set in a hard line as she stood up again, brushing her hands off. 

“One more.” She leaned down and flipped towards the back of the book.

“To negate conflicting magicks.” Emma read.

“If you would be so kind as to prevent any more magic from getting in through the windows and door?” Regina's smile was tight, hand absentmindedly rubbing her arm. Emma looked around them and noticed all the tendrils of smoke that were slowly snaking around the furniture, and up the walls. She nodded. Emma straightened, placing both hands on the book as she imagined the smoke disappearing. Just as she was about to blow on the spell, Regina's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Block the magic from getting in. We can deal with what's already here.”

Emma sighed, wondering how Regina knew what she had been about to do. But she agreed, turning back to the book. She closed her eyes and imagined an airtight seal around the windows and door. Taking a deep breath, she blew on the magical words, watching the dust instantly slide off the page. She watched in awe as it split off in all directions, heading towards each window and door. A hand squeezed her shoulder, bringing her attention back from the spectacle. “Focus.” came a soft voice by her ear. Emma looked over, her eyes meeting Regina's. The intensity and the _trust_ in those dark eyes made Emma falter. The dust began to swirl in erratic columns, pulling back towards the two women. 

“Miss Swan. Focus.” Regina gently touched Emma's chin and tilted her head down towards the page. The blonde sheriff took a shaky breath but closed her eyes, trying to ignore Regina's finger still brushing her skin. Her hands gripped the book as she mentally ordered the magic to block off the smoke. The dust began to settle down, sliding along the edges of the windows and door. Just as it began to glow a golden color, Regina felt a surge of energy through her body. Both the Sheriff and the Mayor gasped as their magics flared, and the dust erupted in a show of light purple clouds with golden sparks. Their magic touched the barrier, making it crackle and hiss, and the sickly purple smoke that was filling the cabin seemed to pale, shrinking in on itself.

Just as suddenly as it had started, their magics disappeared. But a faint glow emanated from everywhere the smoke had entered, the colors shifting from light violet to gold to violet again.

Regina slid to a seat on the love seat, not minding that she was in close proximity to the blonde. 

“That was unexpected.” She said, a hand over her heart. Emma looked over and noticed the deep purple swirling in Regina's eyes. She was about to say something when Regina spoke up.

“Your eyes are glowing yellow, Miss Swan. I must admit. It's quite...striking.”

“Yours are purple. It's...weird.” At Regina's arched eyebrow, she tried again. “But beautiful. But weird. I just...I dunno.” She looked down, smiling. “Sorry. I'm not good at this.”

“At what, Sheriff?” Regina's smile was teasing.

“Um. Uh...” Emma struggled to identify what 'this' would be, but thankfully had other topics to turn to. “How about the magic, huh?” She cleared her throat. She could tell Regina was amused, but the Mayor let her change the topic. 

“What about it?”

“What happened?”

“You performed the spell, and it worked admirably.” She said, gesturing to the magical seals around the door. 

“And _our_ magic?” Emma asked, fidgeting slightly.

“That was...unusual.” Regina said nothing more, standing up again. She straightened her shirt, ran a hand through her hair, and headed towards the door. But as she took another step towards the barrier, she began to feel nauseated. Her body felt like it was getting pulled in too many directions. The cabin seemed to fold and stretch around her, straight lines morphing into unnatural angles. She could feel her pulse pounding, hear every little sound, see every detail. Then she felt a deep hum in her stomach that slowly vibrated out into all her organs, her lungs trembling, breath coming in erratic gasps. She was on all fours now, and struggled to register the hand on her shoulder, the hand that was pushing back the hair from her forehead, and the green eyes focused intently on her as a gentle voice repeated her earlier words: “Focus.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma pulled Regina close, holding her head against her chest as the brunette gasped. Her hand was being held in a death grip by Regina's fine boned, olive toned hand, nails digging in to skin as the woman shook in her arms. She didn't know how, but she knew Regina would be okay. She could sense the magical energy sliding off the Queen, like a wave receding back into the ocean. Regina stilled in her arms, but she continued to hold her, letting the woman get her bearings again. After a minute, the Mayor slowly sat up, hands moving up to fix her hair out of habit. She gracefully stood up, brushing off her hands, and doing one last check of her hair. Regina looked down at the Sheriff, who was still getting up. She wasn't sure what to say, and just opted for “Thank you.”

Emma nodded, giving her a lopsided smile, bit it disappeared after a second. “Did things...shift? Like before?” She asked, not knowing a better way of putting it.

Regina nodded, face contorting as she held a hand to her still roiling stomach. 

“Nature is...unbalanced.” she said swallowing. She looked warily towards the barrier. “Whatever is happening on the other side of that door is ripping this world apart at the seams. And we need to find a way to stop it.”

Emma groaned. “Oh, great. Not only do I have to get us out of here, but we have to somehow find a way to put _nature_ back together? Shit, Regina. Can't these magical tasks have a more realistic learning curve?” Emma threw her hands in the air, stomping over to the tome. Regina watched her go with a mildly amused expression. 

“If we were all superheroes from your comic books, like you and Henry wished, our world would be ending and you'd be having to fight a super villain bent on world domination.”

“With all the stories of the great big baddies of Fairy Tale Land, I'd say super villain kinda applies” Emma grumbled, flipping randomly through the book. “So what do we do now?”

“Well,” Regina was gesturing towards the book when her hands lit up with a bright purple glow and a bolt of electricity shot past Emma's head, exploding against the wall. Emma stood stock still, eyes wide, breathing shallow.

“I—ahem. Excuse me.” Regina said, thoroughly confused. She looked down at her hand, trying to figure out how she had used so much magic without even trying.

“F-F-FUCK Regina!” Emma finally got out, furious. “I could have been killed!”

“Mmmm. Yes. You very well could have.” The Mayor agreed, smiling now.

“Why did you try to kill m—WAIT. Regina. You have _magic!_ Like, _real_ magic. Shit tons of magic. If you can do that, you can—”

“I can take down the barrier, fight off the bad guys, and rule the world. Yes, I have thought of this already.” Regina said snarkily.

“Let's hold off on the rule the world bit, huh?”

“We shall see.” Regina's tone was intentionally noncommittal, and she watched happily as Emma glared at her.

“Now, let's see what I can do, shall we?” Regina smiled as she reached out her hand, willing a fire ball to form in her palm. Nothing. After a second, her smile turned into an intense frown. She tried again, brow furrowed. Still nothing. Her jaw clenched as she tried one last time. This time a tiny flicker of flame bloomed in the middle of her palm, then poofed in a ball of spoke, a small 'Pop!' sounding as it disappeared. Emma snickered as the queen glared at her hand.

“Nice pyrotechnics your Majesty. You should definitely perform in front of a live audience. They'll love it.” But Emma's comment only brought back memories of the other times her magic had failed her, and Regina's face grew dark. She gave a growl of frustration. Just as she turned her glare to Emma and was about to tell her off, the lights began to flicker. The house groaned as if in agony, and a jet of orange flames shot up from Regina's hand towards the ceiling. Both women looked up, then, as purple flames began roiling off the walls and ceiling. Emma quickly moved towards Regina, who was trying to extinguish the flames in her palm. The walls began to glow a dark purple, the flames pulling back into the barrier as different shades of violet lanced through the wood. Regina's flames went out. A clap of thunder sounded from outside, and every window shook. The hinges on the front door began to glow an ominous red, and the house shuddered one last time before everything went dark. Broken bulbs sparked erratically as the barrier sputtered and crackled halfheartedly. 

“They're heeeere.” Emma mirthlessly said, shifting close to Regina. The Mayor shot her a frustrated look, hands clenching. Just then, a soul shattering scream sounded from outside the cabin, and both women looked at each other in horror. They rushed for the door and grabbed the doorknob at the same time. With one yank, the barrier shattered around them, the door opened, and a blast of hot air met them.

They stood on the front porch of the cabin, shimmering purple light fading around them. Both of them looked around in horror. Half of the forest was up in flames, the other completely untouched. Then the air shimmered, took on a blue hue, and the entire forest around them was pristine, not a burned branch in sight. Another shimmer, this one of a sickly gray-green, and patches of ashen ground, charred tree trunks, and barren tree tops began appearing throughout the forest. 

Emma licked her lips, hand reaching out to grab Regina's left arm. They looked up above the trees as sharp, jagged mountains began to phase and shimmer into existence, their dark ominous peaks towering above the treeline. Regina felt a bead of sweat slide down the small of her back, hair sticking to her forehead as the the air grew oppressively hotter.

They both watched in shock as more of the mountain range seemed to solidify. The sound of thunder met their ears as dark clouds began appearing around the mountain peaks. Emma's expression was a mixture of awe and horror.

“Regina, I've got a feeling we're not in Storybrooke anymore.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few. But I'm well into the next one! I actually just split chapter 8 into two parts. So here's part 1 =D I hope you like it!

Regina felt the tingle through her whole body. She looked down at Emma's hand around her arm, then over at the blonde. She knew her mask had slipped. She knew she was vulnerable. But right now, it didn't matter. Only one thing mattered.

“Henry.” She breathed. She could see the fear instantly fill Emma's eyes, could feel the woman's fingers dig into her arm.

But just then another scream, more terrified than before, distracted them from their son. Their heads whipped around in unison as the saw a towering, grotesque creature lumber towards the clearing. It's face was blank except for a hideously large nose, and a gaping maw. What they saw stumbling in front of the creature was what sent both woman running: Cinderella and a young girl.

 

Regina's hand instantly went up in flames, and she ran towards the ogre that was quickly catching up to Ella.

“ _Over here!”_ Emma shouted, waving her hands. Ella's eyes darted towards her, then widened in shock. But one look over her shoulder at the gigantic beast and the princess changed coarse. She desperately grabbed the girl's hand and almost dragged her towards the women. 

Regina's expression was hard. She sent a fireball shooting towards the ogre, but gritted her teeth when it hit a the shimmering gray that had wrapped around that section of forest. She cursed and ran forward again. Maybe if she was closer. But the drain on her magic as soon as it touched the barrier was enormous. Regina grimaced. She didn't know how much good she could do if her magic was sapped so quickly.

 

Cinderella looked down at the terrified girl next to her, and squeezed her hand. One last glance behind her and she knew what she had to do. She gasped out, “Run, Alexandra! RUN!”

Alexandra gaped at her, stumbling over her own feet as she almost stopped. “What? Mother? NO. I will not! And not past a border!”

“RUN!” Cinderella screamed as she began running towards the far side of the cabin. If she could just lead the ogre closer to Regina, and away from her daughter. Regina saw what she was doing, and rocked back on her heels, her other hand now holding a fireball as well.

“Emma! Get the girl!” Regina shouted, eyes trained intently on the beast.

Emma nodded, dashing towards Alexandra. She didn't stop to think how the baby she saw just a few days ago was now years older. But when Alexandra closed her eyes tightly and hit the barrier of the gray tinged forest, she cried out, stumbling and falling to her knees. The forest seemed to shift and pale, growing slightly less tangible. Emma reached her in time, grabbing her shoulders and dragging her away from the forest.

Regina gave them one last cursory glance to make sure both were safe, before turning her attention back to the ogre. But it had reached out a huge hand and grabbed the back of Ella's dress. She screamed as she was yanked back and flung against a tree. 

“NO!” Shouted Regina, hands flying out to send dual fireballs towards the creature, but they petered out and were almost extinguished when they hit the ogre's back. Regina shouted in frustration, watching helplessly as the creature slammed Ella against the tree again, blood sliding down the woman's leg. Regina had had enough. She strode forward, hands outstretched, shooting off one fireball after another. But as soon as her foot touched the barrier, the world seemed to shift and collapse, stretch and narrow, until one last gray shimmer skittered across her vision. What was left behind was a forest that looked like any other. No gray tinge. No flame scarred trees. No ogre. And no Cinderella. 

Regina shot an uncertain glance back at Emma. Emma just shook her head in confusion, holding tightly onto a terrified Alexandra. Regina swallowed and turned back to the unnaturally quiet forest, taking a tentative step forward. Everything stayed solid. One more hesitant step, and the Mayor slowly walked towards the tree. She stopped short of the trunk, sucking in a breath. The bark on this side was stained a dark reddish brown. Regina moved forward, fingertips grazing the tree when she heard a sharp 'crack!' beneath her foot. She looked down, and to her horror, found a broken shin bone under her shoe. 

 

“Where's my mother?” Alexandra said, voice quickly escalating in volume. “ _Where is my mother?!”_

Regina felt mildly nauseated. She backed up a few steps, careful not to step on any more bones. There were far more scattered on the ground than just the shin bone.

“Emma, keep her back.” Regina warned.

Emma looked at her reticently, but tried to keep a hold on the now struggling princess. Alexandra was looking back and forth between the Sheriff and the Mayor, growing more panicked by the second.

“What happened to her?” She shouted, managing to pull away from Emma and scramble towards the tree.

“Alexandra!” Emma called after her, cursing as tried to catch up. But she didn't quite make it in time. She came to a stop behind the frozen princess, and gasped when she too saw the skeleton. 

“Oh no...” She turned to look at the brunette. “...Regina?”

“It seems...” Regina sighed. “It seems we were too late. A couple years too late.” Regina said quietly.

Emma gave her a sidelong look. “What do you mean 'a couple years too late'? How can we be years too late when she was _just_ here!”

“Because, Miss Swan, I'm afraid we surrounded by unstable pockets of time.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma scoffed, eyes narrowing. “Right. Pockets of time. And we're in a Doctor Who episode. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, and all that shit.”

“I don't know why you would bring up that absurd show, but in a way, yes, I suppose.”

Emma was about to interject with her shock over Regina's knowledge of Doctor Who when the brunette continued. “Alexandra and her mother existed in the past...at least, that's what these bones suggest. And it is most likely the cause of Alexandra's significant hair growth.” Emma looked back at the princess, and realized that her hair was now tumbling out of her bun. Regina was cautiously looking around them and noting the translucent, shifting colors marring the landscape: blue, gray, maroon, green, gold, purple. “If we aren't careful, we'll find ourselves stuck out of our own time, if we aren't already.”

“So she's dead.” Alexandra spoke up, voice flat and emotionless.

Regina let her mayoral mask slip into place, and reached out to place a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. “Yes, I'm afraid she is.” she said simply.

Emma wanted to say something to comfort the princess, but didn't know anything to say. She just stared glumly down at the skeleton. Her heart clenched. Cinderella. _Ashley_. Ashley was dead. And she didn't even get to say goodbye.

“We need to get to safety. If that ogre was here even two or three years ago, it means these woods are not safe.” Regina's tone was brusque. She turned and was about to walk away when she stopped. She tilted her head slightly, and reached out a hand to grasp Alexandra's wrist. “Come, Princess. We must keep you safe from further harm.”

Alexandra numbly let herself be lead, eyes never leaving the ground.

 

Emma looked around her, noting the shifting trees and washed out grasses. Taking a deep breath, Emma stuffed her hands in her back pockets and trailed behind the two women. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw what seemed to be shadows. She turned to look at them, squinting towards a particularly dark patch of forest. Figures were moving between the trees, although who or what they were she couldn't tell. Just then, the dark, shimmering area disappeared, leaving a clear path through the trees. Emma's eyes widened. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she spun. There they were again. The shadowy figures were darting between tree trunks, getting closer with each passing second.

“Regina.” Emma said, voice tense. Regina looked around, then stopped, pulling Alexandra up short. The princess looked up too, and then took a step back when she saw what was approaching.

Emma was about to ask Regina a question when she saw all the figures stand perfectly still. Black cloaked. Black faced. No sound. Their complete stillness was unnerving to all three of them, and each in turn found themselves taking steps backwards.

“Miss Swan.” Regina whispered. “Listen. The birds.”

Emma didn't take her eyes off the figures in the woods, but listened hard. She tried to hear what birds Regina was talking about, then realized what the Mayor meant. There _were_ no birds. No crickets. No wind through the trees. Nothing. just silence. Emma felt her apprehension growing, and took a few more steps back until she bumped into Regina. A hand on her shoulder steadied her.

“What do we do?” Emma asked

“Whatever you do, don't run.”

Both women turned to look at the princess, whose eyes were hard, hands clenched.

“If you run, they will chase you down until there is nowhere left to go.” she said quietly.

“How do you know this?” Regina asked. Her brow was furrowed.

“Because they were the ones my mother and I were _really_ running from.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this chapter! I ended up having to watch a little six year old all week, and help out my family because my mum started a new 8-5 job. So I didn't have much time to myself. I just hope the next chapter won't take two weeks to complete *apologetic smile*. But I really hope you enjoy this one! It's extra long, and hopefully answers a bunch of the questions you all had after the last chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I write. It's amazing how that works. Any kind of feedback that shows people are reading and enjoying (or critiquing) my work is a wonderful thing and makes me want to get more out there for you to read. I look forward to knowing if I met your expectations this time around!
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _What do we do?” Emma asked_

“ _Whatever you do, don't run.”_

_Both women turned to look at the princess, whose eyes were hard, hands clenched._

“ _If you run, they will chase you down until there is nowhere left to go.” she said quietly._

“ _How do you know this?” Regina asked. Her brow was furrowed._

“ _Because they were the ones my mother and I were_ really _running from.”_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma's face hardened, and she watched the shadow figures closely. “What about the ogre?”

“They chased us into ogre territory. It was not amused.” Alexandra replied dryly.

Emma snorted at the princess's sarcastic attitude.“Any plan on how we escape then, if we can't run?” Emma asked.

“A large enough show of magical force often works to keep them at a distance, but the sorcerer that was with my mother and me died after our last border crossing.”

Regina glanced over at the princess, noting the flinty edge in her eyes. She knew that look. It was that of someone who had seen far too much death, far too young. Regina turned her gaze back towards the figures. Even though they hadn't moved, there seemed to be more of them somehow. She felt an odd familiarity tug at her, a memory just out of reach. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

“—gina?”

Regina jolted out of her thoughts to see Emma looking back at her, worry in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Regina said, tone harsh. “Of course I am.”

Emma looked pointedly at her hand, and Regina realized how much her right hand and arm were hurting her. She winced, and saw Emma cringe in sympathy. It irked Regina to see someone care so much. She wished the Savior would stop it and focus on the real problems.

“It's unpleasant, to be sure. But I'm positive we can come up with a show they aren't soon to forget.”

“We?”

“Miss Swan, are you forgetting your magic lessons already?” Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes.

“You can do magic?” Alexandra asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Um, yes. Some.” Emma admitted, confused about the princess's attitude.

“You may discuss the peculiarities of magic later. Right now we have some _peasants_ to put in their place.” Regina flashed her companions a wicked smile. Emma didn't know whether to be intimidated or impressed. She just waffled around unintentionally interested and intentionally nonchalant.

“Lead the way, Your Majesty.” She said, bowing slightly. Regina's smirk stayed in place as she turned, hands sweeping out as she faced their woodland adversaries. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, summoning her magic and feeling the familiar tingle in her fingertips. She found that she could still easily slip into her role as Queen. It fit perfectly. Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

“I think it's time you saw what real power was.” Regina said, icy voice projecting through the entire clearing. Dark clouds began to gather overhead, purple lightning striking the ground near the trees, singed branches hissing and sparking.

Regina laughed, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. The power was almost overwhelming. It crackled and sung in her veins. Her eyes closed as her heartbeat picked up. She tasted the metallic tang of magic on her tongue, felt the magic course through her bones, gasped at the intoxicating, long awaited high as her entire body was filled with the power.

“It's good to be home.” she whispered, voice sultry. Her gaze snapped to the closest hooded figure. Her lip curled into a sneer as she said in a sing-song voice, “Cat got your tongue?”

Her hands flew out, purple lightning shooting out of her fingertips and into the tree right next to the creatures head. It didn't flinch. Regina raised an eyebrow, mouth widening into a gleeful smile.

“A challenge? My my. I haven't had one of those in a while.” She flicked her wrist, fingers curling, and vines and tree roots shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the figures in a vice like grip. The silence enveloping the clearing was ripped by a high keening noise that quickly rose to such a high pitch they couldn't hear it anymore. But they could feel it in their bones—a sickly, deathly cold shriek lancing through their bodies, and echoing sharply in their heads.

Emma's hands flew to her ears, her face contorted in pain. Regina gritted her teeth, trying to steel herself against the onslaught. She growled, lip curling as she threw her other hand out and sent a blast wave towards the creatures. The deep, chest throbbing _'thrum'_ of the wave seemed to cancel out the high shrieks, at least for the moment. The three of them watched as all the dark figures were thrown back, some hitting tree trunks with a sickening _'crunch'_. Vines and roots still wove back and forth in the air, like snakes waiting for prey.

“Emma. NOW.” Regina bit out, recovering from the creature's voices. She glanced over at the Sheriff, and saw Emma take a step back at the malice in her eyes. “Now!” she hissed.

Emma nodded hurriedly, turning towards the woods, missing the Queen's slight stumble as she stepped back, cradling her right arm.

Emma didn't know what Regina wanted her to do, so she used her limited experience with magic, reaching her hand out towards the closest enemy. She imagined a flame shooting from her hand towards the now slowly advancing figures. Emma clenched her jaw, brow furrowing as she pushed her magic into her arm and through her fingers. A wall of pale blue flame instantly sprang up around the clearing, shooting up into the sky. She groaned in frustration. This was not how it was supposed to go.

Regina and Alexandra took a couple steps back, the heat from the flames reaching them and quickly becoming uncomfortable. Regina's eyes kept darting back and forth between the burning wall and the fiery blonde. Then she noticed the fire wasn't burning up the grass or the trees. Her brow knit together as she tried to understand how Emma had performed such a complex spell, but one more look at the blonde and she realized that it had been a mistake. Emma was quite perturbed, to say the least. But Regina had to admit though that the spell was working. The black figures could still be seen outside the fiery wall. They paced back and forth along the border, growing more menacing by the second. One touched the fire and instantly went up in flames, screaming in agony. A deep growling hiss came from the other creatures almost simultaneously, their body language instantly going from mildly threatening to terrifyingly aggressive.

Emma was trying to decide what to do. Should she leave the barrier up, or take it down? Her brain was telling her that she should take it down before she lost control of the magic. But her instincts were telling her to keep anything and everything between them and the small army prowling around outside. 

Regina knew Emma was in trouble, but she kept getting distracted by the pain in her arm. So before she did anything else, she placed her healthy hand over her arm. Her magic tingled along her skin, the pain reducing to a deep throb. She flexed her fingers and winced. Then she walked over to the Sheriff.

“Leave it up. It will protect us for now.”

Emma's troubled eyes darted to her face. “But what if I can't control it?”

“Then I'll help you.” Regina gave her a nod, willing the Sheriff to let her win this round. She could see Emma thinking, her tongue licking her lips nervously, her fingers tugging anxiously on her shirt. But finally Emma nodded.

“Okay.”

“Head to the cabin.” Regina said, looking at Alexandra to make sure the girl was listening. The princess just raised an eyebrow. Regina decided to take that as agreement. They began to move slowly towards the cabin door, cautious gazes trained on the increasingly edgy creatures. Regina let her gaze travel, and noticed what looked like vague shadows moving all around the clearing. She paused, letting out a breath, her hand flexing as she readied her magic. The creatures were still looking for a way in. She silently hoped the barrier continued to hold.

Emma turned to see Regina looking around them, and then glanced to see what had caught the Mayor's interest. What she saw made her want to get into the shelter of the house as quickly as possible. She rolled her shoulders. She felt unusually tired. Emma ran a hand through her hair, swallowing hard. Suddenly, breathing seemed to get harder. She struggled to take a deep breath. She began to sweat, and her mouth went dry. She didn't know what was going on. Then her legs gave out.

“I think something's wrong.” Emma gasped, collapsing onto her knees. She tried to keep calm, but found she was fighting a losing battle. But Regina's cool hand against her cheek helped ground her.

“Look at me.” Regina demanded. Emma looked up into the woman's brown eyes, body shaking with each shallow breath. Regina's eyes searched hers, a frown on her face.

“I should have seen this before. We need to detach you from the barrier. Otherwise it's going to kill you.”

Emma shook her head. She didn't like the sound of either option. “We...can't...let...th-e-the-m in.” she gasped. Regina pushed some hair back from Emma's face, expression serious.

“You're not dying. Although...” Regina paused, lips twitching in an almost smile. “It would be fitting if you were to die because of a mistake.” Emma wanted to smile at Regina trying to make a joke, but only coughed instead, gasping, fingers digging into the ground. When she looked up again, there was such a deep look of understanding in Regina's face that she got lost in it.

“Let me help you.” Regina said quietly, staring intently into the blonde's eyes.

Alexandra stood back, troubled. She watched the two women communicate without words. Then the Sheriff bowed her head, not having the strength to argue anymore. Regina nodded curtly, and without warning, yanked a few hairs from Emma's head.

“GAH!” Emma gasped, hand flying up to her head. She gave Regina an accusatory glare, but the brunette raised her hand to silence her.

“Not a word, Sheriff.” Regina waved her hand over the ground, and a small vial appeared. Regina placed Emma's hairs in the vial, then grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it on the glass. “Emma? I need you to push some of your magic into this bottle. Can you do that?”

Emma's vision was getting blurry, black and white spots flashing behind her eyes. She shook her head to try and think clearly. Regina grabbed Emma's chin and looked into her eyes. She gently pushed some of her magic into the blonde, watching as Emma's breath caught, eyes widening. Regina's hand moved to to rest over Emma's heaving chest. Her palm moved with Emma's ragged breaths, and she closed her eyes as she tried to relieve some of the pressure on the Savior's lungs. Emma felt her lungs fill with air between two breaths, and her body relaxed just a bit at the much needed oxygen. She tried to focus on Regina, but even with the mild relief, it was getting harder.

“Emma.”

Emma's eyes sluggishly opened. 

“Let me guide your magic.”

Emma tried to nod. She felt Regina move closer to her, taking her hands. She slumped over, resting her head on the Mayor's shoulder as she heard the brunette's voice in her ear. 

“Let me in, Emma. Show me your magic.”

Emma felt a gentle probing around her mind. Soft tendrils seeking entrance. Her body tingled as her own magic filled her, responding to Regina's magical touch. Regina squeezed her hands, and Emma let out a long ragged breath, squeezing feebly back. She let down her barriers, her power mixing with Regina's. Both women gasped as their bodies were filled with each other's magic. Regina tried to control the power pouring from the woman in her arms. Her hand let go of the Savior's and picked up the vial. She pressed it firmly in Emma's hand.

“Help me fill it.” She said gently, and felt Emma's mental barriers give just a little. She pulled Emma's magic, feeling it flow from her hands and into the vial. The glass turned a light, smoky purple, while the golden hairs had a faint blue glow around them. Regina nodded, satisfied. She shifted, not wanting to jostle Emma too much. Then she held up the vial and called up her own power, willing it to keep the fiery barrier erect. A small flash of light, and the bottle was floating in the air, a bright golden glow surrounding it. The barrier responded by crackling and flaring up, and for a moment, all three of them worried that it would collapse. But it settled down, glowing hot and bright, although there were a few purple streaks in the fire that weren't there before.

As soon as the vial was activated, Emma felt a weight lift off her chest, and she took a giant gulp of air. Her muscles quivered, body recovering from the stress of the spell she had cast. She could barely move. Regina reached out to tuck some hair behind Emma's ear. She craned her head down so she could look into the blonde's face. “I am going to assume your continued need for such human contact is a sign that you are only feeling mildly improved, Miss Swan.” Emma blushed, mumbling under her breath. Regina chuckled, then looked up at their companion.

“Alexandra? Would you mind helping me get the Sheriff up?”

Alexandra nodded, reaching down to help Emma up. But she was far from gentle about it, even though it could be blamed on her small frame. Regina frowned as the Sheriff grunted, stumbling against the princess in her attempt to stand. 

“Carefully, if you please.” Regina said, voice tight. “Damaged goods are never as useful as intact ones.”

Alexandra gave her a look of confusion. “Goods?”

Emma rolled her eyes, wincing as she tried again to stand on her own. “It seems my magic reduced me to the status of property.” She glared at Regina. But Regina's ire seemed aimed at Alexandra, not at her. She sighed. Regina was always a bit possessive. It seems that when it came to the princess, Emma was now one of Regina's possessions.

Regina just ignored the Sheriff, advancing towards the confused and on-edge child. “I think it's high time we found ourselves indoors, don't you?” She gave Alexandra her politician's smile. Alexandra could tell it didn't reach the Mayor's eyes. She smiled back in an almost identical manner. 

“It would be my pleasure.”

Emma huffed at the two royals, rolling her eyes in annoyance. This was going to be fun.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's, helping bear the Sheriff's weight as they made their way towards the cabin door. Their footsteps sounded unusually heavy against the front porch, Emma's feet dragging slightly. Emma tried to stand and walk on her own. She tried desperately. But her limbs just would not cooperate. Her arms and legs still tingled, and her head was filled with cobwebs. She lost her footing when they got close to the door, and Regina found herself scrambling to brace herself against the cabin wall. Her fingers scrabbled against Emma's shirt, trying to get a better hold on the blonde. She finally got her fingers hooked in a belt loop on Emma's jeans. She shot a glare over at the blonde, who just gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I'm a bit clumsy.” Emma said, shrugging. Alexandra snorted. Regina shot her a look too. “A princess should be more ladylike.” With a slight bow of her head, she added, “Your Majesty.”

Emma tried not to smile, but failed. She smiled wider when she realized both Alexandra and Regina were glaring at her. But a howl of pain distracted them, drawing their attention towards the barrier closest to the cabin. Another creature was on fire, and the shadows were thicker and more intimidating that before. 

“Open the door.” Regina demanded, eyes flinty. The princess nodded, fumbling slightly with the doorknob before opening it. She held the door open for Regina and Emma, the duo barely getting in the door before another howling hiss sounded behind them. Alexandra slipped inside, and Emma closed the door with a loud _'thump!'_ as her back hit it. She relaxed, eyes closing as her head fell back against the wood, a groan escaping. Then her eyes snapped open, and she looked around them warily. Every nerve in her body was telling her that something was wrong. That they were not alone. A shiver ran up her spine. She didn't know how, but it was like the creatures could see inside the house, constantly watching them. Listening to them. Studying them. Cataloging them. Understanding them. And it unnerved her more than anything she had ever felt before. It settled in her bones, and she wondered if she'd ever shake this dark, loathsome fear. Emma turned towards Alexandra, and barely got out, “What are those thi—”.

Alexandra gave her a slight glare and said tightly, “May I have a moment?”. Emma couldn't help herself from nodding. The young princess gave Emma a condescending smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her hands balled into fists, flexing over and over as she turned and stalked off towards the window off the kitchen. She crossed her arms, shoulders tense, and made sure her face was away from the Mayor and Sheriff. But both women knew what it looked like when someone was trying not to cry.

“Be patient with her.” Regina said. Emma gave her a look of surprise. 

“Why Madame Mayor, I didn't know you cared.” Emma droned.

“When a child loses a parent, they must be given time to grieve.”

Emma nodded, watching the pain in Regina's face. “I suppose they do.” Emma said quietly. They looked at each other for a moment, then back at the girl.

“We need supplies.” Regina spoke up, running her fingers through her hair. “And any necessities you would like to take along with us.”

Emma gave her a look, then her eyes widened. “We're going after Henry?”

Regina nodded. Her tone was grim. “Yes. And we need to be prepared for whatever comes our way.

Emma nodded, leaning against the door more heavily. She took a deep breath, then pushed off the door, taking a shaky step towards the hallway. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned an exhausted expression to Regina.

“I can get most of our supplies. Sit.” Regina pushed against Emma's shoulder and guided her to the leather chair. She gave the sheriff a mild glare. “Don't move.”

Emma saluted, a half-smile on her face. “Yes Ma'am.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alexandra stared out the window, arms clutched protectively around herself as she struggled to control her emotions. She had seen more than her fair share of death, but she still wasn't prepared for the giant hole in her heart at the loss of her mother. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as her throat constricted. She felt painfully aware of her agony, yet was somehow numb at the same time. She tried to calm herself, closing her eyes and breathing in through her nose, and out through her mouth, just like the sorcerer had taught her. But at the memory of the sorcerer, his kind blue eyes, his gentle hands on her shoulder, his brilliant smile, her stomach clenched. In one week she had lost the last two people she had truly cared about in this world. She was alone. A small sob escaped, her fingers digging into her arms as she tried to control herself again. But hot tears still began to stream down her face, and her mask of indifference and all attempts at control crumbled. She felt naked and exposed. It was made worse because she was with two women who she didn't trust. Alexandra angrily wiped tears off her cheek. Regina and Emma. She knew who they were. She had heard the stories. And Emma, _The Savior,_ even had magic. Magic! And she hadn't lifted a finger to save her mother. Alex's jaw flexed as she ground her teeth. Her eyes were red rimmed and stormy, all her emotions flitting across her face. The one that came to stay was disgust. She was in the presence of the two most powerful women in the history of her people, and they did _nothing_. Regina had thrown a few measly fireballs. Emma had grabbed her and kept her from running to save her mother. And now she was alone with them, and they had no idea what kind of dangers awaited them outside that door. Alexandra sniffed, getting a handle on her breathing, lip curling slightly. She wasn't stupid enough to leave when they were safer together. She would also give them the information they needed to survive the world outside this cabin. But she would be damned if she would risk her own life to save the two women who hadn't saved her mother.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina made her way into her room, going to the closet and rummaging around. She winced. Looking down she remembered her damaged hand and arm. Her sleeve was still rolled up from when Emma had examined it. Her fingers gently probed her right arm, gray tinged fingers clenching at the pain. She breathed through her nose as she laid her hand gently on her wrist. She closed her eyes and felt the injury with her magic. Images of slowly rotting tendons, muscles, and bones filled her mind, the pain increasing with each image. With a gasp, Regina let go of her damaged arm. The pain receded to a dull throb. Whatever dark magic had destroyed her barrier was more poisonous than she had thought. With a grimace, Regina began to will her arm to heal. This was going to take a lot of energy. But as soon as her magic began to probe deeper into her arm, she cried out. Her skin grew paler, although she was surprised that that was possible. She tried again, but this time her magic was reflected back to her. Her arm seemed was becoming resistant to her own magic. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Regina sat back, smoothing out a few wrinkles in her shirt, and adjusting her shirt cuffs. She sighed. Resigned, she waved her hand over her arm, and the gray disappeared, her arm its original healthy olive tone. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she pushed a pain relieving spell through her whole body, and thankfully, it seeped into her damaged arm, reducing the pain to a barely noticeable tingle. That would have to do. She pulled her shirt sleeve down, buttoning the cuff and flexing her fingers. She examined her hand, and it looked as good as new. The sheriff wouldn't know anything was wrong. She didn't know why, but for some reason, the idea that Emma would see her vulnerable again scared her more than her arm did. So she ignored the alarms going off in her head, and decided to stick with the illusion of health. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the task at hand. Packing. But just then a heady feeling overwhelmed her. Her nostrils flared as her head fell back. She groaned in ecstasy as her body was filled with the high that only came from using tainted magic in a magic filled world. And it was glorious. Regina had to reach out and lean against the wall as her knees went weak. Her display of power outside had only been a precursor to this high, and she never wanted it to end. But of course it did. She slumped against the wall, a huge smile on her face as the feelings slowly faded. She licked her lips and took a few steadying breaths. She had missed this—the joy of using dark magic. She knew she should be worried that she was being affected so quickly, but she still craved the feeling of pure joy and happiness that comes from using magic. It was the only time she got to feel that way anymore. And now it was back. She couldn't be more pleased. Still smiling, Regina knelt down and looked at her closet, feeling better than she had in a very long time. It was time to get back to work.

 

She reached into the closet and pulled out a duffel bag. Then she paused. No. That wouldn't do at all. She rooted around some more until she found an old backpack. It was a bit on the small side, especially compared to the duffel, but they had to be able to move quickly. Regina looked up at her closet and sighed. This was going to be hard to decide. She grabbed two collared shirts, and was reaching for a blazer when she sighed again. She didn't need a blazer. They were going to be hiking through the woods for however long. She did grab a vest though. She was looking through the pants she had available and realized that she had nothing that would be good for traveling. Then she smiled. Why was she ignoring the fact that she could use magic to do this? With a wave of her hand, she was dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants, knee length black boots with red inlay, a black collared shirt with gold buttons, a maroon and gold embroidered vest that look like a corset, but wasn't as binding, and a black leather jacket that had light gold embroidery. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She did make quite an imposing figure. The light buzz she got from using her magic was an added plus. Looking down at her pack, she decided to leave the clothing in there just in case. She placed an extra bra, three pairs of underwear, and a few pairs of socks in the bag, then stood up and headed into the bathroom. She looked around and picked up a razor, brush, shampoo, conditioner, and two bars of soap. She tossed in a couple washcloths and a towel for good measure. Nodding her head, she turned on her fashionable heel and walked back into her room. She went over to her shelf and looked through her magical tomes. She decided on the books _'On the Use of Everyday Magic'_ , and volume two of her two book set on destructive magic. The first volume was still in the living room after Emma's first attempt at casting a fire spell. 

She turned to leave, picking up her pack and groaning at the weight. This was going to be fun. She glared at the ugly backpack then, and in a poof of smoke, it turned into a soft gray leather pack that seemed to more evenly distribute the weight inside it. It was also quite handsome. With a smile, the Mayor left her room, and headed towards Emma's. She realized then that she didn't have anything to put Emma's clothing into. With a sigh, she used her magic again, creating a matching pack for Emma. But this one was light brown leather. Her eyes narrowed. Another wave of her hand darkened the leather to a deep chocolate. She smiled again. The tingling in all her extremities from using magic was putting her in a very good mood. Her fingers twitched and every drawer in the room opened, and the closet door slid open. She walked up to the drawers and pulled out a similar outfit for the blonde. Collared shirts, bras, underwear, and socks. She looked in the closet and saw that Emma had hung up the red and brown leather jackets she loved so much, and that Regina found distasteful. Probably because they had been on that oaf of a woman when she first met her, and in almost every subsequent fight. She scowled slightly and was about to leave them behind when she thought about how much Emma loved those jackets. So she sighed and grabbed Emma's red leather jacket. She sniffed daintily, but hung it over her arm as she picked up both packs and headed out the door. She made her way towards the bathroom off the hallway and went inside, looking over Emma's bathroom. It was a bit messy, to say the least, but she decided to overlook it. It's not like she was going to be living here with the sheriff for any length of time after today's events. She grabbed Emma's toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, but left her body wash. They had soap already. Before she left the bathroom she glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was glad to have her old self back. There were no more illusions of power. The Queen was back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. It was nearly impossible given her current physical state. But she did manage to relieve some of the pain in her back and chest. She kept sneaking glances up at the princess, and felt uncomfortable that they were in the same room. Even in foster care, she usually found places to deal with her grief and pain in private. But here she was, the savior, sitting idly by and watching a girl try and process the death of her mother. Emma felt guilty. She hadn't done much to help Cinderella. She knew she should have. She knew she could have done _something_. If she had just gotten to the ogre first, distracted it, given Ella and Alex the time to escape. She was the savior, wasn't she? Didn't that mean she could have done something more than just stand and watch, and hold a scared girl while her mother was killed before her very eyes? She wanted to cry, but pushed it down like she had done for years. Now was not the time for tears. It was a time for action. But here she was, sitting in a plush leather chair, doing nothing. Emma got angry then. Angry at the ogre for killing Ella. Angry at herself for doing nothing. Angry at Regina for being unable to help even when she tried. Angry at Alexandra for being in the room and handling Ella's death so silently. Angry at Ella for dying. Angry at the world for placing her in this situation. Angry at her parents for making everything so complicated. Angry at Storybrooke for not being there when they left the cabin. Angry at whoever had broken the barrier and hurt Regina. She paused, taking a few steadying breaths. She knew she should still be angry at Regina for kidnapping her, but if the world outside was any indication, the mayor had saved her. And she had to admit that if she was going to face this problem with anyone, Regina was the only one she would want by her side, despite everything. Regina could help her more than her parents ever could. And Regina didn't expect her to be _the savior_ and to be right all the time. Even though it embarrassed her, she felt more human and flawed and normal with Regina, especially when the brunette called her out on her mistakes. She felt like she could just be herself, flaws and all. But at the same time, that made her angrier than everything else. She _was_ the savior, whether she liked it or not. She wasn't supposed to be normal. She wasn't supposed to crave being normal. Her parents told her that every day. She was _special_. She was _gifted_. She was a princess and a warrior and a curse breaker. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and was going to rule a kingdom someday. And yet all she wanted out of life was to live quietly with people who loved her for who she was, not who she was supposed to be, or who they thought she was. Her face fell into her hands. All her insecurities and all her nightmares came back. All the black nothingness that had plagued her heart overwhelmed her and she struggled to breathe. Only Alexandra's silent, brooding presence helped her keep a handle on herself. She would not embarrass herself further, and fail the princess again. She would be strong. She had to be. Didn't she?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the blonde. She frowned. Emma looked terrible. The click of her stiletto heels drew Emma's attention, and she lifted her face from her hands to stare in shock at the vision in black, red, and gold walking towards her. Her gaze slid slowly over the Queen's body, and her mouth went dry.

“Wow.” She whispered, then looked up into Regina's eyes. The brunette was smirking.

“I thought I'd bring a bit of my old flare back. How does it look, dear?” She said silkily, smirk widening as she raised a sculpted eyebrow. 

“Um. Imposing.” Emma said. So this is what the Evil Queen looked like. She was impressed. She chose to ignore any other feelings that were welling up, not wanting to examine her reaction too much.

“Yes. I do cut rather a dashing figure.” Regina hummed, looking down at herself. She was still in a good mood. She placed the packs down by the door, then straightened, looking over at the Princess Alexandra. “Still brooding, I see.” She said.

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. There was an edge to this Regina that she hadn't seen before. She seemed...colder. This wasn't the same woman who had told her to let the princess grieve just minutes before. She wondered what had happened. She looked Regina over again, then noticed her hand. It looked normal again. Her eyebrows shot up. “You healed yourself?” She asked.

Regina's eyes held an inscrutable emotion as she looked down at her right hand, turning it over and examining it.

“Good as new.” She said, giving Emma what she hoped was a convincing smile. Maybe she wasn't fully in Queen mode yet. Even as Mayor, she used to be able to lie with the best of them. She would need to work on that. She gave Emma another tight smile, then turned towards the princess.

“Alexandra, if you don't mind, we have some questions.”

Emma leaned back into her chair and Regina stood close to her, leaning her hip against the side of the chair. Alexandra turned her head and watched them from her corner by the window, and then slowly walked over. She sat down on the love seat, hands in her lap, eyes calculating. She took in Regina's change of clothes without batting an eye, and both women noticed the lack of reaction.

Emma pinned her with a no no-nonsense glare. She was done waiting for answers. “Those guys? Who are they?”

“The Evil Queen's soldiers.” Alexandra said. Regina looked incensed. 

“I'm afraid you are mistaken, _dear._ ” The icy edge was back in the Mayor's voice. “I don't have an army. At least, not anymore.”

“Not you.” Alexandra scoffed, eyeing the Mayor distastefully. She looked Regina up and down, the princess's body language haughty and regal.“You must be the one they _used_ to call the Evil Queen.”

Now Regina was really offended. “Indeed. And last I checked, that was still a name many in Storybrooke called me, including my son.”

“Storybrooke! What time are you _from_? That was _years_ ago!”

“Years?” Emma and Regina looked at each other.

“I'm 22 winters now. And unless your son is hiding around this cabin somewhere, he was caught in the same mess as everyone else. Now, the timeline for your son may be different than my own, but regardless, Storybrooke was destroyed before my first birthday!”

“NO. That can't be. That would mean Henry would be—”

“Thirty-two” Regina said. Her tone was bleak.

“Henry? Oh! That's right. You mean _Prince_ Henry.” Alexandra scoffed.

Both mothers pinned the princess with twin looks. “YES.”

“Last I heard he was celebrating his 19th birthday. His grandparents kept him as far away from the anomalies as they could. He real age and biological age should be almost identical.”

“What do you mean his real age and his biological age?” Regina asked. Then her eyes widened. “You said you were twenty-two years old. But you look—” 

“Not older than eleven or twelve I would say.” said the princess, looking down at herself bleakly. “I already lived through puberty once, and I am not looking forward to it again.” She said dryly.

“How?” Emma asked, baffled.

“Those... _things_ outside? They were hunting me and my mother for the past....however many years. The Evil Queen wanted every child born of true love. So we had to run, and we've been running for years. Mother...” Alexandra trailed off. Then her expression hardened. “Needless to say, they chased us through many anomalies.” At the two women's confused expressions, she clarified. “Your 'pockets of time'.” She looked pointedly at Regina. “And your body ages according to the anomaly you visit. For instance, if it is eight years in the past, you age backwards until you are eight years younger than you were in the other timeline. If it's in the future, you age forwards however many years so your physical age matches the time difference.” Alexandra was looking increasingly uncomfortable. “Now, if you'll excuse me.” She stood up and headed to the kitchen. Both women watched with interest as Alexandra took a minute to adjust to the appliances. Then she opened a can of spaghetti-o’s that was in the cupboard and began fixing herself some food. 

“So you know how to work a microwave?” Emma asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Alexandra didn't look over at her, merely staring at the rotating bowl in the microwave. “Yes.”

“That means you must have had some contact with Storybrooke.” Regina said curtly.

“Storybrooke didn't make it. But many of the buildings did.”

“What _happened?_ ” Regina asked, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. She leaned against the island, knuckles white as she tried to control herself. Alexandra turned around and watched the women closely. Then she looked straight at Regina, her mouth set in a straight line.

“Since you are apparently the infamous Regina Mills, I have some bad news for you.” Alexandra's tone was tight, almost mocking in it's borderline insincerity. “Your mother decided she could do a better job as the Evil Queen. And as it turned out, she was right.”

Regina blanched, body stiffening instantly at the mention of her mother. Her expression was panicked. “What did she do? What happened to my son?” She was almost shouting now. Alexandra's gaze darkened, but answered the Mayor's questions. 

“The Queen couldn't find her daughter—you—and decided that she would at least get revenge on Snow White and Storybrooke. She believed that the Savior had hurt or killed you. And if the Savior hadn't killed you, then her magic would draw you out. It seems it did...just a few years too late.” The microwave beeped, stopping the princess in the middle of her explanation. Regina gave an exasperated sigh at the interruption as Alexandra carefully removed her bowl from the microwave. She began hunting around the drawers for a spoon.

“Left drawer next to the oven.” Regina snapped. She had no more patience for this insufferable girl. Emma stepped forward, placing a conciliatory hand on Regina's arm. She didn't say anything though. Regina's nostrils flared as she sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out slowly. She always regretted it when she ran out of patience. So she calmed herself as much as possible. Regina noticed Emma's fingers rubbing against her arm. But she could tell it wasn't any kind of affectionate gesture. A glance over at the blonde and she realized how anxious Emma was. At least they had that in common.

“What did Cora do to Storybrooke and Snow White?” Emma asked quietly.

Alexandra stopped stirring, spoon clinking one final time against the porcelain bowl.

“She destroyed it. She used an ancient magic to pull Storybrooke from your world into ours, and that ripped our timelines into pieces. She used the anomalies to set up ambushes, to capture and torture people, to make them watch as their loved ones aged and died in seconds. She took over your castle and made it into the most feared place in all the kingdoms, and even her old subjects in Wonderland chose death instead of serving her. The price for living under her rule was too great for most of them. She is a heartless monster who takes pleasure in destroying anything and everything people love. But a fate worse than that is to be the child of True Love. She keeps us in her dungeons, and no one knows what happens to them. Everyone is surprised that Snow White's kingdom has survived this long, although her methods are more than questionable. The werewolves abandoned her years ago. The fairies are only continuing to help because of a contract, and Rumpelstiltskin has disappeared, unwilling to pick sides. The ogres have grown stronger, and have spread through the kingdoms. King Midas's kingdom fell a year after we arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. King Maurice's kingdom only survived because Rumpelstiltskin put some kind of protection around it. Dragons have returned, unicorns are almost extinct, Maleficent has gained more power than ever, and King Triton has closed off his ocean's borders to almost all traffic.” Tears shone in her eyes when she looked up at Regina and Emma.

“And now my mother is dead, and I am the only heir to a kingdom in ruins. The Evil Queen still wants my head, and I'm stuck with the two people who were supposed to save everyone. Do you know what happened when you didn't show? You became fairy tales, stories to tell children at night, and then to retell just before those children died at the Evil Queen's hands. You became a symbol of hope for some, and a symbol of failure for others. And you are more wanted than anyone else in the entire realms.” She took a steadying breath, eyes flashing. “I walked into a situation where a bloody massacre is the most I can hope for. With my luck, it'll be far, far worse than that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Just a quick side note. To the anon that has been going around tumblr and spreading word about this GIC, asking for fanart, and for reviews, Thank you <3 I love your dedication and how fervently you're promoting Going in Circles. It is much appreciated. But you don't have to work so hard, darling. It's okay to just let people find this fic on their own. No need to push. And I do promise more fanart for the story. There are people working on some pieces right now. I will post notifications at the beginning of each chapter if there has been a new artwork created, since many of you who have asked for fanart are not on tumblr (that I know of). I will also have a link on my tumblr page to the fanart if you're interested ^.^
> 
> Alrighty then. Now that I've addressed that. Happy Oncer Sunday! And happy reading! Let me know how you like the dynamics between Regina, Emma, and Alexandra? I've been struggling with how best to portray their relationship, and their personality differences. Your opinion would be very helpful. Even just a quick 'It's working great' would help me, since it would mean I'm doing an okay job so far *chuckle* Thank you, darlings!

  **Fourth Day. Noon.**

“ _And now my mother is dead, and I am the only heir to a kingdom in ruins. The Evil Queen still wants my head, and I'm stuck with the two people who were supposed to save everyone. Do you know what happened when you didn't show? You became fairy tales, stories to tell children at night, and then to retell just before those children died at the Evil Queen's hands. You became a symbol of hope for some, and a symbol of failure for others. And you are more wanted than anyone else in the entire realms.” She took a steadying breath, eyes flashing. “I walked into a situation where a bloody massacre is the most I can hope for. With my luck, it'll be far, far worse than that.”_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Regina stood at the kitchen island. Her fingertips scratched lightly across the surface as she processed Alexandra's words. Then she began tapping a slow, calculated rhythm. Her expression grew hard, and Alexandra looked over at Emma, trying to gauge her reaction to the Queen's silence. Regina just ignored them and continued to think. Cora. Henry. Anomalies. Snow White. Storybrooke. Fairy Tales. Death. Rumpelstiltskin. _Cora._

Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out a way to fix this. But she didn't know how. She didn't even know where she should start. So she decided to find some answers.

“Is there a limit on how many years in the past or future an anomaly can take you?” Regina asked. She looked up, expecting a quick, concise answer.

“Yes. You can't travel to a time before the curse brought Storybrooke back to our realm. Other than that, I haven't found there to be any rules. They generally become more unstable the more you pass between them. And only certain types of magic and spells work well crossing the barrier.” She paused. “You found that out earlier.”

Regina nodded. “Now. How do the.... _Evil Queen's_ soldiers track you through anomalies?”

“Magic.”

“Can we use that magic to help us find anyone we desire?”

“No one I've met or heard of knows what kind of magic the Evil Queen is using. Except the Evil Queen, that is.”

“Can you change the past?” Emma spoke up. She was curious.

“Yes.” Alexandra replied.

“ I know you said no one could travel back before Storybrooke was...destroyed, but, has anyone tried, you know, reversing what happened? Somehow?”

“Yes.”

“Who?” Regina asked.

“Prince Charming.”

“David?!” Emma cried. “But...But he obviously failed! What happened? Did he...?”

“He survived. Barely. He was lucky to escape without his leg and some fingers. He almost lost his head.” Alexandra rolled her eyes. “You don't go up against the Evil Queen and her soldiers, especially with his attitude.” She shook her head. “He had the audacity to say that 'good always wins'.” The princess shook her head in astonishment and went back to her bowl of pasta, taking a bite.

Emma's fingers tightened around Regina's arm at Alexandra's words. “He lost his leg?”

“He's still quite a warrior I hear. Don't worry. Daddy will survive.” Alexandra said dryly.

“How did you know he was my father?” Emma snapped. Alexandra looked at her skeptically.

“Henry is your son. You're the savior. Snow White and Prince Charming are the Savior's parents. Everyone knows this. You'd think you were thick or something.”

Regina sniffed regally. “She is often slow, yes. But she is useful.”

“I hope so.” Alexandra said, face scrunching up.

“Hey!” Emma protested, hands moving to her hips. Then she got a wave of dizziness, and quickly moved her hands to the island to support herself. Regina watched her carefully. “You won't be able to travel in your condition.” She looked at the princess. “Will we be safe from those creatures for the night?”

“If your barrier stays in place, I would like to think so.” Alexandra said around a mouthful of spaghetti-o's. “But I wouldn't stray too far from each other. They have been known to find ways around even the strongest of magics.” Her face was grim.

Regina sighed and then nodded curtly. “So be it.”

“What will we do until nighttime?” Emma asked. She already felt completely exhausted.

“We make our plans to get Henry back.” Regina said.

Alexandra just watched the two women, noting their body language, their tones, their facial expressions. Another spoonful of spaghetti-o's made its way into her mouth.

 

Regina walked into the kitchen, looking out of place in her tight black leather. Emma leaned heavily against the island as she watched the Mayor get out cheese, bread, and butter. “You're making grilled cheese?” Emma asked, surprised.

“Mmmm.” Regina sounded in agreement.

“I didn't know you were the type.”

Regina barely glanced up as she set a skillet on the stove top and turned the burner on. “You know nothing, Emma Swan.”

Emma felt her hackles begin to rise, but then relaxed, smiling at the playful tone Regina used. “I know more than you think, Madame Mayor.”

Another sound, this time of possible agreement, and Regina began buttering the bread. “Cheddar or swiss?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Cheddar.” Emma said. She slowly walked over to the table, groaning as she sat down in a chair. She looked over at Alexandra and inclined her head towards the chair next to her. “Wanna join me?” She asked. Alexandra paused mid bite, then placed her spoon back in her bowl and walked over, sitting down gracefully on the chair. She then resumed eating. “Hungry much?” Emma said lightly.

“We ran out of food a couple days ago. So yes. I _am_ hungry.”

“Oh.” Emma cleared her throat and turned back to Regina, silently watching the Mayor's deft hands make four sandwiches. Her brow creased. Four? But she didn't ask about it. She was too tired to care. She slouched further in her chair, sighing as her head fell back, eyes closed.

“God. I ache.” She groaned. “Regina, would you mind getting me an ibuprofen or something?”

Regina placed a sandwich on the skillet, then wiped her fingers off on a towel. She walked over to Emma, and placed a hand on her head. “I can do better than that, Miss Swan.” She said, hand glowing as a cool, relaxing magic slid over Emma's skin and deep into her bones. Emma moaned as her pain backed off until it was completely gone. All that was left was a deep exhaustion.

“Thank you.” She said, opening her eyes to look at the Mayor. Regina's eyes were purple, and a smile was on her face. Emma paused at the smile. It was colder, somehow. Harder. And while it reached her eyes, she wasn't sure she liked what that smile meant. But yet, there was also no malice there. She watched Regina swallow, licking her lips, features softening. Emma blinked, then mentally shrugged. Maybe she had been mistaken. Then Regina turned around and walked back into the kitchen. The Sheriff just sighed and relaxed back into her chair. She looked over, and saw Alexandra intently watching her. But the Princess's eyes slid away from her and back to the bowl in her hands.

 

Regina was now oblivious to the two blondes at the table. She attended to her cooking, opening a drawer and pulling out a spatula. She flipped the sandwich, humming as she saw how perfectly it was browned. Then she got busy buttering the other pieces of bread. Soon she had three other sandwiches made and ready to cook. She flipped the grilled cheese from the skillet onto a plate, placed another sandwich in the pan, and took the plate over to the table. Emma reached out her hand, another 'thank you' on her lips when Regina placed the food in front of Alexandra. “It will also taste good if you dip it in the tomato sauce from your spaghetti-o's.” She said, inclining her head towards the princess's almost empty bowl.

“Thank you.” Alexandra said, flashing a brief smile before turning to the food. Emma frowned.

“Don't pout, Sheriff. It's unbecoming.” Regina admonished, raising an eyebrow. She went back to the stove as Emma crossed her legs, foot tapping as she looked back and forth between the two royals. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling they would gang up on her at some point. Her frown deepened. She harrumphed.

Regina called from the kitchen, “If you are so impatient, Miss Swan, I encourage you to fix your own meal.” The brunette gave Emma a look, pleased when the Sheriff looked slightly abashed. Emma realized she was being childish, so she sat up in her chair and situated herself properly in front of the table. She leaned forward onto her elbows, chin in her hands. But a 'tisk tisk' from Regina made her jump. The Mayor stood next to her, lips pursed, a plate in her hands. “Manners, Miss Swan.”

Alexandra found herself smiling as Emma gave a belabored sigh and sat back, arms falling to her sides. Regina sat the plate down in front of the blonde. But before she turned back towards the kitchen, she brushed a bit of dirt from Emma's shoulder. Emma turned and watched her leave, chewing a mouthful of hot grilled cheese. Regina made the last two sandwiches, then came over with both on her plate. She paused as she passed Alexandra, and placed one sandwich on her plate. Then she silently continued and sat down at the head of the table, taking a napkin and draping it over her lap.

Emma's eyebrows rose as she looked over at the princess, who was hungrily digging in to the second sandwich.

“Whoa. Slow down. You'll make yourself sick!” She said, placing a hand on the princess's arm.

“I may look twelve, but I am not.” The princess said tightly, jerking Emma's hand off her arm. “And I will eat as much as I please.” She sniffed, turning back to her food. Emma, offended, looked towards Regina, mouth open as she prepared to complain. But Regina's raised eyebrow and amused expression silenced her. She huffed, but began eating her sandwich again. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to having these two as her traveling companions.

“Now.” Regina said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “I do believe we have some plans to discuss.”

Both blondes looked up at her, listening intently.

“Firstly, how are we going to leave the clearing if the Queen's soldiers are still outside? What is the most effective deterrent?”

Emma looked over at Alexandra. The princess was finishing off a corner of her grilled cheese. She chewed thoughtfully, then cleaned her fingers off on a napkin, and folded her hands in her lap.

“If there are anomalies nearby, we can travel through them. Only a few people can travel through an anomaly at a time before it collapses. It can usually accommodate four to five people.”

“But the one earlier,” Emma cut in. “It collapsed as soon as you passed through.” She said.

Alexandra's jaw clenched, but she kept her composure, her thumb rubbing agitatedly across the back of her hand. “You used magic across the barrier, while also having someone cross it. Magic destabilizes anomalies faster than human crossings do, I'm afraid.”

Regina's brow creased. “So if I had refrained from using magic until both you and your mother were across...”

“Then she might very well have lived.” The princess said, voice unusually emotionless.

“I was unaware.” Regina said, tipping head head in deference to the princess's pain. Alexandra nodded back. Emma just rolled her eyes. Royals were too formal sometimes. Why couldn't they just say they're sorry. Regina shot Emma a cautionary look.

“Now then. If there are no anomalies?” the Queen said.

“Can we use the fire to protect us, like a shield? Can it move with us?” Emma asked.

Regina tilted her head. “Possibly.” She said.

“What if they are gone?” Alexandra said, looking back and forth between them. “Should we waste magic to protect ourselves at just the threat of their attack?”

“You know the dangers better than we do.” Emma said, voice hard. “But I don't think we should leave ourselves vulnerable.”

“We are hardly vulnerable, dear.” Regina said haughtily.

“But we could still be caught unaware.” Emma shot back.

“Yet magic, even magics as strong as yours, come with a price.” Alexandra said. Both women turned to look at her. “You can run out of stamina, like you did earlier.” She said to Emma. “We should not use such powerful magics lightly.” Her face was stony.

Regina took a deep breath, thinking.

“I agree.” She said finally.

“What? Can't we find a way to just use that bottle you have out there that is keeping the barrier up?”

“I would have to modify it to allow the fire to move with us. And the magic will eventually run out. That was a quick, sloppy spell casting on my part, I'm afraid. It will last for a day, maybe two. But for the length of our journey? Definitely not.” Regina said firmly.

Emma threw up her hands, and then crossed her arms. “We need someone to be the lookout then. At all times. I'm not going to be jumped by these things like I was with Cora's army of zombies.” She scowled. Both Alexandra and Regina looked at her in shock. “Cora's sent an army after you before?” Alexandra said. “And you survived?”

“Yeah. Barely. They just wouldn't die!”

Regina, oddly enough, didn't say anything.

“Then let us hope we will survive this next onslaught.” Alexandra said.

Regina cleared her throat as she set her napkin down on the table, then laid her hands flat on its surface. “Then we shall leave first thing in the morning. We shall deactivate the barrier, but we will take the vial with us, just in case we have need of it.” She looked at Emma. Emma nodded. “And we will have someone as the lookout, to make sure we are not taken by surprise.”

“Hopefully that will be enough.” Alexandra said. Emma grunted in agreement.

“As do I.” Regina said quietly.

“If we can make it out of here alive,” Alexandra said, “we should head due east.”

“Why?” Emma asked. “Is Henry there?”

“Yes. Is that where they have taken Henry?” Regina added.

“There is a mage's tower about two days walk from here, if I remember correctly. He has magical wards that we can use on our campsite to better protect us from the Queen's soldiers. He may also have other items we can use.”

Emma worried her bottom lip. Regina spoke up. “How far out of our way will that take us?”

“If he has some of the tools I'm hoping he will, then it will actually be faster than continuing on foot.”

“What tools?” Regina said, eyes narrowing.

“One in particular. A compass that tells you how many years in the past or future an anomaly will take you. It will also show you where anomalies are, and help lead you to the one you want.”

“Really?” Emma asked, intrigued.

“What is this mage's name?” said Regina warily.

“Merlin.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Regina said, slamming down her plate on the kitchen counter before angrily taking the skillet to the sink. “I will not seek help from that pompous, over indulged, useless moron!”

“But he's _Merlin!_ ” Emma cried, leaning towards the Queen. “He is THE Merlin! He put Excalibur in the stone. He was at Camelot! He battled dragons! He—”

“He is a fool who knows only enough about his craft to con unsuspecting and ignorant travelers into purchasing his concoctions, and, if he is lucky, his absurd tales. I will have no part in it.” Regina's expression was dark, and she furiously scrubbed the skillet.

“His 'concoctions' _work._ ” Alexandra said, hands on her hips. “He has saved countless lives from the Evil Queen.

“Oh _really?_ ” Regina snapped. She paused in her scrubbing and pinned the princess with a glare. “And if that is so, how has he managed to elude her capture for so many years?”

“Maleficent.”

Regina sneered. “I trapped her in dragon form in Storybrooke, and Emma killed her months ago.”

“True. But with Merlin's help, Cora brought Maleficent back. And now they don't interfere with each other.”

“How is providing you with help not interfering with Cora's plans?” Regina spat. This talk of her mother and Merlin and her not-quite-so-deceased ex-friend was pissing her off.

“He's providing his magical wares to anyone who comes his way. He doesn't care who buys his spells.” Alexandra said.

“See?” Regina spun and glared at Emma. “And you want me to stoop and provide him with my patronage?”

“If it could help to Henry, I would buy spells from CORA!” Emma shouted, slamming her hand down on the counter. Regina's mouth snapped shut and she struggled to control herself. But she was nothing short of furious.

“We have to be careful though.” Alexandra said, trying to diffuse the situation. She looked warily to Emma. “We can't let him know who you two are. His information is for sale, as well as his spells. He won't hesitate to use it as leverage against you, or as leverage to get something he wants from the Evil Queen.”

Emma took a breath, eyes flashing as she glared right back at Regina. “Fine.” She said, not breaking eye contact. “We'll disguise ourselves.”

Regina rolled her eyes then went back to washing the skillet, her body stiff.

Emma growled and crossed her arms, looking just to the right of the brunette.

“I'm sick of you thinking you are better than people like Merlin.” She said, more quietly this time. Regina stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around. “You have done worse things than play both sides.”

“I took a stand and fought for what I wanted. He will sell anyone out for a quick coin. You knew where my priorities were, and where they are now. With Merlin, you never know what you're going to get other than a knife in the back. And I will not condone using him and his methods to achieve our objective. I just want to get Henry back, and to keep him safe.”

“Then we find Merlin, hide who we are, get a compass, and get out.” Emma's shoulders tensed as she glanced over at the Queen. Regina didn't respond for a few seconds.

“Fine.” She ground out, then flipped off the tap and began drying the skillet.

Alexandra took a breath and then went into the living room and plopped down in the chair.

“So what are we going to do until tomorrow? We have a lot of time before nightfall.”

Regina shot an annoyed glance at Alexandra. “I suggest we keep to ourselves.” She said stiffly. Emma grunted in agreement, and with that, all three women went their separate ways. It was going to be a long wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fourth Day. Afternoon.**

Emma trudged across the floor, keeping Alexandra in her sights. After Regina disappeared into her room again with an aggressive 'bang' of the door, Emma took a deep breath. There were rarely non passionate or interesting interactions with that woman. She sighed, closing her eyes as her exhaustion threatened to overtake her.

“You should lay down before you fall down.” Alexandra said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. “We won't make good time if you're tripping over your own feet.”

Emma cracked an eye open to give the princess a halfhearted glare.

“Oh come on.” Alexandra said. “You have to be tired.”

Emma just rolled her eyes and closed them tightly again, leaning heavily against the kitchen wall. Alexandra shifted in the leather chair, swinging her legs over the chair arm, and placing her hands behind her head. She looked critically over the Sheriff. “You don't want to look weak in front of the Queen.”

Emma's eyes snapped open and she stared at the princess. “No. That's not it at all.”

“Oh really?” Alex's quirked an eyebrow as she smirked. “You don't seem very pleased Regina saw you struggling to stand.”

Emma's nose scrunched. “I just don't like being unable to take care of myself. That's all.”

“Tough girl, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“I understand that.”

“Rough childhood?” Emma asked, shifting her shoulders against the wall. Alexandra looked her adolescent body over, then smiled wryly.

“You could say that.”

Emma smiled back, then groaned, letting her head fall back. “God. I hurt.”

“Magic will do that to you.”

Emma's head tilted to the side. “You sound like you know what I'm going through.”

“I used to have magic.”

Emma looked at the princess in surprise. “What do you mean you used to?”

“I was captured and chained with a magic suppressing collar when I was little, and when my mother broke me out, I never quite recovered.”

“Can you do _any_ magic?” Emma asked.

“I can't even light a candle anymore.”

“I didn't know magic could be permanently taken from you.”

“I didn't either.” Alex said, eyes troubled. “Jory didn't know how to fix it. He says they must have made the collar wrong. But he never heard of a man made object that could steal someone's magic.”

“Jory?” Emma asked, confused. Alexandra looked down, straightening as she tucked her legs beneath her. Her fingers smoothed over her patched maroon dress. “Jory was the sorcerer that traveled with Mother and me.”

“When did you guys meet?”

“A while ago.”

Emma watched the princess carefully, noting her anxious behavior. She decided not to probe any further.

“Well, I'm sorry you lost your powers.”

Alexandra nodded. “Me too.”

Silence descended over them, neither knowing what to say next. Emma awkwardly shifted, and stuck her hands in her back pockets. She worried at the floor with the toe of her boot.

“Well....” she said, shrugging apologetically at the princess. Alexandra waved her off. “Never mind. Got anything to do?”

“Books.” Emma said flatly. “They're about the only thing Regina keeps around.”

“Mm.” Alexandra said, looking around the room. She flopped back, one leg tucked under her, the other bouncing up and down over the edge of the chair. She ran her fingers through her hair, then scratched her arm. She looked extremely interested and extremely bored at the same time. Emma shook her head as she turned towards her room, contemplating the childlike nature of their guest. “I'll go get some books then. Okay?” Silence. “Okay.” Emma muttered to herself, trudging down the hallway. Her bones ached, her muscles felt strained, and her eyes were heavy. That spell earlier had really taken its toll. She groaned, placing a hand on the small of her back and stretching. “Oof.”

She found the box of books she had stashed in her room, and picked it up. Her nose scrunched up as she let out a muffled noise of pain.

As she passed by Regina's room, she kicked her foot against the bottom of the door. “Come on Regina. We agreed to stick together. Come on out.” Emma shifted the box in her hands. It was rapidly becoming too heavy for her weakened body to hold up. She grunted under the weight, and rapped against the door again with her foot. “You can stay in a snit in the living room.”

Regina's door flew open, revealing a very pissed off women. Emma just looked at her tiredly, too exhausted to fight anymore. Shaking her head in exasperation, the blonde turned and trudged back down the hallway towards the princess, who was still lolling in the chair.

 

Regina stood in her doorway, fingers gripping the door knob with white knuckles. ' _Who does Miss Swan think she is, getting her dirty boots all over my house?'_ She scowled and looked down at the door. Just as she suspected. There was a faint black smudge on the wood. With a growl, the brunette crouched down and rubbed furiously at the dark mark. It came away cleanly. But her finger now had little pieces of rubber stuck to it. Her lip curled in a small sneer as she straightened and stalked out to the kitchen. She thrust her hands under the faucet and washed the rubber off, then turned her look of displeasure towards the two blondes. Alexandra was lazily leafing through a few of the books from the box Emma had been holding, while Emma was leaning back and relaxing on the couch.

With a snap, Regina grabbed a towel and began drying off her hands. Those two were acting like such fools, acting so nonchalant and easygoing, especially with those creatures outside, Henry in danger, and _Merlin_ to visit. Regina pursed her lips as she folded the towel and put it away. She was about to head into the living room when she passed her bottle of hard cider. She didn't know how long they would be gone, and when she would get a chance to taste it again. And it couldn't hurt. If anything, her magic was more powerful when she had had a few drinks, and if they needed to defend themselves again...Regina shrugged. She grabbed a tumbler and poured a generous amount of cider. After a moment, she tipped the bottle again, watching another finger of liquid fill her glass. This could be her last glass of cider, for all she knew. She might as well take advantage of that.

Emma's eyes were closed, head leaned back against the couch as Regina walked past her. But then Regina realized her mistake. The only seat left in the living room was on the love seat next to Emma. She huffed in frustration. She supposed she could grab a chair from the kitchen table. Her finger tapped in aggravation against her glass. Just as she was about to turn and get that extra chair, Alexandra's voice broke the silence.

“Are you too high and mighty to sit with us lowly princesses, _Your Highness_?”

Regina ground her teeth, but turned and gave the princess a tight smile. “Of course not, Princess Alexandra.” But her smile did not reach her eyes. Stiffly, Regina sat down next to Emma who merely grunted, shifting to give the ex-mayor more room. Regina appreciated the gesture, but didn't say anything. Instead she focused on her immense displeasure at the Sheriff and her hard headed ways. But as she took a sip of her cider, the Queen looked over at the Sheriff and saw how exhausted she was. There were dark circles showing under the blonde's eyes, and her face looked careworn, eyebrows furrowed in a small frown of pain. Regina's scowl deepened. There was only so much she could do to counteract the stress of using magic. The best thing Emma could do was sleep. At a soft sigh from the blonde, Emma's head falling to the side as she relaxed further into the couch, Regina relaxed too. Maybe sleep would soon happen for the exhausted Sheriff.

Once again, Alexandra was carefully watching the Queen and Savior's body language around each other. She noticed Regina shifting back into her seat, even though it meant she was almost touching shoulders with the woman she had been fighting with just ten minutes before. Curious. Her eyes caught Regina's, and she flashed a small, unapologetic smile at being caught staring, then turned back to the books. She had no interest in reading, but she also had no interest in doing nothing. At least when you were in the wilderness you had to go hunting for food, cover your tracks, make fires, cook, keep watch. You stayed busy, even if it was just with mundane tasks. But this book was so boring. She flipped it closed and tossed it back on the pile of books. Regina looked at her sharply, but Alex ignored her.

After a few minutes though, the silence weighed heavily on her. Unpleasant thoughts and memories pushed for attention, and she was finding it harder to repress them.

This time is was Regina who was watching the princess, seeing the melancholy mar her features. The Queen knew there was nothing she could say to make that deep sadness go away. Only time, and Alexandra herself, could heal those wounds. And even then...the memories would always bring a certain sadness with them. Regina's own past decided it was time for her to revisit it, again. She took a gulp of cider and tried to steel herself against the memories. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the mantle. They still had a long time to wait.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma woke from a fitful nap, body aching worse than before. She groaned, hands moving up to her head. Then she noticed the gentle hum of conversation had stopped, and opened her eyes. Both the Queen and Princess were looking at her with concern. Emma sighed. She hated this scrutiny. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself upright, and then let out a long breath.

“What?” She snapped. Alexandra just shrugged.

“Are you feeling any better, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, tone formal.

“No.” Emma sighed. She looked over towards the door, then realized the sky was getting darker. She had napped longer than she thought she had. Her back ached from being in the same position for so long, on a couch that was not made for sleeping.

“You need to get some food in you, and then rest.”

“I've _been_ resting.” Emma snapped. Her pain was putting her in a bad mood.

“Not enough, obviously.” Regina snapped back. Alexandra snorted, but went silent when both women turned and glared at her. Then Emma rubbed her temples.

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm going to make you something to eat.” Regina said icily. She was continually being reminded why she found this woman infuriating. It seems today was no exception.

“Um. Okay.” Emma said, too tired to argue.

 

Regina stood up and walked into the kitchen. She took off her leather jacket and laid it on the back of a dining room chair before rolling up her sleeves and pulling out a carton of eggs from the fridge. A skillet was quickly on the stove while the Queen threw together an omelette with ham and cheese. As she poured the mixture in the hot skillet, a sizzle filled the air. Alexandra sighed happily. She hadn't had an omelette in a very long time. Emma was just glad she didn't have to cook. One benefit of living with Regina was how well she cooked.

 

In a few minutes there were three steaming plates of food on the table, and Emma dragged herself over. Regina didn't even comment on her bad manners as she leaned on the table with her elbows and ate fast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she sat down. Now it was Alexandra's turn to say “Slow down”, and Emma's turn to dismiss her. The sooner she got food in her, the better. Regina just shook her head and chewed slowly, manners impeccable as always.

 

After dinner Regina roped Alexandra into helping with cleanup, while Emma just sat at the table and leaned her head on her arms.

“Time for bed.” Regina said, leaning down and laying a hand lightly on Emma's back. Emma nodded and mumbled 'okay'.

With a moan, Emma stumbled up. She looked behind her at the living room and grimaced. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the couch again, or worse, the floor. Emma began to moved towards the couch when Regina's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Miss Swan. Where do you think you are going?”

Emma looked at her over her shoulder. “To get comfortable? I thought we were supposed to stay together and keep watch.”

Regina rolled her eyes then made her way towards the hallway, beckoning the two blondes to follow her. Emma and Alexandra trailed behind the regal Queen.

“If you are going to get rested enough to let us travel tomorrow, you will need some _real_ rest. And you did not sleep last night, at least not well. It is high time you let your body heal.”

When the group reached Regina's room, Emma looked over at Alex. The girl's face was neutral.

Regina motioned towards her bed, crooking her eyebrow at the baffled Sheriff. “Miss Swan?”

“But there's only one bed.” Emma said, confused.

“Which is one more bed than there was in the living room.” Regina said curtly. She did not exactly appreciate the idea of Emma sleeping in her bed, but she would have to make do. “It is still very close to the door, and you can sleep in a real bed . We can lay out a mattress on the floor for Alexandra.”

“What about you?” The small princess spoke up.

“I'll take first watch. I'll take the floor when it's time to switch.”

Emma was shocked. “You're going to sleep on the _floor?”_

Regina refrained from answering the Sheriff, merely walking over the bed and turning down the covers.

“I suggest we sleep in our day clothes, just in case.” she said. Emma and Alex nodded.

“And you.” Regina turned to Alexandra. “Take a shower, and then get some rest. You've been awake for a while too.” Alex was going to argue, but at the look in Regina's eyes, she thought better of it.

“Yes Ma'am.” She said. Regina nodded in acknowledgment.

“The bathroom is behind you.” She said, pointing to her bathroom door. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed as Alex headed to take her shower.

“After my shift, I'll get Alex up. You'll take last watch at 3:30 or 4. Alright?”

“No.” Emma said. “I'll take second watch. I got some sleep earlier. Let Alex sleep uninterrupted for a bit. She needs it. She's just a kid. Well, her body is, even if her mind isn't.”

Regina paused to think. Both blondes needed their rest, but at the mention of Alex's age, she agreed. “But only if you can get out of bed without sounding like a dying whale.”

Emma gave Regina a mock glare, but nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Shaking her head, Regina turned and went towards the space in front of her closet. With a wave of her hand, a mattress appeared on the floor, and seconds later was covered in sheets, a blanket, and two pillows. With a nod of satisfaction, she turned and headed to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running, so she opened the door gently, and with a crook of her fingers, had a stack of clothing in her hands. She set it gently on the counter in the bathroom and silently left again. Emma was kicking her boots off when she returned, and she stood quietly in front of the bathroom door watching the Sheriff lay down in bed.

“What?” Emma mumbled, looking at Regina through hooded eyes as she curled up on her side.

“Nothing.” The brunette said, shaking her head. She turned and walked to the door, but paused when her hand was on the doorknob. “Sleep well.” she said gently, turning and looking back at the sleepy sheriff. Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around her pillow as her eyes slipped closed.

“Mmmm. See you in a bit.”

The click of Regina's heels on the floor was the last thing Emma heard before falling to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alex stood under the spray of water, face upturned. This was only the third time she had ever had a shower, and it was one of her favorite things to do. Her fingers ran through her hair, and she relished the water sliding down her body. Years of dirt and grime seemed to be washing off her shoulders, and she felt knotted muscles begin to relax. But after a few minutes, she realized tears were mingling with the water running down her face. Her shoulders shuddered as pent up emotion finally escaped, and Alexandra didn't try to stop the tears. Her heart felt like it was dying in her chest, shriveling up with each beat. Her hand reached out and she leaned against the wall. Deep, wracking sobs overwhelmed her, and she stood there, water coursing over her body, mourning the deaths of Jory and her mother. She couldn't do anything to save them. She _didn't_ do anything that saved them. And she hated herself for it. She hated the universe for killing the people she loved. She was alone now. And she hated it. She just wanted things to be the way they once were, even if it meant she was still on the run with her mother. Jory would be making jokes around the fire and using the flames to act out his stories. Her mother would be testing their dinner and seasoning it with what herbs and spices they were lucky enough to get their hands on. And she would be practicing with her bow and arrows, but listening intently to Jory's stories and waiting for her mother to call her for dinner. And then her mother would find an excuse to go wandering around the edges of their camp to give her and Jory some private time. He would hold her hand, and she would lean in and gently kiss him. He would blush, squeeze her hand, and then pull her close, running his fingers through her hair as he told her about his adventures across the realms, and all the interesting people he had encountered in his travels.

Alex's sobs grew stronger, but they made no sound. She leaned over, hands and knees on the floor of the shower, and she poured out all her pain, all her emotion, all her bitterness and rage and grief. Jory's face flashed through her mind, when he saw her run through an anomaly only to have it disappear, leaving her younger than him by over ten years. She remembered his awkwardness around her. His shuttered expression and his tightly clasped hands. Alex's arms wrapped around her young body, her tears now mourning the loss of love from the one man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And now there was no opportunity to get what they had back. He was dead. Her mother was dead. She was alone in the world, despite being with the Queen and Sheriff. And she felt that loneliness fill the void in her chest, reaching into every crevice that once housed her hope and love. She just wanted to stop feeling. Why couldn't she stop feeling?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alexandra stepped out of the shower, her emotions back under tight control. She dried off her body and hair, and was reaching for her dress when she saw the stack of fresh, new clothing. She would have to remember to thank the Queen. The button down shirt was almost like Emma's, but was a deep green. There were soft blue jeans, and a matching set of black underwear and bra. The fabric slid over her skin, and she sighed. It was so much smoother than her coarse dress. Fingers slid over her clothed stomach. The pants were tight and restrictive compared to the skirts and loose pants she was used to wearing. But if Emma could manage to wear them, she expected she would find them more comfortable as time wore on.

She ran a brush through her knotted hair, wincing as she worried out one tangle after another. By the time she was done her scalp hurt, but her hair felt amazing. She ran her fingers through it reverently, then smiled. The smile quickly disappeared as she leaned down to slip socks on, and bent to pick up the boots that were sitting on the floor. Quietly, she opened the bathroom door, flipped off the light, then picked her way through the dark bedroom to the makeshift bed she assumed was hers. As she sank down onto the mattress, she was instantly grateful to the Queen again. This was so much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. As soon as her head hit the pillow, fingers clutched around the blankets, Alexandra felt sleep overtaking her. Within moments she was asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

“Miss Swan.” Regina said, shaking Emma gently. “Miss Swan.” she said again, and watched as Emma's eyes blearily blinked open. “It is time.” she whispered, shrugging apologetically. Emma's mouth opened for a groan when she remembered what Regina had said about sounding tired. She snapped her mouth shut, and her groan came out as only a quiet noise in the back of her throat. Regina's mouth twitched slightly, almost in a smile.

“There is a cup of hot cocoa in the kitchen waiting for you.” She said. Emma's sleepy face managed to still look surprised as she eased herself out of bed.

“Thanks.” Emma mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she padded out of the room. She half closed the door so the light from the hallway didn't shine directly on the bed.

“Sleep well.” she whispered.

 

Regina looked down at the bed Emma had just vacated, sheets rumpled, blankets tossed carelessly towards the end of the bed. She smoothed her hand along the creased pillow, then pulled a long blonde hair from the cloth. She sighed. With a shake of her head, Regina brushed the hair away, cringing as she realized she really needed to vacuum. But necessity was not on the side of cleanliness today. As she bent down towards the bed to adjust the covers, her leather squeaked, and she rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have said they should sleep in their day clothes. She crawled into bed, trying to get comfortable. With a surreptitious glance towards Alexandra's sleeping form, and then the half open door, Regina waved her hand and replaced her tight leather clothing with loose pajamas. Closing her eyes and getting more comfortable, she tried to relax. If they were going to be at their best tomorrow, she needed some sleep.

But one thought kept drawing her attention away from rest and sleep. Henry. Her hand slid over her face as she let out a long, pained breath. She was supposed to be clearing her name so she could be with Henry again, her little boy. Instead, she was about to head off into an unstable Fairy Tale Land with her son's other mother and Cinderella's daughter to protect her now nineteen year old son. Tears pricked her eyes. She had missed so much. And what if he thought she had abandoned him? What if he still thought she was the Evil Queen? What if...what if he couldn't love her anymore? What if she had truly lost him?

Regina curled up on her side, struggling to keep the tears at bay. She could just see the top of Alexandra's head on the other side of the room, and felt another pang of sadness fill her chest. Her family wasn't the only one who had been robbed by time. It was bad enough to relive the past pains of childhood in one's mind, instead of having to physically live through childhood again, still carrying the pain of the first time around. If only they could find an anomaly that could change Alex back. Regina rubbed her eyes. There was so much to consider with this new world, not the least of which was using the anomalies to get to Henry. How much time of her life was she willing to sacrifice to get back to Henry? She looked down at her hand and imagined it old and wrinkled, joints aching, age spots marring her skin. Her fingers flexed. She already knew the answer. She would give anything and everything to get back to Henry, and to protect him. Anything. Even if that meant giving up all the time she had left in this world.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alexandra's eyes opened slowly. It was still dark. She looked over and saw Regina curled up on her side, asleep. The door was cracked, and she could see a light on in the hallway. It must still be Emma's turn at watch. She looked up and stared at the ceiling gloomily. Normally she could get to sleep easily, under any circumstances. But she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer tonight. Her stomach was queasy, and her chest seemed tight. She swallowed and closed her eyes. This constant grief gnawing at her insides was already tiresome, and she hadn't even endured it for twenty four hours. She sat up and willed her body to calm down. Her heart was starting to beat faster, and she felt like she might get sick. Alex breathed through her nose and counted to one hundred. And then she counted twice more. Finally, after a few minutes, she managed to swallow without the urge to heave. All the could do about the memories and thoughts floating around her head was to try and ignore them. She heaved her body up from the mattress, and then shifted a bit, adjusting her jeans. She was still not used to them, and they had not been the most comfortable to sleep in. With a grimace and a yank on her waistband, she headed towards the door. A glance behind her told her the Queen was still sleeping. She slipped past the doorway, and turned to find Emma Swan sitting on the floor, folding pieces of paper.

 

Emma's blonde head didn't move to acknowledge her guest. She merely sat with her back against the wall, legs bent at the knees and spread wide, origami swans strewn between her legs. Alex walked over and sat down next to the Sheriff, crossing her legs and holding her knees. She looked over and watched intently as Emma's deft fingers folded the piece of paper into another swan. Every so often, Emma glanced over at the front door as if making sure the Queen's soldiers hadn't found a way in without her knowledge. And each time, she looked back to her swans, and silently continued.

Alexandra leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. The quiet rustle of paper gave her something calming to listen to. She realized that she liked the blonde Sheriff; that she understood the woman more than she thought she would. But Alex still felt a great deal of resentment towards Emma. She knew it was misplaced anger, but she couldn't help it. And right now, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Alex was so lost in her little world that she didn't notice Emma's more frequent glances her way. Eventually, Emma turned and stared resolutely at the paper in hands. Alex looked over when the sound of crinkling paper stopped. But in a second, Emma's hands started up again. The Sheriff studiously folded the next swan. “I'm sorry.” she whispered, before licking her lips, fingers once again stilling against the paper in her hands.

“Me too.” Alexandra said simply. And that was the truth, even thought it wasn't all of it. But at the very least, they could agree that they were both sorry. Sorry for so many of things that had gone wrong over the last few days.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Alexandra asked, nodding towards the almost completed bird in Emma's hands.

“My brother.”

Alex's head tilted to the side, brow creasing. “But Snow White didn't send you with anyone else, did she? I didn't think you had a brother.”

“Well...” Emma sighed, trying to figure out how much she wanted to share with this relative stranger. “He was my foster brother.” Alex's expression was still one of confusion. Emma tried again. “In my world, unwanted kids or kids from bad homes get sent to new families to be taken care of. They call it the foster care system. Blake and I were both in the same foster home for over six months. I had never lived in a place that long before, and he befriended me even when the other kids bullied me.” Emma's fingers folded the bird's bill, then worked more on the head. “Storybrooke had a sheriff, Sheriff Graham. He reminded me a lot of Blake. Easy going, quiet, serious, kind.” Emma's mouth curved into a small, sad smile. “They both got me to trust them quickly. Not many people can do that.” she said.

Alex nodded. She understood that. She bent to pick up one of the finished swans, turning it over in her hands. “So Blake taught you how to make these?

“Yeah. It's actually why I called myself Emma Swan.” Emma looked up from her origami and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “It was one of the few good things I can remember about growing up, and it's always been special to me.” Emma nodded to the Swan in Alex's hands. “The origami _and_ the name.”

“Origami...” Alex tasted the word on her tongue, rolling it around. She liked it. “What kind of word is 'origami'?”

“Japanese. The Japanese were great warriors, artists, and inventors in my world.”

Alex nodded. “I like them already.” she said with a smile.

They found themselves lapsing back into silence, both getting lost in their own worlds. After a few minutes, Emma looked down at the open door to Regina's room and wondered what the Queen might be dreaming. She shook her head. She didn't know. She didn't know Regina well enough to even guess without being cliché. Sighing, Emma picked up another piece of paper. Anything to keep her mind off her troubles, she thought.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Fifth Day. Early Morning.**

Emma groaned. She was too achy to sleep, and too wired to get any rest. It was near the end of Alexandra's watch, but they still hadn't moved from their spots on the floor. With a grunt, Emma stood up and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once the smell of the brew began filling the house, Alex's curiosity got the better of her, and was soon by her side.

“Would you like some?” Emma asked, as she pulled out three mugs.

“Yes please.” Alexandra said. “It smells delightful.”

Emma smiled. “Yes it does. But I have to warn you, it's actually quite bitter.” Alex shrugged.

“If you say so.”

When the coffee was ready, Emma poured out three mugs of it. After blowing on the steaming liquid, Alex took a tentative taste. Her face instantly morphed into one of great displeasure. She choked down her mouthful, then shoved the mug towards Emma. “That is absolutely vile.” She said, emphatically wrinkling her nose and stepping back. “Disgusting.”

Emma laughed. “I warned you it was bitter.”

“Hmmmph.” Alex said, still quite perturbed.

“Here.” Emma said, reaching into the cupboard for cocoa powder. In a few minutes, Emma pulled a steaming mug of hot chocolate out of the microwave. Her hand habitually went to grab the cinnamon, but after one look at Alex, she decided against it. She held the steaming mug out to Alexandra, and watched the girl's pale blue eyes widen in enjoyment as she took her first sip. Alex groaned and took another sip, but was a bit put off at how hot the drink was. Emma shook her head. She knew look all too well. After a few minutes the hot chocolate had cooled down enough, and Alex started taking larger gulps. But when her mug was about half empty, she reached out to grab the cinnamon. “You prefer your drink with this spice, yes?” She asked.

“Yup.” Emma said, sipping her coffee and welcoming the buzz of caffeine. Alex poured a small amount of cinnamon into her hot chocolate, swirling the liquid in her cup, and then took a sip. She tasted it thoughtfully, then took another sip, then another.

“You like it?” Emma asked.

“Yes. But I believe I prefer it without cinnamon.”

Emma shrugged, smiling. “To each her own.” She turned and took one last gulp of coffee before setting her mug down on the counter, pouring some hazelnut flavoring and sugar into the third cup, and picked it up. She walked down the hallway, pushed open the door to Regina's bedroom, and quietly set the coffee down on the nightstand. Emma leaned down and gently shook Regina's shoulder.

“Regina.” She said kindly. “It's time to get up if we want an early start.”

Regina opened her eyes, nostrils flaring at the scent of coffee. She looked over at the cup, then up to Emma, surprised.

Emma gave her a tired, but genuine smile and shrugged. “I remembered how you liked it.”

She turned and left, and Regina looked back at the coffee. A smile tugged at her lips, and her expression softened. The Sheriff could be quite thoughtful when she wanted to be. With a sigh, she stretched, then sat up, sniffing the air again. She smiled, but it quickly turned serious. With a wave of her hand, her leather clothing was back on, eyeliner and hair perfect, nails long and painted red, back straight, expression hard. It was time to get Henry.

 

Both blondes knew the Queen was on a mission when she showed up in the kitchen mere moments later.

“Alexandra, if you would take a look in the bedroom, there is a bad of essentials for you. If there is anything missing that you would like, please let me know.”

Alexandra looked surprised, but didn't say anything. She just took a hasty drink of cocoa and then headed to the bedroom to grab her bag.

“A quick breakfast, and then we'll leave.” Regina said. She brushed past Emma, and quickly began making scrambled eggs.

“Prepare the toast please.” She said brusquely.

“Uh. Sure.” Emma said, setting her coffee down and heading to get the bread. Within ten minutes they were eating their meal in the kitchen, quickly finishing off their plates.

“It seems Miss Swan knows how to make toast without burning it.” Regina said dryly, brushing crumbs off her fingertips. “How commendable.”

“Hey!” Emma said, smiling. “I can make _toast_.”

Alexandra looked between the two women. “I take it the Savior is not predisposed to cooking?”

“Hardly.” Scoffed Regina. She sniffed haughtily. “She almost destroyed my kitchen a few days ago.”

“The smoke alarm went off, but I hardly came close to destroying your kitchen.” Emma complained. “Overreaction, much?” She mumbled, chewing glumly.

Alexandra smiled and took the last bite of her breakfast before placing her plate on in the sink. “I'm ready to go when you are.” She said. Emma and Regina nodded, and both finished up their breakfast and placed their dishes with Alexandra's. Regina looked at the mess of unwashed dishes, displeased with the situation. With a wave of her hand, the dishes were cleaned and the kitchen looked spotless. Emma's eyes widened. Regina's casual use of magic was a bit worrisome. But she didn't say anything. She merely went and went to the bags sitting by the door.

“Which one's mine?” She asked.

“The brown one.” Regina said.

Picking it up and peeking inside, Emma found her red jacket. She smiled, then reached to pull it out. She slipped it on, pleased Regina had thought to pack it. Regina rolled her eyes. That damned cheap pleather jacket. She would have to remember to get her a new leather one.

“Ready.” Emma piped up, turning to flash her companions a smile.

“Good. Let's head out, shall we?” Regina strode towards the door, picked up her pack, and grabbed the door handle.

“Be prepared.” She said, face grim.

“Whatever's on the other side of that door doesn't know what it's dealing with.” Emma said, giving the Queen a lopsided smile.

“Let's hope so.” Regina mumbled, and opened the door.

Alexandra shaded her eyes from the bright sun and still burning flames. “Here we come.” she muttered. She just hoped they were ready for what they would find on the other side of that barrier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone! I'm back in a routine after moving, and have found ways to take time for myself to write ^.^ Updates will be much more regular again. Yay! Let me know how you enjoy this newest chapter!

**Fifth Day. Early Morning.**

 

Regina made a line towards the glass vial, hesitating before she picked it up. She carefully looked around the clearing, both relieved and unnerved that their shadowy guests had left.

“Where did they go?” Emma asked, shifting her backpack as her keen eyes looked for any sign of the Queen's men.

“Hopefully far away from here.” Alex said, striding swiftly toward Regina. She grabbed the vial from the surprised brunette, her fingers clutching protectively around the magical device. “We need to leave before they come back.” Her face was grim. She headed towards the barrier, keeping the the vial in her tightly closed fist. As soon as she reached the edge of the fire, flames licking at her boots, face reflecting the blue and purple of the magic blocking the path in front of her. Whispering to herself, the barrier shot higher, pulsed outwards in a loud, hissing rush, and then extinguished, leaving the trees waving and bending under the onslaught. With one last cautious look around them, Alexandra placed one foot in front of the other and strode into the woods, calling behind her, “Are you two coming?”

 

Emma looked sidelong at Regina, who stared apprehensively after their headstrong companion. Straightening her vest, Regina turned towards the Sheriff.

“Shall we?” She said, gesturing towards Alexandra's small figure resolutely making her way through the underbrush. Emma shrugged. “S'pose so.” She said. She hunched her shoulders, thumb in her pocket. The two women watched the woods carefully as they followed the diminutive princess, leaving the safety of their cabin behind them.

“Wait up!” Emma cried, jogging to catch up to Alexandra. 

Alexandra only slowed her pace slightly, but it was enough for Emma to reach her without much trouble. 

“So.” Emma said, matching pace with the blonde while Regina followed close behind. 

“So.” Alex said.

“Back there...at the barrier. I, uh, have a couple questions.”

“Mmm?” Alex said, leaning down to pick up a sprig of mint and chew on it. Emma watched her for a moment before continuing.

“You said you didn't have magic, but you brought down that barrier without any trouble. How'd you do that?”

“Simple.” Alex pulled the vial out of her pocket and held it out to Emma. Emma took it gently. “Anyone can say magical words. But it takes a magical object to respond to the words. I can't make magic or control it anymore like you or Regina can. But I _can_ say words of power to manipulate magic that is already there. People without magic can rub magic lamps, wish for something, and have their words made real. People can say magical phrases and have hidden doors open. You only need to know what those words are.”

Emma rolled the vial around in her hands, watching the purple and blue swirl around each other. “Can magics interfere with each other?” She asked, as the purple seemed to suffocate the blue glow for a moment. 

“You'd know if a magic was incompatible or dangerous to your own. It hurts you, makes you lose control of your own magic, saps your strength, and feels constantly at odds with your own.

“So the magic in here...”

Regina glanced up at Emma, worried now that Emma was questioning her power. Alexandra looked at the vial and the swirling colors of Emma and Regina's magic. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead. “Your magics are completely compatible, Sheriff. You couldn't find two magics coexisting as peacefully as yours do unless you had a bottle of true love.” She paused. “I believe Rumpelstiltskin had one of those.” She shrugged and turned her focus back to the woods. “Now. If you wouldn't mind, I have to find us the best way to Merlin's castle.”

Emma just stuffed the vial in her pocket, choosing to ignore any implications in Alex's words. But Regina found herself constantly drawn back to the slight bulge in Emma's pocket.

_'We're...compatible?'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Despite Alexandra's confidence in finding a way to Merlin's castle without much trouble, the trio soon found themselves presented with a cliff that stretched as far as they could see. Alexandra's scowl seemed like it should have been enough to make the cliff move on its own. But Regina quickly grew impatient with the girl's mutterings abound land shifting and paths disappearing.

“Alexandra.” Regina said acerbically. Her eyes flashed at the small blonde. “If you are quite done complaining, I would suggest we find a way through or over, since I would not care to try and go around. Now. Be a nice little princess and move aside.” Alex bristled and stepped forward, mouth opening to respond, but a look from the pursed lipped sheriff stopped her, and she moved aside with a huff. Nodding curtly, Regina stretched her hands up towards the cliff, wincing slightly as her hand throbbed. Her eyes shifted purple as magic filled her, and she sent her magic towards the cliff. The rocks shuddered and groaned, and boulders ground against each other as the face of the cliff began to shift and slope more gently, a few places beginning to slide into what looked like stairs. But with a groan and gritted teeth, Regina's hands snapped down to her sides, shoulders tensed. In a few moments, the rocks ceased their trembling.

“Regina...?” Emma asked, looking between the half transformed cliff face and the steely eyed brunette. “Is something wrong?” she asked. Her eyes shifted down to see the Mayor's hand clenching and unclenching. Emma frowned. She almost thought she saw the skin turn gray for a moment. Regina matched her accusatory, worried glance with a closed off, fierce look of her own.

“It's nothing, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want to make it too easy on you, would I? Remember, magic can be a weakness. We shouldn't rely on it too much this early on, now should we?”

“No...I suppose not...” Emma trailed off. Coming from anyone else, she might have believed them. Maybe. But she knew Regina was lying, and she knew it had something to do with the injury Regina had sustained. Before she could ask any more questions of the tight lipped Mayor, the sound of falling rocks drew her attention. Alexandra was beginning to scale the more manageable cliff, hands grasping firmly onto the rocks as she hauled herself up. Regina shoved past Emma and grabbed the rock, gray hand looking healthy now, fingers gripping strongly. Emma didn't understand what was going on, but if Regina could still use some magic, and manage to climb, she supposed she didn't have a right to pry. At least not at the moment.

She went to a spot next to Regina and began to climb as well. But after a couple of minutes, she looked down to see Regina a fair distance below her, scowling.

“What is it?” Emma asked, concerned.

“Damned high heels.” Regina ground out, waving her hand and watching her black stilettos transform into tight, knee high black boots with almost no heel. “Nature is not conducive to fashion.” 

Emma snorted at the seriousness in Regina's voice. “Since when has that stopped you, Madame Power Suits? If I remember correctly, you wore high heels in the Storybrooke woods, as well as tight skirts and designer jackets.”

“Yes, well, I wasn't having to climb a damned cliff, now was I.” said an irate Regina. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Emma said lightly, turning back to continue upwards.

Regina brushed off Emma's looks and began to climb again, trying to ignore how tired she was. She should have paced herself, and not tried to transform an entire cliff face. Her scowl deepened as she pushed more magic into her hand. She gritted her teeth as she fought with both the high from using magic, and the toll it took on her. She needed to get her magical endurance back.

After a few more minutes of climbing, Emma paused, only to hear a muffled swearing from beneath her. Looking down, she found the brunette hard on her heels, following her path up the easiest portion of the rock.

“Miss Swan. Move.” Regina snapped.

“Just a minute.” Emma said, turning so she had a better view of her companion. Regina stopped moving, frustration dying down as she saw the seriousness on the Sheriff's face.

“Yes?”

“I have rules you need to follow if we're going to work together, Regina.” Emma's gaze shifted away from the Queen, instead choosing to look down at the rock beneath her hands, fingers rolling around a small pebble.

“Oh yes? And what, pray tell, are they?” came Regina's droll response.

“Don't die.” Emma started climbing again.

Regina looked up at the blonde, surprised. That wasn't what she expected at all. “And the other rules?” she asked.

Emma paused. She took a breath. Then she spoke up quietly. “Just don't die.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thankfully, the cliff was not too high, and after about half an hour, the trio found themselves collapsed on top, staring up into a brilliant blue sky.

“Let's. Not. Do. That. Again. Anytime. Soon.” gasped Emma, She lay spreadeagled on the ground, muscles burning.

“Agreed.” groaned Regina, rolling over and massaging her hand. But as soon as she saw Emma's worried looks, she dropped her hand. But Emma thankfully stayed silent. Regina cursed herself for being so obvious.

“Come on.” She said, standing up. With a wave of her hand, she made sure her outfit was immaculate once again, but left the more comfortable boots in place. “We're wasting daylight.”

Alexandra and Emma groaned, but they stood up and followed their regal queen into the woods once more.

An hour passed in relative silence, each woman jumping at the slightest noise. 

“Jeez.” Emma muttered, shifting away from a particularly dark patch of woods. “Anyone else getting the creeps?”

“Is your imagination getting the best of you, Sheriff?” Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow at the shifty blonde.

Alexandra fingers tapped anxiously together in an uneven rhythm. “I don't think it's her imagination.” Alex said in a hushed tone. Regina's eyes flashed, and she looked carefully at the woods around them, hand poised to throw a fireball. “Do you know what it is?” Regina said calmly. The two blondes weren't quite as composed as the regal monarch, Emma reaching for a sword that wasn't there, and Alexandra moving into a defensive crouch. 

“Weapons.” Emma hissed, shooting a startled look to Regina. The woods began to creak around them, and a low growl reached their ears. “ _Weapons, Regina. Come on!”_

Startled, Regina waved her injured hand, holding back a wince as a long sword appeared in Emma's hands, and a bow appeared in Alexandra's. 

“Would've preferred some short swords or daggers, but this'll do.” Alex muttered, pulling an arrow out of her new quiver.

The three stood back to back, eying the forest cautiously as the sounds grew louder. Suddenly, a twig snapped close to Regina, and her hand bloomed with a ball of flame larger than her head. It pulsed and flickered, casting shadows on her face as her eyes shifted purple.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” She husked, a smirk on her lips.

“I wouldn't taunt a werewolf.” Alex said, voice tight.

“A what?” Emma and Regina said, glancing at the princess. But a deep, terrifying growl cut off any reply Alexandra might have had. Emma took a sharp breath as she turned her gaze to the largest wolf she had ever seen in her life. It stood at least as tall as her shoulder, slowly moving out of a particularly shadowed part of the forest, hackles raised. It was lean, with burnt orange fur. Long fur grew up it's spine towards it's neck, and it's neck and chest were covered in a majestic mane. It's snout was criss-crossed with scars of varying sizes. It's eyes glinted yellow, but there were flecks of a dangerous red in them that seemed to glow. On second and third glance, Emma realized that it didn't look like any wolf she had seen before. But whatever it was, it was dangerous.

Alexandra pulled her bow taut, aiming for the beast's chest, while Emma held her sword out in front of her, wishing she had taken her father upon his offers of sword lessons. Regina, changing into a diplomat in a matter of seconds, extinguished her flames, held up her hands, and spoke to the animal in placating tones.

“We come in peace.” She said in a kind, yet firm tone. “We wish you no harm. We are merely—“ 

The beast's menacing growl cut her off, and she stiffened as the great beast stalked towards them. It's bright, intelligent eyes looked them over carefully. Its sharply clawed feet padded closer, nose wrinkling as it memorized the scent of the three women. But as much as it was refraining from attacking, they all had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. The animal seemed to grin as it came up to the Queen. It's eyes bored into Regina's, and she found herself breathless at the depths in it's red-flecked eyes.

“Regina...” Emma said, nudging the brunette. Regina didn't respond.

Alexandra moved forward cautiously to tap her boot against Regina's leg. But even that didn't rouse her.

“What are you doing to her?” Emma snapped. This time the beast _did_ smile, but it quickly turned into a sneer as it shifted it's penetrating, captivating gaze on the Sheriff.

“I am seeing how strong she is, as I will do with you too, human.”

Emma was startled. 

“I thought werewolves couldn't talk...”

The sneer turned into a snarl as the creature lunged at her, pressing its chest against Emma's shaking sword point.

“I am _not_ a werewolf!” It snarled, teeth flashing. “But I would not expect an ignorant human such as yourself to know the difference between their kind and mine.” His eyes flashed as he stood straighter, his head moving up to meet Emma's. “Maybe I was wrong, and the humans that kept away the shadow warriors are not as strong as I thought.” He paced around the blonde, sniffing her, looking her up and down, and gauging her reaction times and reflexes as he batted at her sword with his huge paw. Regina still hadn't moved, and during the moment of weakness, Emma looked over to make sure she was okay. The beast saw his opening and lunged. Alex cried out, unleashing her arrow into the creature's muscled shoulder as it pinned Emma to the ground. Emma struggled, crying out as she tried to shove him off of her. But his teeth snapped just a hair's breadth away from her nose, and the rumble of his growl made her still her movements.

“Your children know how to sting.” He rumbled, flexing his pierced shoulder as Alexandra knocked another arrow in her bow. “That is good. Strong children mean a strong pack.” His eyes met hers, and Emma felt her muscles relax. She realized too late that he was immobilizing her the same way he had Regina, and she struggled to look away from his hypnotic gaze. 

“Help.” She choked out, feeling herself losing more and more control over her body. “Alex...help.”

A cry sounded in the forest as Alex flew at the beast, slamming her body into his head and breaking his eye contact with the Sheriff. A howl filled the air, and the girl shrieked as the red maned animal lashed out at her, batting her away like she was a rag doll. But by this time Emma was at Regina's side 

“Regina. Come on! Snap out of it! I need your help!” Regina was rousing herself out of the stupor the beast had put her in, but found her knees weak. 

“Emma...” She breathed, hands reaching out to grasp Emma's jacket. Then she collapsed.

“No. No. Regina. Come on. I need you conscious. Don't black out on me now!” Emma cried. Her hands cupped the Queen's face, and Regina's brown eyes opened to meet her own. Before either woman could say anything, the creature was standing in front of them, shoulder's rippling with pent up energy, eyes glowing red. 

“A weaker species should not attack a stronger one so lightly.” His voice sent chills down Emma's back, but she didn't give in to her fear. She felt the helpless queen shift in her arms, and felt her resolve strengthen. Mouth set in a thin line, she held her hand out in front of her, and willed a flame to grow. To her relief, it did. The beast padded back and forth in front of her, eying the flames in her hand, and the way she leaned over the brunette protectively.

“You would sacrifice yourself that your pack-mates may live?” He asked. Emma gripped Regina's shoulder tightly.

“If I have to.” She said through gritted teeth.

The creature laughed. “Delightful. I have truly found strength among humans. Too often I find brutes who call their muscles strength. It is refreshing to find one who values valor over mindless force.”

Emma had stopped trying to figure out if he was going to kill her or let her live. She just decided to err on the side of caution.

“I value the lives of others more than I value my own life.” She said. “If that's what you meant.”

“A true savior among men.” He said in his deep, reverberating voice. “I admire such dedication to your pack.”

A muffled sound from Regina made Emma pull back slightly. Regina blinked up at her, confused.

“Why am I in your arms, Miss Swan?” She asked, a hand moving to her head.

“Um...”

“She caught you when you fell.” The animal said, watching Regina closely. “Even without her interference, you were breaking yourself out of my trance. That is no easy task, human.”

Regina looked over at the towering beast, and awe filled her eyes. “You..you're...a Timor.” The animal stood back, a wary look in his eyes. 

“Yes. I am a Timor.” He looked at her with a touch of admiration. “Intelligence and strength, and the trust of your pack-mates. That is a good combination.” He bowed his head in deference to the brunette. “Few recognize my species, let alone choose to address us without fear or hatred.”

“Timor?” Emma whispered. Regina gave her a sidelong glance, and leaned in a bit closer, their faces nearly touching.

“Cynanthrope.” She whispered, before turning her attention back to the Timor. Emma just gave her a blank stare. 

“Not helpful.” She snapped.

“I see your companions are not as knowledgeable as you.” The timor said with mild amusement. He looked at Emma. “To answer your question, I am a shape shifter. We take the forms of dogs...and occasionally wolves,” he eyed Alexandra with ire as the princess dragged herself closer to Regina and Emma. “And have the power to bend others to my will and transform them into beasts. We are _not_ cursed with this, but are instead born with a gift we can control. Lycanthropy is human's bastardized attempt to harness our power.” He growled, hackles raising again, eyes flashing. “To compare us to such base creatures governed by their blood lust when the moon is full....that is a grave insult indeed.” He bared his teeth at Alexandra, who was quite taken aback.

“I—I apologize.” She said. “I did not mean to offend.”

The timor looked over to Emma and Regina, the brunette still laying in Emma's arms.

“Is this your mate?” He asked, padding over to them and nuzzling Emma's jacket. “Your scents are mixed. You have joined packs?”

Emma blinked. “Noooooooo.” Her wide eyes met Regina's. Both women shrank from each other. “She's not my—“ 

“She is not my _mate!_ ” snapped Regina, shoving herself off of the Sheriff and straightening her clothing. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. “I'll have you know she was my prisoner.”  
The timor looked at her in surprise.

“You let your prisoners carry weapons and hold you when you have lost the strength to stand? I did not know human enemies behaved in such amicable terms.”  
“We're not enemies!” Emma insisted, glaring at the Timor. Now it was Regina's turn to look at Emma in surprise.

“We're not?”

“Well. Uh. I don't think so. Are we?” Emma began to feel unsure. Maybe, after everything that had happened, they were still enemies.

“If neither of you knows what the other is, that is dangerous indeed.” The timor said with gravity. “Were you meant to be enemies?” He asked, looking between them.

“Yes.” snapped Regina. Alexandra snorted. “What?” Regina cried, glaring at the girl.

“You two bicker like an old married couple, that's what.”

“Now wait just a minute!” cut in Emma, appalled. “We merely have differences of—“

“I wouldn't be caught dead married to such a witless imbecile. Really! The nerve of some people.” Regina huffed, clearly on the defensive. Emma felt wounded. She didn't think Regina found her _that_ unpleasant to be around.

Regina caught her wounded expression, and instantly felt sorry, but couldn't overcome her pride enough to say anything to ease the sting of her words.

“Stop fighting.” Alexandra said, scowl dark. “You two get along fine when you want to. But you're also both hard headed fools when you want to be.” She pushed her small body between the warring royals and approached the Timor. 

“I apologize again for insulting you earlier. You were kind to only test us, instead of killing us for trespassing.” She bowed to one knee, ignoring the women behind her. “We need to find a way to Merlin's stronghold.” She said. “If you would be kind enough to show us the fastest way to reach him, we would be grateful.”

A growl made her raise her eyes to find the Timor bearing down on her. “What business do you have with that _beast!”_ He snarled. Alex flinched.

“He has a magical tool we need to find their son.” She said timidly, all confidence gone from her words. “The Evil Queen is after them, and they need to make sure their son is safe.”

The Timor looked at Emma and Regina, standing awkwardly apart. The blonde had her hands stuffed into her jeans, and was chewing on her lip. Regina stood stiffly, back poised, still annoyed from earlier.

“You two do not know if you are enemies, you share the same scent, and you share a son. I am confused. Were you once mates, then? Have you merely had a parting of hearts?” His teeth flashed again. “Has the Evil Queen once again torn asunder another family of magical repute!” He began to pace back and forth. “She must be stopped. If she destroys everything good in this world, there will be none left to stop her foul deeds.” His piercing eyes met Regina's. “I will help you get your son back, magician. You shall be a family again.” He nodded his shaggy head, and turned towards the woods. Emma was staring at him open mouthed, while Regina sputtered.

“But they're not—“ Alexandra tried to explain the errors in the Timor's observations, but he was already loping ahead, through the winding trunks of the dark forest.

“For God's sake.” Emma moaned, quite embarrassed.

“Indeed.” ground out Regina, taking care to stay well away from the blonde. Then all three of them headed after the Timor who was set on rebuilding Regina and Emma's 'marriage', one family member at a time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many new reviews, follows, and favorites! You all are amazing and so supportive :D Mwah! Rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers for you all ^.^ I hope you like the new chapter! It's one of my favorites so far!

It only took a few minutes for the awkward atmosphere to become nearly suffocating. Emma felt its weight on her chest and took an uncomfortable breath. Any mention of her marriage caused a mini panic attack. She was lucky if she could brush it off with some humor whenever her parents brought it up, and then this happened. She groaned, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. She knew that. It wasn't even true this time. But that didn't stop her heart from beating double time as the panic tried to take control. Emma looked around her for anything, anyone, that would distract her from the thought of marriage...and Regina. Her eyes fell on their new companion, his russet fur glimmering in the small shafts of sunlight filtering through the tall tree tops. The Timor still loped steadily ahead of them, seemingly ignoring the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.  
 _'That has to hurt.'_ Emma thought, wincing sympathetically. But the dreaded word still rang in her head, drawing her away from her momentary distraction. _'Marriage'._  
She shuddered and made a small noise, drawing Regina's curious expression. But Emma ignored the brunette. Regina's inquiries would only make things worse. Emma resolutely strode ahead, trying to keep a handle on her rising panic, palms sweating, eyes trained on Alexandra's back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina tried to sort through her feelings but found herself at a loss. She was unsure if she should approach the blonde about the Timor's assumptions. But she decided better of it. It was best to leave it alone. She shifted her pack, watching the woods around them as they made rapid progress. She needed to focus on their trip. Henry needed her. Regina looked over at Emma, the woman so lost in thought that she stumbled over a branch in her path. Embarrassed, Emma tried to ignore what had just happened, and continued after the Timor and Alexandra. Regina rolled her eyes. If she had to admit it, Henry needed Emma as well. But what he saw in that woman she would never know. Her chest twinged, and she scowled. Well, perhaps she was beginning to see what Henry saw. She kicked a rock and took longer strides to get away from the blonde. She wasn't supposed to be accepting Emma into her life. Regina sniffed. She didn't need that woman, and neither did Henry. But a sigh from Emma drew her attention and she found herself softening towards the woman. _'Harumph.'_ she thought. She was _not_ growing fond of the bumbling oaf. She couldn't be. Emma was a Charming, and Charmings were only trouble. She nodded to herself. There. If she focused on that, she could make sure she saw things clearly. Henry needed his _mother_.

“I'm coming, baby boy.” She said to herself.

But as she looked over, she saw Emma watching her, a small smile on her face. Regina scowled. Damned eavesdropper. Emma gave her a tentative smile, which only caused Regina's frown to deepen. She would not be won over by Emma's charms. She balked, looking over at the blonde incredulously. Charms? Emma had _no_ charms. None whatsoever. It was impossible. She wore cheap leather, old boots, and drove a rickety, unsafe car around her pristine town. But try as she might, Regina still failed to capture the familiar rancor she once felt towards the blonde Sheriff. And that irritated her more than anything. With a huff, she did her best to ignore the woman.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma didn't know what was going on with Regina, but from the changing expressions on her face, it had to be pretty interesting. She found herself smiling, distracted from the awkwardness of earlier. Regina was cute when she was put out. Emma's eyes widened in horror. Had she just associated the word 'cute' with the uptight Mayor and ex-Evil Queen? Emma was beyond shocked, and found herself frowning intently. Regina wasn't cute. She was infuriating! And she was _always_ trouble. Emma tried to focus on everything Regina had done to thwart her attempts to get to know Henry, and how many times Regina had tried to run her out of town. But all she managed to feel was the thrill of a challenge, and the way Regina's eyes used to flash as her lip curled, their bodies matching their words as they fought constantly. No one had ever stood up to her the way Regina had. Emma had to admit that she had enjoyed herself more than she should have. She glanced over at the Mayor and saw Regina watching her, and she found herself smiling. Dammit. She shouldn't be smiling at Regina.

The brunette's frown deepened, and Emma thought it looked somewhat comical. It was almost as if Regina was making herself more frustrated. Emma chuckled to herself, looping her thumbs in her pockets as she continued following their shaggy leader. She missed the exasperated look Regina threw her way.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It took most of the afternoon, but they made it to a small camp deep in the dark forest. The Timor halted, sniffing the air tentatively before nodding to himself. As he padded towards the clearing, his limbs lengthened, hair shrinking back on itself, back arching and straightening, until the Timor was fully in its human form. His dark skin rippled over his finely toned body. Red and white tattoos painted his skin, further defining his high cheekbones and strong jaw, arching down the back of his thick neck, and dancing in whirling patters over his broad shoulders. He glanced back at them, golden brown eyes warm as he smiled and said in a deep voice, “Welcome to my home.” He passed five tents made out of patchwork furs. A kettle rested on a makeshift spit over a dormant fireplace. Two bedrolls were laid next to the fireplace, and a few logs had been rolled in for extra seating. A tanning rack sat near the far edge of the clearing, and Emma heard the sounds of a stream nearby. With a grunt, the Timor reached around and yanked out the arrow. His face creased in pain, but he just threw the arrow to the ground and continued walking. He went to a tall tree and untied one of the many ropes attached to a high branch. He let it loose, and gently lowered a bag to the ground. Emma watched closely as he opened the sack to pull out apples, meat, and cheeses. Her stomach growled at the sight of the food, and the Timor looked up, smiling. “I was right in assuming you would need sustenance.” He stood up and headed towards the fire, motioning them to follow.

“Fighting for your loved ones can be a tiring experience.” He said. His deep voice was soothing, almost unnaturally so, and Emma found herself calming at the sound of it. At a look from Alexandra she shook the feeling off.

“Are you trying to control us again?” She asked, wary. The Timor's kind eyes grew confused. Then they brightened in understanding. “Are you referring to my voice, human?”

“Yes.” Emma said. Just a few of his words made her feel calmer. It was unsettling.

“In our two legged form, we have found that humans find themselves more at ease when we speak. It is a gift. We do not question it.” He bowed his head to her. “I would cease speaking if it would increase your comfort.”

Emma hesitated, but she didn't see a lie in the Timor's expressive face. “No. It's okay. I'll get used to it.”

Regina brushed past her, moving to sit daintily on a log. “How far is it to Merlin's castle?” She asked. She'd had more than enough time waiting to find her son. If Merlin, with all his conniving ways, could help her find Henry, then so be it.

The Timor's expression darkened at the mention of Merlin, but he continued dividing the food into four portions. “He is in his tower a good day's journey from here.” He said. Standing up, he headed towards the fireplace and cut the meat into small chunks, dropping them into the kettle. He moved towards a tent, picked up a pitcher, and then disappeared past the tanning rack. Emma hummed to herself, tapping her foot against the ground. But a sharp look from Regina made her stop. In a moment the Timor was back, and poured the pitcher of water into the kettle along with the meat. Lighting a fire, he then headed towards the tree again, lowering another bag with various plants inside. Emma and Alexandra watched him prepare a stew, while Regina sat by herself, lost in her own thoughts.

By the time the Timor had the food prepared, the sun was almost set. Stars were beginning to peek out and crickets were harmonizing with the other sounds of the forest.

Pouring the stew into a bowl, the Timor handed it to Emma, along with an apple and a generous slice of cheese.

“Thank you.” Emma said gratefully. He smiled, before heading towards Alexandra and Regina. Both women graciously accepted their food, although Regina did take a bit longer than the others to figure out what kind of meat stew he had offered her. Realizing that it didn't matter, Regina sighed and took a tentative bite. It was unusual.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Unicorn.” The Timor said.

Regina's eyes widened and she spit the meat out. “What?!” She shouted, staring in horror at her meal. Emma looked down at her food and pushed it away.

“How could you hunt a creature so pure?” Regina asked, shocked. But she and Emma then noticed Alexandra eating the stew with abandon. “Alexandra!” Regina gasped.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, and she turned to their host. “You wanna tell them?” She asked. The Timor shrugged his giant shoulders, moving to get himself some dinner.

“It was not a unicorn of pure heart.” He said.

Regina shook her head. “Impossible. Unicorns are one of the the purest magical creatures in this land.”

“Not since dark magic started to take over.” Alexandra pitched in, swallowing a large bite. “A unicorn became infected when the Queen's shadow soldiers were trying to capture a child of true love. Its entire herd got sick, and now it's almost impossible to find a one that doesn't have the taint. If you can even find one at all, that is.”

Regina looked sick. “But...that wasn't supposed to happen.”

“Shit happens.” pitched in Emma. She looked sidelong at her stew. “Sorry...” She said apologetically, before taking a bite. It wasn't half bad. But then her eyes widened. “Is it okay to eat? Will we get the taint?” she said, speaking around the chunk of meat in her mouth.

The Timor shook his head. “The taint is of the heart and of the creature's magic. It can only infect another species if you eat its heart, or if its horn or hooves pierce your skin. You are safe, human.”

Emma swallowed. She thought about refusing the food, but she had learned years ago to never turn away a good meal. But Regina was looking sadly at her stew.

“They didn't deserve this.” She sighed.

“Much has happened which was not deserved. But you adapt, or you die.” The Timor sat himself down near Emma, beginning to eat his own dinner. “I choose to adapt.”

Alexandra nodded. “Not much choice, really.”

Regina understood what they were saying, but couldn't bring herself to touch the meat again. She just ate her apple and cheese. Emma watched her put her stew down, then looked down at her own half eaten bowl. With a sigh, Emma stood up and headed over to Regina, placing her cheese on Regina's lap. She didn't say anything, and neither did Regina. But the brunette gave her a small smile of thanks. The Timor and Alexandra noted the gesture, but didn't mention it.

After Emma sat down again, she turned to their host. “Would you mind telling us your name?” She asked. She was a bit embarrassed they hadn't done proper introductions earlier. “I'm Emma.” She said, pointing to herself. “This is Alexandra, and that is Regina.” She pointed to her companions in turn. The Timor smiled, and set his food aside.

“I apologize. The namings should not have been overlooked. I am Belathon, Scion of Belathor, and leader of Clan Hamar.” He touched his chin, then his forehead, in what Emma assumed was a sign of respect. Regina bowed her head in response. “Thank you for honoring us with your naming, Belathon.”

Emma realized the Timor's valued their names more than humans did, but didn't quite know what to say. She just shifted in her seat and took another bite of her apple.

“You are welcome, human. Strong pack mates and the respect of your pack speaks highly of any creature. I hope to see more of your strength in the days to come.” He smiled widely, baring teeth that were sharper than human teeth. Emma shivered. This man was more creature than human.

Silence descended on them as they ate. But Alexandra quickly acclimated to their host and moved over to sit next to him, asking him questions about his pack. They found out that Timor's pack was away hunting. It was the only reason the camp had been deserted when they arrived.

“They will be back soon, and then we shall feast.” His eyes glinted yellow in the firelight, skin a shimmering bronze. Emma was in awe of his feral beauty.

But she eventually tuned out the chattering Alexandra, and found herself soothed by Belathon's voice. She ceased to even hear his words, focusing only on the tone and inflections. But one look from Regina sent her nerves rushing back.

“I must go scout the area, and look for traces of pursuit.” Belathon said after a few minutes. The fire was still blazing steadily, although not as hot as before. “I will be back shortly. Stay, humans. Rest. Tomorrow we go to find your son.” He nodded to Regina and Emma before loping away. He had transformed back into his wolf form by the time he was out of the clearing.

Silence filled the area, as Emma looked down at her barely eaten soup. She knew she needed her strength if they were going to travel all day tomorrow, so she forced herself to eat some more. But the anxious, awkward atmosphere was fast returning, and she felt like she wanted to bolt.

Regina looked over at the Sheriff. The blonde's knee was bouncing rapidly as she slowly ate a bite of stew. Regina still regretted her words to the blonde, and wanted to lighten the mood, but her one attempt at small talk fell on deaf ears. The most she got out of Emma was a grunt, which may have been in reference to sitting down on the hard ground, closer to the dying fire. Hardly cause for celebration, or grounds for filling the awkward silence between them.

Regina felt the weight on her shoulders and berated herself for having such a strong emotional attachment to keeping the woman happy. But she couldn't help it. She looked over at Emma and saw the tense shoulders and terse expression. _'Say something.'_ She thought. _'Say anything.'_

Regina cleared her throat. “Would you mind?”

Emma glanced over at her, then down to where Regina was nodding. She picked up her forgotten apple, rolling it around in her hand for a moment. “You could have just poofed it over there, you know.” She said gruffly. Emma tossed the apple to the perturbed brunette.

Regina managed to catch it, then thought of something amusing. Before she could stop herself, she said in a low tone that only Emma could hear, “Throwing an apple at a woman was a marriage proposal in ancient Greece.”

Emma choked on her mouthful of soup, coughing and hacking as Alexandra looked up worriedly from her own meal. Emma continued to sputter as Regina's expression towed the line between amused, concerned, and embarrassed. Why had she even opened her mouth? Regina scowled and took a bite of her apple.

 

Emma couldn't think right, probably from lack of oxygen after her coughing fit. At least that's what she told herself when she opened her mouth. “Is that supposed to mean there was some other motivation behind all those apples you tried to give me?” As soon as she realized what she had said, her eyes widened. She stared down into her bowl before taking a hasty bite. _'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ she thought, ignoring the burning in her mouth. Her mortification was more than enough pain to pay attention to right now.

It was Regina's turn to blanch, olive cheeks turning decidedly paler. _'Oh Gods.'_ She thought. _''Have I really been sending those signals?'_

Alexandra couldn't help herself. Her nose scrunched up as she let out a loud laugh, watching the two women try and manage their embarrassment. “You two just need to get a room.” she laughed. Standing up, she brushed off her pants and turned away, smiling. “Or at least deal with some of your issues before one of you explodes.” She placed her bowl near the fire, then headed in the direction the Timor had gone. “I'm going to see Belathon...see if he needs any help. And maybe take a bath. Or something.” She shook her head as she picked her way out of the clearing.

Emma and Regina just sat turned away from each other, both praying the princess would return. She didn't.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma swallowed another mouthful of stew, overly conscious of how loud she was when she ate. Regina tried her best to chew quietly on her apple, sighing in exasperation as things only grew more awkward.

“You okay?” Emma asked tentatively, looking over at the frustrated Mayor.

“Yes.” Regina snapped. She scowled. “No.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Sooooo...” Emma looked into her almost empty bowl, swirling the soup around.

“Mmm?” Regina stole a glance at the blonde. Emma was looking at her now, and their eyes met before each quickly looked away.

“About Belathon's...assumptions.” Emma began. Regina held up a hand to stop her.

“We both know he was wrong, and that's enough.” She paused. “Right?”

“Sure.” Emma said slowly. Regina was relieved they had dealt with the issue. But she groaned when Emma spoke up again. “Kind of...”

“What is it, Miss Swan?” Regina just wanted to drop it. And from Emma's face, so did the blonde. So why didn't she?

“Why did he think we were...married...in the first place?” Emma looked nauseated.

“He said our 'scents mixed'.” Regina said, trying to stay practical and unemotional. “He just confused our...temporary cohabitation as something...more.”

“But wouldn't...you know...he be able to tell if we'd... _done it?”_ Emma shifted, placing her bowl down and sitting on her hands. Regina couldn't decide if she was insulted, or amused. She chose prickly. “That wasn't even on the table as an option, nor will it ever be. So I don't see what use there is in discussing it at all.”

“Right.” Emma said, choosing to drop the subject. She finished off the last of her meal, then got up to set her bowl down next to Alexandra's. As she sat down again, Emma looked up at the stars. They were so bright. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and looked in awe around her.

“It feels so big.” She whispered.

Regina looked up at the familiar sky. “Yes, it does.” She agreed.

“I used to think that my parents were up there, looking down on me.” Emma said softly.

Regina looked at her out of the corner of your eye. “You thought they were dead?”

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her position, guilt clouding her eyes. Regina's expression softened. “That's not it, is it?” She asked. Emma shook her head. Regina felt her throat tighten as she realized what Emma was hinting at. “You wished they were dead.”

Emma's head fell forward, forehead resting on her knees. A muffled “Yes.” was all Regina got in response.

“It's understandable.” Regina said quietly. “I wished that too....for my mother.”

Emma tilted her head to peek at Regina over her knees. “Why?”

The Mayor didn't know why she was confiding in Emma of all people, but the words just kept coming out of her without much conscious thought. “Because mourning the dead is sometimes easier than enduring the living.”

Emma swallowed thickly. Once again Regina knew what she was going through, and what it was like to try and deal with the pain any way she could. It should probably bother her that she had so much in common with the Evil Queen. But most of what she felt when she was close to Regina was relief. At least someone understood her. Emma decided to continue. She had already opened her mouth. Might as well be completely honest. “All I knew growing up was that I was as unwanted as you can get...abandoned at the side of a road to die, picked up and taken to an orphanage because someone felt sorry for me, then passed over for the rest of my life as family after family chose to adopt my friends and not me, or send me to another foster family when they got tired of me. If my parents were dead, it didn't hurt as much as if they were alive and living their lives without me.”

Regina stayed silent. She was the reason Emma had lived through so much pain. And while she only regretted a few things from her past, the knowledge that she caused Emma so many years of pain weighed heavily on her. But all she managed to say was, “I'm sorry.”

Emma nodded against her knees, staying quiet again. After a few minutes had passed, Regina thought Emma was done talking. But a small noise drew her attention. Emma was laid out on the grass, hands beneath her head, forehead wrinkled in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina inquired, watching the Sheriff closely.

“Us.”

Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, but she chuckled when she saw Emma sit up sharply.

“Not in an 'us' couple-y sort of way!” Emma stuttered. Emma blushed as she heard the Queen's throaty laugh.

“Then what about 'us' are you thinking about, Miss Swan?”

Emma huffed, but laid back down, shifting to get comfortable. She thought about how to explain her thoughts to the attentive brunette.

“How unlucky we are in love.” She said quietly. Regina sucked in a sharp breath. Her barriers instantly went up, expression shuttered.

“That is none of your business.” She said sharply. Emma glanced over at her, concerned.

“You okay?” She asked. Regina ignored her. A belabored sigh filled the clearing.

“Come on Regina. Don't clam up now.”

“I don't believe you asked any pertinent questions. What am I supposed to say?” Regina snapped. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she tried to manage her emotions.  
Emma looked back up at the stars, tracing their patterns across the sky. She tried again, attempting to ignore the swirl of emotions in her chest. “Neither of us got what we wanted. For different reasons, of course.” Emma chewed on her lip, hesitating before speaking what was on her mind. “Do you ever get the feeling that you never deserved a happy ending? Not because of anything you did. But just...because you, as a person, don't deserve it?”

Regina pinned the blonde Savior with a piercing look, analyzing the Sheriff's morphing expressions.  
“Do you?”

Emma snorted. “Thought that was obvious.”

“But you have parents that love you, a son who loves you, and a town that fights for you.”

Emma looked over at the brunette incredulously. “Seriously? You think that just because they want me to be their savior, my entire past is erased? You of all people should know that's not how it works, Regina.”

Regina stayed silent. Emma was right. Just because people wanted you to be something different, some _one_ different, didn't make it true.

“But you at least have people who want you now, who would stand behind your every decision. You have people who believe you deserve a happy ending.”

“Do _you_ believe that?” Emma asked quietly. Her green eyes met Regina's brown, and neither spoke. Regina licked her lips, unable to look away. Finally, Regina whispered, “Yes.”

Emma's eyes flitted away, unable to keep eye contact after the woman's admission.  
“Oh.” She whispered. Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

“If anyone in that town deserves a happy ending, it's you.” Regina continued, voice husky with emotion. “After everything you went through...everything _I_ put you through...you deserve some happiness in your life.”

Emma took a deep breath, trying to sort through her emotions. “You cast the curse.” she said. Regina took a few shaky breaths. “ _But,_ you never made all those shitty choices my foster parents did. That was all them. And you didn't send me through a tree alone. You chose to change your world, even if it was in a terrible, awful way. My parents decided to let _me_ change the world alone, _if_ I managed to survive.” Emma looked over at Regina again, surprised to find the brunette still watching her intently. “Only you took responsibility for what you did. And you've tried to change. My parents still act like they made the right choice. And, to be honest, maybe they did.” Emma curled up on her side, arm folded beneath her head as she fought back the tears. “But they never said, not once, that they would rather have kept me and raised me than save everyone. It would be nice to know that they considered a life with me, regardless of the consequences. But I was never enough for them.” Emma's eyes grew troubled. “I was just the tool to keep their happy ending.”

Regina was saddened by how bitter Emma sounded.

“If it wasn't for me, they would have kept you. They WANTED to keep you.” Regina insisted. “David almost died trying to protect you from my soldiers because he valued your life more than he valued his own.”

Emma looked over at her harshly. “So you actually tried to kill me when I was a baby? That wasn't just part of the story the good guys came up with?”

Regina shifted uncomfortably. “I wasn't trying to kill you, Emma. I wanted to take Charming and Snow's baby to make my revenge more complete. You were going to live. But..I didn't care about Charming living.” The brunette looked down at her hands, fighting back the bile in her throat. Until now, she hadn't realized how much she had changed since those days. And now, she wasn't sure she could ever do that again. Especially not after seeing the woman Emma had become. She thought about apologizing, but at Emma's stormy expression, she knew the sentiment would mean very little.

Emma was angry. Very angry. And she knew it wasn't all Regina's fault. It was a mix of frustration at herself, anger at Regina, and anger at her parents. But they weren't here right now. The Queen was.

“Why did you do it.” She whispered. She sat up, pinning Regina with a pained expression. “Why did you cast the curse?”

Regina swallowed, unable to look away. Unable to speak.

“Why?” Emma repeated.

Regina just shook her head.

“Why!” Emma cried out, tears sliding down her cheeks. “Why did you take everything away?!”

“Because everything I loved, everything I wanted, everything I needed was _gone!”_ Regina shouted. A quiet sob escaped. “I lost EVERYTHING. And I had no one to tell me that I deserved anything better!”

Emma just looked at her, neither woman able to keep their tears at bay.

“Snow had everyone! Even her _dead mother_ stuck around in every corner of that god forsaken castle.” Regina's lip curled even as her eyes spoke of a pain even Emma couldn't fathom. “She's always had people who loved her, who supported her, who pulled her back and kept her from making horrible decisions out of pain, fear, and anger. All I had was my mother...a mother who was cruel during my childhood, who agreed to a marriage without my consent, and who ripped out the heart of my true love, my sweet Daniel.” Regina stopped, eyes closing as she took shaky breaths. Her tears didn't stop. “And my father...” Her face contorted, voice torn between unspeakable anger and pain. “I loved him with everything I had to give, even when he stood by and let my mother take her anger out on me. I was weak and I loved him despite everything, and he was weak, for loving me and doing nothing to stop what my mother did to me.”

Emma's anger was passing, replaced by sympathy for the broken woman who was falling into even more pieces while she watched. She pushed off the ground and took a few steps forward, pausing as she stood in front of the shattered monarch. Emma crouched down, hand outstretched, but unable to bring herself to touch the brunette.

Regina continued in a choked whisper. “Everyone I loved abandoned me, hurt me in unmentionable ways, let other people hurt me, or died. I had no one I could trust. No one I could love without hurting. No one to tell me I deserved a happy ending.” Regina looked up sharply. “Do you know what that feels like, Emma? To have everyone you love treat you like you are nothing more than _property_?!”

“Yes.” Emma said, finally taking Regina's hands in her own. Her voice was strained. “Not as much as you. But yes. I understand.”

Regina's eyes searched hers, her agony visible in every line on her face, and every word she spoke. “What do you do when you are only worth what the next human being is willing to spend on you?”

“You fight back.” Emma whispered. “And you don't stop fighting until you think you have what you need.”

“And look at what that got me, Emma!” Regina yanked her hands away from the blonde, gesturing around the clearing. “I hurt everyone! I made them feel the pain I vowed to never feel again, and became worse than the mother I despised!” Regina couldn't sit still anymore, surging up and pushing the Savior back on her heels. Her arms wrapped around herself as she angrily paced the ground.  
“Regina...” Emma said, scrambling up and chasing after her.

“Don't touch me!” Regina hissed, shrugging away Emma's hand.

“Regina.” Emma repeated softly. She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew she had to say something. Then a thought occurred to her. She struggled with it. She couldn't understand how she could feel this way about Regina of all people. But she couldn't stop herself from saying it anyway.

“I forgive you.”

Regina froze, hands clutched around her body as she struggled to breathe.

“You what?” She whispered, voice cracking.  
“I forgive you.”

“But...why?”

“Because you deserve some happiness, even after everything you did.”

“No. I don't.” Regina snapped, then swallowed hard. “That is the last thing I deserve.”

Emma finally managed to reach out again, and this time, Regina didn't shrug it away. Emma's hand ran down her arm, then held her hand. Emma could feel Regina shaking, so she stepped closer, placing her other hand on Regina's shoulder. “I forgive you because what you did wasn't to hurt me. It was to stop your own pain.”

“But I'm the Evil Queen.” Regina choked out, another sob escaping. “I don't deserve your pity.”

“It's not pity.” Emma said sternly. She gently turned Regina around, but the broken queen wouldn't look her in the eye. “It's not pity.” She repeated. Her hand moved to Regina's chin, lifting it gently. Regina's eyes flickered to hers before darting away again. “I forgive you. And for your information, I don't see the Evil Queen when I look at you.”

Regina met her gaze solidly. “You don't?” She looked confused.  
“No. I see you as Regina.”

The Queen was silent for a moment, then visibly crumbled in front of her. She yanked herself away from Emma before collapsing. “No. No no no no.” She sobbed to herself.

“Regina, what's wrong?” Emma asked. She knelt down, hand on the brunette's shoulder. “What did I say?”

“Regina died when Daniel died!” The Queen cried, looking up at Emma again, pain etched in every feature. “I can never be her again!”

“That's not true.” Emma said softly. Her hand cupped the woman's wet cheek, brushing away a few tears. “It can't be true. Because you've only ever been Regina to me. I don't care what my parents think. I don't care what Henry thinks. You're not evil, Regina.” Regina wouldn't look her in the eye. She wouldn't believe her. She couldn't believe her. Emma tried again. “You're not evil...you're just broken.” Regina's breathing picked up until she was almost hyperventilating. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to look everywhere but Emma's face.  
“I _have_ to be evil! Look at everything I did! I don't deserve—!“

“You of all people deserve a happy ending.”

Regina's eyes flashed, and she got more of a handle on her emotions. “And who are you to tell me that I deserve anything less than death?” She ground out.

“I'm the Savior.” Emma said, shrugging. She gave the woman a lopsided smile. Regina couldn't hold back a snort. Emma's smile grew a bit larger. She met Regina's eyes again, and saw them soften. “And as much as my parents might want me to, I'm not giving up on you.”

Regina's breath hitched. “But what about Dr. Hopper?” She whispered.

Emma's eyes pinned her with an intensity Regina had never experienced. She found herself unable to look away.

“Tell me you didn't kill him, Regina. Right now. Tell me you didn't murder Archie.”

Regina's tongue couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. But as soon as Emma's eyes grew troubled at her silence, she managed to choke out an answer. “I-I didn't kill him. I've done so many horrible things in my life. But I _didn't_ kill Archie Hopper.”

Emma searched her eyes for the lie, looking for anything to convince her that Regina's words weren't true. But she couldn't find anything. With a nod, Emma pulled back. “Then I believe you.”

Regina felt a weight lift off her shoulders, a weight she hadn't realized she had been carrying. “Thank you.” She said, crying softly.

Emma swallowed, then bit her lip. When Regina didn't move, Emma gave in to one more impulse, and pulled the brunette into a hug. “You're welcome.” She said, and gave Regina a squeeze. The Queen couldn't tell if she was continuing to fall apart, or if she was being put back together. All she knew was that Emma had forgiven her, and that someone, anyone, believed she was worth another chance. Her hands tightened on Emma's jacket, holding her close. She felt more free than she had in decades. But the longer Emma held her, the more raw she felt. Her barriers began to rise again, and she realized how much she had revealed to the woman. To the daughter of her enemy. But at that thought, Regina shook herself. Emma may be Snow White's daughter. But if this conversation had proved anything, it was that Emma was nothing like her mother. And that was such a relief that for another moment, Regina let her guard down. It didn't last, though.

She pulled away from Emma, taking a deep breath to ground herself as she smoothed her clothing out. Her eyes slid to Emma's soft gaze, then away again. But she found herself drawn back to Emma's eyes. There was so much kindness there, so much understanding, that Regina didn't know what to do. She felt like she should say something more than thank you; that she should find some way of telling Emma what a difference a little hope could make. But she didn't. She just turned away and headed towards her side of the clearing, and missed the look of confusion on the blonde savior's face. One thing Regina knew she needed right now was some time alone. She needed time to process. At least she could give herself that.

 

Emma watched as Regina wandered off alone, her body language exhausted. The sheriff felt a new weight settle on her chest, but she couldn't decide whether it was good or not. She had just opened up to Regina, and Regina had opened up to her. Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as she tried to sort out everything that had been said. Things were going to be very different in the morning. Of that she was sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fifth day. Night time.**

Alexandra made her way out of the camp, amused at the two women. She had never seen two people who were so similar, yet who were so oblivious to it. Alexandra didn't know what was going to happen when she left. She just hoped they would stay away from fireballs and swords. Grabbing her bow and quiver, she exited the clearing, and in a few minutes she was surrounded by the dense, towering forest. Alex pushed a branch out of her way, bending low as her sharp eyes combed the moonlit forest for any sign of Belathon's passing. Nothing. But she was used to finding things the hard way. She patiently searched the forest. After a good ten minutes of careful tracking, Alex found enough broken twigs to know she was on the right trail. Her eyes scanned the forest around her as she paused and listened to the sounds of the night. Soft rustling in the underbrush; the sighing of wind in the treetops; the creak of old tree limbs; the chorus of a few nearby frogs. She smiled. It had been a while since she had been in a healthy forest with active nightlife. The Queen's shadow warriors brought with them a most unnerving silence. She had grown to dread it even more than the sight of their close pursuit. The pure silence of their passing was one of the few things she hated and dreaded with equal passion. She shook away the thoughts. For now, at least, she was safe from the shadows. The frogs made that quite clear. Alexandra tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she followed the faint tracks. Once again she was thankful for the skills she had picked up during her years on the run. Alex made sure to note every landmark around her, scouting the land. She knew better than to leave her safety and security up to someone else. The more she knew of her surroundings, the better off she was.

It only took her a few more moments to come upon another clearing. Then the tracks she had been so faithfully following vanished. Alexandra silently cursed herself for losing them. She backtracked to some more distinct footprints. Bending low, Alexandra's small fingers traced the paw print, noting the deep claw marks. She shivered at the thought of the damage they could do. Letting out a breath, Alex looked around her for any sign of the Timor. She was relieved Belathon was on their side, and not with the Evil Queen. She frowned. At least she hoped that was the case. Alex berated herself then. She had just assumed he was on their side. For all they knew, Belathon was one of Cora's agents, testing their loyalties before turning them over her. She had trusted too quickly. As much as she liked Belathon, she needed to be more cautious. Charisma was one of the best ways to engender trust. And she had fallen for it. Still. She would attempt to give him the benefit of the doubt until she saw something to the contrary. But she would be watching closely for any sign of betrayal.

A sharp sound drew her attention, and Alexandra jerked upright, hand flying to the bow on her back.

“I hope you will not be using that again, little one.” Came the deep rumble of Belathon's voice. She spun and found the Timor sitting on his haunches behind her, an amused expression on his wolfish face.

“I would have used it if the need arose.” She said, fingers loosening around her bow, but not letting go completely. “I would rather injure a friend than fall prey to an enemy.”

The Timor's head cocked to the side as his yellow and red eyes analyzed her. “You speak with experience beyond your age.” He observed.

“I am older than I look.”

“Are you a victim of the time bridge?” He asked, curious.

“The anomalies? Yes.” She said. “Although I’m not sure I would say victim.” She added.

“Anomalies. Time Bridges. Space between space. It is all the same. You lost years to the Bridge and it owes you the life it stole.” He sniffed the air, then tilted his head to the other side. “Many years it stole, yes?”

“I made the choice to go through the anomaly. It is not at fault for letting me pass.” Alex responded. She hated being the victim, and found herself more uncomfortable the longer Belathon treated her as such.

“You take responsibility for your actions, young one. That is good. But you should also learn to lay blame when another is at fault.”

“The anomalies are not alive. They can't make choices.”

“But yet it stole your years.”

Alex sighed. “You can't blame a river for drowning you. It's just continuing on its way. You are the one that interrupted it.”

“Is nature not a living, breathing entity then? Can you not blame it for what it inflicts and withholds? Or thank it for what it bestows?”

“Time has no pulse, no season, no life. It just is.” Alex countered.

“Time has no pulse because it IS the pulse, young one. It beats steadily, marking each breath in this realm and all others. Time is the steady, beating heart of the universe.” Belathon's voice deepened as he continued. “I believe you do not give it the deference such a powerful force deserves.”

“But I do respect time. Very much so.” Alexandra shifted, her hand dropping to her side as she shifted in her still too tight jeans. “It has more power over me than I want it to, and it can steal the ones you love and your entire life's work in a second. But I do not see it as good or evil. It just is. So I place no blame on it.”

“As you say.” Said Belathon, inclining his head. He wasn't going to push the matter. Alexandra noticed the smile on the Timor's face. She found herself smiling back, but realized how strange it was to see such human emotions play across an animal's face.

“You handle yourself well.” Belathon continued. His ears twitched, and he paused to listen to something before turning back to her. “You do not blame others for your choices. You accept your fate by taking control of your new circumstances. Few have the wisdom to do so. You are an equally strong companion to be joined with the two back at camp.”

Alex shrugged. “We're not joined, just so you know.” She said, choosing to ignore the rest of the Timor's comments. She didn't know how to respond to those. “I came across their cabin, and they....saved me...” she paused, unsure of how much to say. “They saved me from an ogre.”

Belathon looked impressed. “Killing an ogre is no small feat, young Alex.”

“They didn't kill it, but they tried.”

“You regret that your life was spared?” He asked, voice gentle. He moved closer, nudging her with his cold nose. “You wish you had been left to the ogre?”

Alex took a deep breath, not looking Belathon in the eye. Her fingers found their way into his fur, scratching him lightly behind the ears. A soft rumble came from the Timor's chest. It was almost as if he was purring. But while Alex found comfort in the sound, her insides were in knots.

“I regret...I regret that my mother died and I did not.”

Belathon's head moved up and he looked at her intently. Her fingers stilled, taking a harder grip in his fur.

“The death of a loved one is no excuse to value your own life any less.” Belathon said with conviction. His voice was soothing as he rubbed his head against her small shoulder. “Life is even more precious when other life has been extinguished. And your mother would no doubt rejoice at the survival of her offspring. Do not despair, young one. Your life has meaning still.”

Alex struggled to keep the tears at bay. To her relief, she succeeded. But as she looked on the Timor with tear filled eyes, she felt her heart warm. He was right, of course. But knowing he is right and believing it for herself were two very different things. And right now, she couldn't believe him. Not yet, anyway. His concern filled her with a peace she hadn't felt in a long time. She was grateful for that.

Just as she was about to respond to his kind words, Belathon's head jerked upright. He sniffed the air, eyes searching the forest. Alexandra was immediately on edge.

“What is it?”

Belathon didn't answer. He merely nudged her shoulder with his head before loping out of the clearing and into the underbrush. Alexandra followed, giving the clearing one last glance before kneeling next to the giant wolf. She looked him expectantly. But his eyes were trained ahead with an intensity she hadn't seen before. She followed his gaze and found herself entranced by the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen. It's black and white fur glistened under the full moon, it's bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark. But it stopped as soon as it stepped into the clearing. It's hackles rose and it began to sniff more intently, nose against the ground. It's head slowly moved up and it looked in their direction. Alex felt a shiver run down her spine. Did it know they were there?

But another rustle distracted the creature. It turned and saw another wolf approach. This one looked much more like a normal wolf, with the gray body, white chest and feet, and the slender muzzle. With a tentative sniff, the sleek wolf looked towards the cautious one. It stepped forward and gently nuzzled into the black and white fur. Alex knew that she was witnessing a very private moment, and was beginning to feel awkward. She sensed Belathon stiffen and turned to look at him curiously. His eyes were focused forward, body at complete attention, shoulder muscles twitching. His eyes narrowed as the two wolves grew more affectionate. Alex turned back to the clearing and had to contain a gasp as the black and white wolf transformed. His hair shrank back to reveal a darkly tanned olive complexion, black hair side swept. He was muscled, but not heavily so, with countless scars marring his back and chest. A nasty red scar ran from his shoulder blade down to his elbow. Alex wondered what could have done that kind of damage while leaving the arm working.

For a moment it looked as if the young Timor would bolt. But instead of leaving, he merely darted into the forest for a moment before pulling a red cloak out of some underbrush. He walked towards the other wolf, and tenderly laid the cloak on the wolf's back. In a moment a woman stood in front of him, her eyes slowly changing from yellow to a light blue. A brilliant smile graced her small round face, and she threw her arms around his shoulders. His own arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up into the air and swinging her around. A smile grew on his face as he buried his face against her neck.

“I've missed you.” He husked. After a moment, he pulled back and just looked at her. Once she was on the ground again, the werewolf stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“I've missed you too, Anton.” She whispered, then moved to kiss him on the mouth. A moment later and her fingers found their way to his hair.

Alex looked away, embarrassed. But then she saw Belathon. His hackles were raised, teeth flashing, eyes narrowed, ears pinned back. Alex was startled at how furious he looked. She tentatively reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Belathon turned and snapped at her hand in warning. She hastily withdrew it and knotted her fingers in her lap.

“Belathon?” She whispered.

“They are meeting in secret and breaking clan laws.” He snarled. “They would both die if they were tried for their crimes.” Alex flinched under his flinty gaze. “A werewolf and a Timor do not belong together, and their secret meetings only incriminate them further. They know full well what is expected of them, yet they flaunt our laws with every waking moment!” He stalked away, tail twitching in agitation. Alex scrambled to her feet, hurrying after Belathon, and away from the illicit lovers.

“But didn't you see the way they looked at each other?” She protested. “They obviously love each other. A lot.”

Belathon snarled. “Clan purity, clan integrity, clan interests! They are throwing away decades of breeding and laws that were created to prevent this! They are some of the few unfortunates cursed with love, and that is regrettable. But they willingly chose to ignore laws that have been in place since the werewolves' inception.” He stopped, flexing his paws against the soft ground, leaving deep grooves in his wake. He couldn't keep his energy pent up anymore, and began pacing.

“Werewolves are impure abominations created by power hungry wizards! Timor's will not stoop to their level, and will not associate with such impurity and corruption. Even if the ones corrupted by their taint were once pure, kind-hearted humans. That does not make what they are any less of a curse, or any less dangerous, ungoverned, and impure.”

Alexandra gaped at him. “You're racist!” she exclaimed. “They're still just shape shifters struggling like you!”

Belathon's lip curled back, exposing his fangs. “I'm a purist.” He growled, stalking away from the ignorant human, his hackles raised.

“What have they ever done to you?” Alex shouted, chasing him down. She tripped over a log but caught her footing. Just as she moved to continue chasing down the Timor, she stopped in her tracks. Belathon was stalking towards her, the red flecks in his eyes glinting in the moonlight. His stopped when his muzzle was almost touching her nose, his hot breath hitting her face. He spoke in a hushed, deep, dangerous tone.

“You have _no_ idea what they did to us, human. Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you!”

Alexandra stared at the Timor, eyes a swirl of emotions. The menace in his voice was unmistakable. Her lip pressed together tightly as she clamped down on her temper. “As you wish.” She bit out in a barely civil tone. Belathon's eyes searched her morphing expressions. His fiery eyes dimmed as he looked at her, and he backed off slowly. Sighing, Belathon transformed, face marred in apology. He reached out with a tentative hand to gently touch Alexandra's shoulder. “I am sorry. I was too forceful. Forgive me.”

Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. She turned heel and quickly made her way back to camp. She ignored Belathon gently calling her name. She had had enough of the woods and shape shifter quarrels.

Belathon watched her, eyes troubled. He ran his hand over his bald head, sighing. Her words had triggered a long brewing frustration, but he had responded disproportionately. ' _I must make amends.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma kicked an ember with the toe of her boot, listening to the satisfying hiss as the fire sparked. Her hands were stuck in her pockets, forehead creased in thought. She knew she and Regina had been getting along better. But she never imagined they would actually talk to each other like that. Or that Regina would ever willingly talk about her past. Emma felt a knot in her stomach. Knowing Regina, the monarch would feel violated in the morning. She desperately hoped to avoid any backlash from the Queen's ire. But this was all so new to her that she wasn't really sure where on the emotional spectrum the brunette would land.

“For fuck's sake!” She growled, kicking a bigger piece of wood into the fire. The flames arched in a brilliant orange plume before settling down. Emma ran a hand through her hair before taking a few deep breaths. Her chest ached. She had told Snow's arch enemy that she wasn't content with her relationship with her parents. Or with being the savior. If she was in a real fairy tale, Regina would use that against her to bring about Snow's downfall. Her lips pursed as she thought over all the possible negative outcomes, not liking any of them. A sound drew her attention, and she turned to find Alexandra heading towards her. The stormy look on the girl's face warned Emma away from any prying questions. After making sure Alexandra was physically unharmed, she turned back to her thoughts. Emma sighed and sat down on a log, picking at the knee of her jeans. She knew she was just scared at being so vulnerable with someone. And she knew Regina had to be feeling the same way. She just hoped neither of them responded to that vulnerability with the knee jerk reactions they were famous for. Emma bolting and Regina wielding her power to hurt other people were two things neither of them needed at the moment.

 

“Emma.” Belathon's deep voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” She turned to look at Belathon, who was striding into camp.

“Where is your mate?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “She's not my mate.” She responded.

Belathon dismissed her words with a wave of his hand. “We will fix that. But where is she?”

“She went off into the woods to be alone.” Emma said, turning back to the fire. She would just ignore Belathon about the whole 'mate' thing. She was going to try, at least. But she itched to set him straight on the issue.

Belathon's eyes grew troubled. “The pack is late in returning, and things lurk in these woods that could overpower even one as gifted as Regina. Fetch her back to safety, Emma. I would not wish her harm at the hands of the night dwellers.”

Emma knew Regina wished to be alone, but she would rather see Regina angry than hurt. So she stood with a grunt and headed after the brunette.

“She better be close.” Emma muttered, eying the forest with distaste as she picked up her sword and plunged into the undergrowth. She didn't want to spend all night searching.

After a few minutes Emma realized the forest was quieter than it should be. A hush fell over the trees with every step Emma took. She shifted the sword nervously in her hands. Just then the wind disappeared, and the frogs stopped croaking.

“Fuck.” Emma swore, holding her sword out in front of her. Suddenly, something slammed into Emma's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she feebly struggled with her attacker. Then her head hit the rocky ground and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! Talking to me about this story has done wonders for me while writing this chapter!

 _NOTE:_ This chapter has a lot of war, blood and wounds, and trauma. You should avoid it if those are triggers for you.

* * *

**Fifth Day. Night Time.**

 

_...Emma realized the forest was quieter than it should be. A hush fell over the trees with every step Emma took. She shifted the sword nervously in her hands. Just then the wind disappeared, and the frogs stopped croaking._

“ _Fuck.” Emma swore, holding her sword out in front of her. Suddenly, something slammed into Emma's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she feebly struggled with her attacker. Then her head hit the rocky ground and everything went black._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma's eyes blinked open, but she quickly realized that her aching chest was the least of her worries. She couldn't breath. Emma began panicking, chest heaving as she tried to think coherently. _'Where am I?'_ Her hands scrabbled against the rocky ground. She was on her back. Something was pressed against her mouth and nose, and her vision was completely black. A glimmer of light seemed to break through the haze, and with a panicked shove, Emma began to push against the weight on her face. A muffled growl reached her ears, but her face was now uncovered. Emma coughed, trying to take deep breaths. A harsh voice snapped, “Quiet, human!”.

Emma turned watering eyes to the voice, seeing a tan wolf crouched over her body, eyes darting around the forest. It had one tan ear and one white ear, both shifting to catch any sound and movement. Emma's chest began to throb with renewed vigor, and she wondered if she had a broken rib or two. Shifting beneath the hulking wolf, Emma winced and sucked in a pained breath. There was at least a fractured rib, she was sure of it. She wasn't looking forward to the bruising and pain that would follow. Emma looked around her, and realized she was still in the same spot in the woods. But as she was about to open her mouth to speak to the wolf on top of her, the temperature dropped. The dreadful silence that had so unnerved her was becoming oppressive, and Emma felt a shiver run through her bruised body. The wolf's eyes narrowed as it watched the woods carefully. Emma had sense enough to stay quiet. Her enemy wasn't the wolf. Turning her head, Emma finally saw it. A lone shadow was drifting through the trees, it's menacing hands touching the occasional tree. Emma shuddered as she saw the tree bark shrivel and blacken, the leaves falling as soon as the shadow's touch reached their branches. A soft hissing sound reached them, and Emma's head jerked to the right where she saw another shadow beginning its approach.

“Shit!” Emma swore under her breath.

“Agreed.” The wolf growled, eyes darting to meet hers. “But you would be prudent to remain silent.”

Emma nodded, and the wolf turned to look around them again. “Stay still.” It warned, pressing low against the ground and covering Emma's body again. Emma let out a groan as the creature pressed against her ribs. As she fought the tears stinging her cheeks at the pain, she realized the silence was getting closer. Her eyes widened. The wolf's hackles were raised, lip curled over sharp teeth. “Silence!” It hissed. Emma bit her lip, trying to manage the pain as the wolf hunched as low as possible. Her chest was on fire. Her fingers dug into the earth as the moon flickered across the treetops. Another hiss. Emma's eyes fearfully looked up and saw a dark shadow flicker on the other side of the bushes. It was their only cover. She held her breath, more tears of pain sliding down her cheeks.

A sudden noise drew their attention. A howl, a growl, and then a yelp. The Shadow's hunched, their high, keening wail slicing through the woods as they sped towards the sounds. A longer growl pierced through the dark.

But just as Emma began to make out the shape of a wolf darting through the trees, the wolf on top of her sprang into action.

“Run!” It snapped, its powerful legs propelling it into the forest. Emma tried to stand, but her hand flew to her side. She stumbled, hand flying out to brace herself against a tree as she sucked in a sharp breath.

“Weak humans.” The wolf snarled, turning around and nipping at her leg. “Get moving!”

“You cracked my ribs!” Emma snapped, eyes flashing. The wolf growled, but it pressed against her hip, white ear cocking back towards the cacophony behind them.

“Lean on me.” It grumbled, tail twitching in agitation.

Emma tried to walk with the added help, and in a moment they were stumbling haphazardly through the woods. A high pitched yelp sounded behind them, but it quickly turned to whimpering. Emma's heart thudded in her chest as even the whimper died out.

“They will be in close pursuit.” The wolf said, angling them towards a thicker patch of trees. “Heal yourself.”

Emma look incredulously at her tan companion. “I don't know how to do that!” She snapped.

“You must. I can smell the magic on you. Heal yourself!” The wolf was beginning to look as panicked as Emma felt.

Emma swallowed. She was still unsure about anything magical, and without Regina around to help her—her eyes widened. Regina. Emma's panic kicked into full gear. Regina was alone in the woods and didn't know the shadows had found them.

“I have to find Regina!”

The wolf snapped its sharp teeth at her hand. “No! You must get back to Belathon and tell him the pack is almost here, and that he must ready the protection spells! Our whole clan could die without them!”

“But Regina could die if I don't find her!”

“Is one human worth more than all my kin, human? Would you truly risk my people just in the hope you can find this one human?” The wolf pulled away and looked at her in furious disbelief. “Belathon said humans were prone to acts of unprecedented selflessness. Prove him right!”

Emma didn't know what to do. Regina needed her. She couldn't just leave her alone with these things after them. But she also couldn't leave Belathon, Alexandra, and the pack to walk straight into a trap. Emma swallowed thickly.

“Okay.” She whispered. “Where is the camp?”

The wolf jerked its shaggy head south. “There, just over the ridge. Heal yourself, and hurry!”

Emma tripped and winced, but managed to keep on her feet as she stumbled towards the camp. Her mind whirled with all the spells she had seen in Regina's magic books, but she knew she would only be able to heal herself through sheer willpower, not wrote memory.

“God dammit.” She swore, fingers clenched over her damaged side. She jerked to a halt as a harsh shout followed after her.

“RUN!”

Emma turned in horror and saw the tan wolf snarling at a clump of trees. The next moment, a shadow lunged, hand outstretched towards the timor.

“Run and do not stop!” The wolf cried, shooting her a panicked glance, before turning and snarling menacingly at the shadow. It swiped at the shadow with its paw, and the black creature let out a rageful wail. The darkness grew thicker, and it was hard for Emma to make out the wolf. She started in terror as a horrendous howl pierced the night.

_'Run.'_

The word echoed in her head as she turned and fled.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina stood in a thickly wooded area, standing beneath the one opening in the treetops. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around herself as she turned her face up to the sky, tear streaked cheeks bathed in moonlight. Her talk with Emma had left her feeling so exposed, and didn't know how to put herself together fast enough. She took a steadying breath, and watched the leaves rustle gently in the wind. For a moment she tried to forget her discussion with the blonde. Her eyes traced familiar constellations. Emma was right. It was beautiful out. The stars in particular were stunning. It had been so many years since she had looked up at them, much less acknowledged their beauty. She took another deep breath. Emma. When had she begun thinking of her as anything other than 'Miss Swan'? Regina ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She wasn't supposed to feel this confused.

A rustle in the bushes drew her attention. But before Regina could identify the source, a hush fell over the woods. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and her shoulders tensed. Something wasn't right.

The sounds of the forest's nightlife died out in the next moment, and the soft, sighing wind rustling through the treetops went silent. Regina swallowed. She flexed her hand, wincing at the ache.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the woods, jumping at every fluctuation in the shadows. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

A high pitched wail ripped through the clearing, and Regina stumbled back, hands flying to her ears. Another wail pierced the night, and she looked up in horror as three shadows moved towards her. One reached out a clawed hand, hollow eye sockets focused on her, mouth open in a now silent cry. A second shadow hissed, it's shoulders hunched as it began to flank her from the right.

Regina's hands flew out, flames shooting towards the closest shadow and setting it ablaze while it howled in fury. The other two shadows lunged. Regina's cry caught in her throat as she spun and raced into the woods. A shadow grabbed her foot and she crashed into the ground. She rolled onto her back, and it was on top of her in an instant. Regina yelled as she grabbed it's head and ignited her hands, flames enveloping it and working their way into each black, gaping hole. The creature scrabbled at her hands, trying to pry her off. One swipe of it's hand left deep gashes on Regina's hand, and she hissed as her already injured limb erupted in fiery pain.

“Get _off_ me!” She grunted, pulling her hands away and sending a blast wave into the creature's chest. It flew backwards, but still managed to land on its hands and feet. Its head jerked up and she saw its face contort in rage. The third shadow sped past its downed comrade, heading straight for her. Regina snarled as her hands lit up with electricity, lightning bolts arching and crackling towards the enemy. They hit the shadow straight in the chest. Tendrils of darkness flew out from the hole in its body, and the shadow stopped in surprise, looking down for a moment at the moonlit hole. But in another moment the shadow coalesced again. It sneered at the aueen who was still scrambling to her feet. A quiet hiss echoed dully in the woods, reminiscent of laughter.

Regina felt her blood run cold. She reached back behind her and grabbed a tree branch. Forehead wrinkled in concentration, she shoved her magic through her fingertips and into the tree, darting behind it as it fell to the ground. Her hands jerked out, flames shooting from her palms and lighting the giant trunk on fire. As the flames rose higher, she turned and ran. But the shadows weren't far behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alexandra sat down on the ground near the fire, looking around her at the rustic, orderly camp. Belathon sat down on the opposite side of the fire. He placed a whittling knife and a pile of long poles next to him before grunting as he got comfortable. Belathon tossed a log into the flames before grabbing a pole and taking the knife to the wood with the an ease that only comes from years of practice.

“What are you making?” Alex asked, watching the wood seemingly melt at the Timor's touch.

“A spear. My people do not always wish to make kills as messy as that of a wolf.”

Alexandra watched carefully as the man's fingers turned the wood and adjusted the angle. The knife slid slowly in a steady rhythm, yet quickly whittled the wood down to a sharp point. His skill was impressive. Alex rocked back, taking a look around the camp, wondering where Emma and Regina were. She smiled. She could just imagine them getting into another heated discussion and taking an hour or two to resolve it and find their way back to camp. She was just glad she didn't have that much baggage to sort through with anyone. Her thoughts turned to her past, and she grew solemn. If she was honest with herself, she missed having someone to talk things over with. At least Emma had Regina, even if it wasn't the most easygoing relationship. Shaking off her thoughts, Alex looked over at her host. His bald head shone as he picked up another pole.

“What does Belathon mean?” Alexandra asked, eyes tracing his tattoos in the flickering firelight. He was silent for a moment, his knife continually moving against the white wood in his hand.

“I means priceless destruction.” He said gruffly. His finger tested the tip of the spear before taking the knife to the tip again.

“That is certainly a powerful name, if a bit dark.” Alexandra looked at the giant man closely, the muscles in his forearm flexing as they expertly wielded the blade.

“My parents raised me to be the pack's war leader. They wanted a name befitting my status.” He looked over at the princess. “Humans choose names with meanings of import, do they not? I believe there was a farmer I met who chose the name 'Darvish' for his son, because he wished him to become a priest and scholar.”

Alexandra looked confused. “We don't have any priesthoods in the Enchanted Forest. Where would you have met a farmer that wanted that life for his son?”

“It was many cycles ago in a land across the sea.” Belathon's baritone voice was very soothing, and Alexandra took a few moments to respond. But when she thought through his words, she looked at him skeptically. “You crossed King Triton's ocean?”

“We have an agreement.” Belathon said simply, testing the spear tip again and nodding in satisfaction. He set the wood down and leaned his arms on his knees as he looked over at Alex. “We take care of land matters for the king, and he gives us free passage across his waters. We have survived many conflicts because of this arrangement.”

Alexandra's eyebrows shot up. “King Triton is known for hating most species that aren't sea dwellers, and even humans have a hard time negotiating contract with him. Yet you managed to gain his trust and travel his oceans?”

“It is a matter we have sworn to never discuss with outsiders. I am sorry.” Belathon bowed his head in apology.

Alex sighed. “Of course you did. And it was just getting to the good part.” She flashed him a smile. He gave her a slow smile back.

“Your continued company is appreciated.” He said after a moment, and was pleased when Alex smiled again. “I wished to apologize for my behavior earlier, and now seems a better time than most. I was wrong in how I approached you, and you deserved more than the harmful choices I made.”

Alexandra looked away for a moment. She thought about his aggressive behavior, and his attitude. “If I forgive you, it doesn't mean I agree with you.”

“I wouldn't wish you to compromise yourself for me. That is not true forgiveness or peace.”

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_ , young one. I behaved in a manner unbecoming. And I am a leader for my people. My standards of conduct should be higher than most.” He rubbed his hand over his bald head, then let out a breath. “I did not wish to involve you in politics, or in my approach to it. Outsiders very rarely understand, and I knew this would most likely be the result if I ever brought it up with your species.”

“I've met good werewolves, Belathon. I don't think it's wrong for two people to love each other, no matter who they are.”

Belathon's jaw flexed, and he seemed about to respond when he let out a huff. “Shall we find a new topic of conversation?” His head tilted as he looked at the princess. “Please?” He added. Alexandra stubbornly studied him, refusing to look away. But after a moment, she nodded.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” Belathon said gently.

 

“BELATHON!” The scream reached the clearing and Belathon instantly stood up, hands in fists, eyes changing to gold and red. He sniffed the air as his shoulders began to grow fur. But he stopped mid transformation, pacing the clearing as he peered into the woods.

“Reveal yourself!” He shouted, clawed hands flexing as he hunted for any sign of movement.

“Belathon! Get the barriers up! The Queen's soldiers. They're here!” A young man stumbled into the clearing, forehead and shoulders bearing numerous cuts. A long gash on his face bled sluggishly, the blood almost black. He collapsed at the edge of the clearing, eyes wild. “The pack is fighting them off as best they can, but they need a protected place to tend their wounds! We cannot face her soldiers head on!” He clambered to his feet, stumbling closer to Belathon. “Save them!” He begged, tugging on Belathon's arm. “They die as we speak!”

Belathon's eyes flashed in anger as he strode towards the corner of the camp. He grabbed a leather sack and dumped the contents onto the ground. He hurredly grabbed stones with runic symbols etched on them, and muttered words of power to himself as he began placing them at intervals around the edge of the camp. When each stone was activated, the runes glowed a pale blue. But he kept one back. Turning, he hurried over to Alex and pressed the rune into her hands.

“When the pack returns, place this stone there, by that oak. Say its true name, and the barrier will activate.” He placed a giant hand on her small shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. “Let as many of my people into the circle as possible, young one. I do not want more of my pack lost than necessary.”  
Alex nodded, fingers tightening around the rune. She knew its true name, and knew she could activate the barrier. She just hoped Emma and Regina would get back in time. They did not want to be taken by the shadow warriors. She said a silent prayer into the night asking for their safe return. And if they could not return, that they would die swiftly. No one wanted to be taken alive by the shadows. That was a fate worse than death.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma was crying in pain as she ran through the woods. She just had to get to camp. It had to be close. A shriek came from behind her, and the woods around her began to grow colder. Emma gasped, trying to run faster despite her cracked ribs. But the pain was too great. She had to stop. Emma leaned against a tree trunk as she felt the woods around her grow darker. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She thought she saw another tree begin to die at the edge of her vision, and she swallowed hard. _'Come on Swan. Get a hold of yourself!'_ She berated herself. With a groan, she closed her eyes and imagined Regina's lessons on magic. _“Focus.”_ Regina's voice echoed through her head as Emma tried to heal her side. But another wail of pain from the wods jerked her attention away from her magic, and she winced. “Dammit” She moaned. “I don't have time for this. I have to go!”

With one last effort, she tried to dull the pain with her magic. Thankfully, her attempt succeeded. Mildly. But it was better than nothing. With a grunt, she pushed off of the tree and limped as fast as she could in the direction of the camp. The sooner she got there the sooner she could find Regina.

The cries of pain and terror were becoming more frequent, punctuated by the occasional howl or snarl. Emma's skin crawled, and her breath began to to come out in a small puff of white as the forest continued to get progressively colder. If only she hadn't dropped her sword! Emma squinted into the darkness. She couldn't see more than two or three trees in front of her. Her panic began to mount. A twig snapped and her gaze jerked to her right. She jumped as a chest thrumming growl filled the air and a giant black wolf pounced. Emma shouted, falling to her knees. The wolf cleared the space above her head, and landed with a snarl behind her. Emma gasped as she saw the menacing shadow beneath the great wolf. The shadow's hand reached out across the few remaining inches and grabbed her jacket. Emma jerked away and stumbled to her feet. The pain was almost completely overshadowed by adrenaline, and she scrambled away from the creature that had gotten so close to her. The timor ignored her completely, instead focused on the shadow that was worming its way from beneath the wolf's onslaught.

Emma turned away from the battle and gritted her teeth as she ran. She ran as fast and as far away from those things as she could. A sharp whimper from her left made her wince, and she wished she could help fight those shadows. BUt she didn't know what, if anything, could harm them. And she had a mission. Belathon. Alexandra. Regina. She needed to to protect them. She felt nauseated at the thought of Regina in the midst of this chaos, and vowed to find her whatever it took.

A sharp tug on her throat jerked Emma out of her reverie, and she felt herself yanked backwards and pulled to the ground. As she gasped for air, she found herself face to face with shadow. It leered down at her, and hissed in pleasure as its other hand moved to cover her face. Emma felt her eyes rolling back in her head as she began to lose consciousness. Thoughts, voices, tendrils of fog and darkness, all competed for space in her mind. She couldn't focus. She couldn't figure out what to do. All she could think was that she was drowning. Her chest slowed as the creature's claws dug into her skin, trickles of blood sliding down her face as the shadow wormed its way into her every thought. She realized too late that she had forgotten how to breathe.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alexandra darted back and forth between wounded timors. Cries and screams of pain filled the clearing, and she had to wend carefully between timors struggling to keep their human form so their healers could work. Claws fluctuated to fingers before shifting again. Backs arched as bodies tried to change form, healthier timors grabbing their friends and trying to keep them still as healers tried desperately to staunch bleeding and set bones. Belathon was bellowing orders as more wolves dragged their fallen comrades into camp.

“Water!” cried a healer.

“Alexandra.” Belathon said, voice booming. “Get Milada some water!”

Alexandra nodded as she scrambled towards a tent, grabbing a water skin before rushing to the healer. A white streak stood out from her strawberry blonde hair, her youthful face wrinkled in concentration as she wielded her knife with precision. The timor on her table writhed as the knife pierced his flesh. Alex went white as she saw the blood covering the table.

“Water!” Milada snapped, shooting a controlled look of displeasure at Alex. “Now!”

“Y-yes!” Alex stuttered, shoving the water towards the healer. Milada grabbed it, pulled the stopper out with her pointed teeth, and spat it on the ground as she poured the water over a particularly nasty looking wound.

“I need angelicae*!” Milada snapped. “ _Go!_ ”

Alex's eyes widened and she rushed back to the tent. Her fingers trembled as she looked through unlabeled backs of herbs.

“Angelicae...angelicae...” She mumbled to herself, heart beating rapidly.

“Here.” A young timor handed her a large pack of dried stems, leaves, and star burst flowers.

“Thank you.” Alexandra called as she rushed back to the operating table. Milada nodded in acknowledgment, taking the herb and putting a handful in her mouth. Alex watched with awed disgust as the timor chewed the angelicae into a rough paste. She pulled it out and laid it on the open wound, making the timor hiss with increased pain.

“Stop spitting out the bite guard, Dusan!” Milada snapped, shoving a piece of leather in the man's mouth. “You'll bite your tongue off!”

Alex then recognized the man as the one who had first rushed into the camp. All the lacerations he had gotten at the hands of the shadows were blackened, and oozed black, tacky blood. Dark tendrils lanced through his skin around each wound, and Alex felt her stomach rebel. Within seconds she was bent over, emptying the contents of her stomach. With a groan she stood up, leaning against the wooden slab. Milada ignored her. But at the sight of the healer's knife opening each cut wider and cleaning it out with water, Alex heaved again. Hacking and gagging, she continued to empty her stomach until all she could do was dry heave.

“I need vitellina**, human. Go.”

Alex nodded, face pale as she stumbled back to the tent once more. “Vitellina?” Alex gasped to the kind young timor that had helped her earlier. He handed her another pouch before turning and sorting through another bag. “Go.” He said gently, before glancing back at her. “Hurry.” Alex nodded curtly before heading back to the healer. She felt sick to her stomach again as she saw three timors dragging a screaming woman in from the forest. Her legs were broken, long black gashes down her arms. She began coughing, black bile sliding down her chin as the timors struggled to contain her thrashing. One accidentally grabbed her on her leg, near both a break and a long black wound. Alex had never heard such a shriek of anguish in her entire life, and her knees gave out on her. Two strong arms lifted her up, and Belathon's hands cupped her face, turning her towards him.

“Young one.” He pleaded. She just stared blankly ahead, too overwhelmed with all the pain around her to process it. “Alexandra!” Belathon said forcefully, shaking her. Her eyes snapped to his, and she saw such a depth of pain and understanding in his great brown eyes.

“They're dying...” She began, but her throat closed up and she couldn't speak another word. Belathon nodded his head wordlessly as he stood up. “My people have taken heavy casualties. We must close the circle.”

Alexandra's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked around them, seeing still more timors rush towards the camp. A harsh wail pierced the clearing, and the air grew frosty.

“But...there are more out there...” She whispered feebly.

Belathon's eyes grew even more somber, jaw set as he looked around at his crying, screaming, dying family. “There are at least fifteen more of my people out there, human. And I will lose even more before the night is through. But we must close the circle if we wish to save even one.”

Alex tried to breath normally. She felt light headed, but but she turned and made her way towards the tree. She fought back another dry heave as she saw a woman limp into camp, cradling a hand that was missing four fingers, face marred by a broken nose and jaw. She had to stop this.

A flash of movement from the woods drew her attention. A young timor pelted towards Belathon, jumping over the glowing runes and transforming mid air. He landed in the circle and quickly knelt at Belathon's feet.  
“Two humans are beset by the Queen's soldiers. Kajetan is protecting the injured one. Marek tried to reach the fire wielder, but there are too many. He cannot get closer.”

Belathon growled, eyes flashing red. His muscles flexed, fingers clenching into white-knuckled fists.

“We cannot wait for them.” He said at last. The young scout looked up at Belathon in shock.

“But. My Lord. They will be killed!”

“I know.”

“My Lord!” The scout jumped to his feet, teeth flashing. “We cannot just—”

“I have made my decision Sona.” Belathon's tone brooked no argument, and Sona backed down. His chest heaved as his eyes darted from one injured timor to the next. He bowed his head stiffly.

“Yes, My Lord.” His voice cracked.

Alexandra shook her head, fingers sliding into her pocket and gripping the rune tightly.

“No. They could still make it!” She cried, panic threatening to overwhelm her. “They just need a little more time!”  
“We have no more time!” Belathon shouted, drawing everyone's attention. “Erect the barrier!”

Alexandra swallowed, feeling light headed. But she turned and placed one foot in front of the other, moving towards the one hole in the protection ring.

“No!” Dusan yelled, shoving Milada off of him. Belathon turned just in time and grabbed the delirious timor by the shoulders, ignoring Dusan's cries of pain and rage.

“Now, young one!” Belthon said to Alex, his command carrying across the hectic clearing.

Alexandra felt tears pricking her eyes as she knelt at the base of the oak tree. She placed the rune on the ground. She paused on more time, hand shaking uncontrollably. With a quavering voice, she whispered “Algíz.”

“No! No no no no!” Dusan cried as the blue barrier rose around the clearing. He collapsed against Belathon's chest and beat his leader's shoulder with bloody fists. “You can't! You can't...” He sobbed, head pressed against the Belathon's chest. Belathon's arms tightened protectively around him. “They're still out there!” Dusan choked. “We can't leave them out there! Please don't. Save them.” Dusan continued, voice growing more desperate. He looked over at Alexandra and she began crying when she saw the anguish in his eyes.

“They're as good as dead.” Belathon whispered into the broken man's ear, and Dusan's face crumpled, uncontrollable sobs escaping. Belathon shook his head in sorrow and rested his forehead against Dusan's. “Let us _pray_ they are dead.” he said quietly, voice drowned out as the cries of his dying and wounded family echoed around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Angelicae - The Latin name of the plant Angelica, which has been used for healing during the past few centuries. It is also used in wicca for healing, protection, cleansing baths to remove curses, and in general purification spells. It can also be used as healing and exorcism incense. 
> 
> **Vitellina - The Latin name for the natural pain reliever White Willow. White Willow Bark is a natural alternative to aspirin, ibuprofen, Tylenol, etc..., and can be bought at any health food store in pill or liquid form. It doesn't have the side effects of more modern pain killers, and can be used in higher doses. It was particularly beloved and used in Native American medicine, and warriors used to dry it and take it with them to help treat battle injuries and pain so they could make it home again even on damaged limbs. 
> 
> Note: The names I have chosen for Belathon's band are mostly Czech in origin or in their particular variation. But other tribes would have different roots for their names, depending on the regions they inhabited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Fifth Day. Night Time.**

Breathing.

Running.

Pain.

So much pain.

Regina growled as she struggled to run. Her ankle screamed. Her hand throbbed. Her body shuddered in the cold mist. The sounds of pursuit were still close behind her, so she pushed on. Her chest was so tight, and she was so lost. She would need to figure a way out of here. It took her a moment to remember that she had magic in this world. If she was lucky, her methods of instant travel would still work. Regina bit her lip and thought of Emma, wishing to be by her side. She pushed her magic into the air around her to create a teleportation field. But as soon as her purple magic sparked in the air, the darkness grew thicker, and she felt her magic stifled. The air grew close and claustrophobic around her. Regina moaned in frustration, pushing off of a tree and limping further on. More primitive magic would be needed. She swatted a branch away from her face, then held out her right hand, palm upturned. Regina whispered hoarsely into the night,

_"Light of moon, stars of night,_

_Hear my cry, guide my life._

_Show me home, show me light,_

_Show me hope, away from strife."_

A light purple orb began to grow in her hand, quivering under the shifting moonlight.

"Take me to Emma." She whispered, wishing desperately that her magic wouldn't fail her this time. The orb shivered, and then it flew away from her hand towards the right. She groaned. The path ahead was littered with boulders and sharp rocks. But she had to get to Emma. She had to make sure she was okay.

Sounds of a fight broke out behind her, and Regina spun around, left hand outstretched. Nausea welled when she saw that the once vibrant forest behind her was dead. Darkness covered everything, masking unchecked death and Shadows. But she could feel their dark presence. She could  _almost_  see them. Her heart was in her throat as she stumbled backwards. A sharp noise jerked her attention. Regina's brow furrowed. Another glance in the direction the orb was heading, and she bolted. A shriek sounded behind her. Others echoed around her and she knew she would become paralyzed if she tried to figure out how many creatures were chasing her.

So she ran.

Regina scrabbled against the rocks, hissing as a nail broke. Hair fell into her face as she struggled to gain a foothold. Huffing, Regina hauled herself over an incline, then broke into a run. The hairs on her arms stood on end and her breath caught. She felt something grab her shoulder and she jerked around, eyes wide. Regina's brown eyes darted back and forth but saw nothing except darkness and broken rocks. A shriek behind her pulled her from her search and she gasped as she was tackled to the ground. A high pitched wail sounded and she sobbed as she was pinned down and drug backwards.

 _"Nonononono!"_  she silently screamed. Her fingers clawed bloody lines along the ground as she tried to gain traction and pull herself away from the shadow. Then she screamed in pain as a the shadow smashed a rock on her already throbbing right hand to keep it still. The crunch of bone and shafts of pain made her stomach clench. But with a gigantic heave, Regina thrust herself up and pulled herself barely out of the shadow's reach. It lunged towards her, but she held out her hand and pressed it against the creatures face.

"Fry, you bastard!" She spat out, and electricity shot from her fingers into the Shadow's form. For an instant, she could almost discern a face, but it was quickly masked by the eye sockets widening as it howled in pain and fury, jerking away from the Queen.

Regina felt something touch her shoulder again and she cried out and flung her hand out. The orb darted away from the lightning just in time, humming reassuringly before speeding into the darkness.

Regina swallowed hard, gritted her teeth against her broken bones, and dazedly staggered after the orb. She had to find Emma. They had to stop this.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina knew it had only been a few minutes since the attack. She knew she had only been gone from camp for twenty, maybe thirty minutes when the attack occurred. But she couldn't keep all the thoughts from crashing in on her and playing worst case scenarios on repeat. Emma dead before she could reach her. Emma dying after she found her. Belathon and Alexandra captured or dead. Regina's breath caught in her throat and tears stung her eyes. There was so much death. And Regina wasn't close enough to stop it. She snarled and ran faster. Her hand hurt more than she wanted to admit, but she stubbornly ignored it. A few broken bones were the least of her worries. She couldn't quit. Not now.

Falling rocks alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. Regina took a steadying breath and ignored the sounds, pressing on despite the terror crawling up her spin. Just as a hiss sounded next to her ear, her feet faltered and she cried out as she felt herself falling.

And falling.

And then everything went dark.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh gods." Regina groaned, eyes tightly shut as she reached up to hold her head. She rolled over but quickly stopped, wheezing. The pain was excruciating. Her head fell back and her forehead creased as she tried to catalog her injuries. To her dismay, everything hurt too much to know if she had broken anything else. Tears escaped as she once again tried to sit up. A loud noise grabbed her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see in the gloomy cave. But the scraping hiss alerted her to a Shadow's presence. She looked up and saw darkness moving over the hole..

"Shit." She swore, scooting back. She held out her left hand towards the opening, her hand glowing purple as the hole began to magically seal itself. A few rocks came crashing down and Regina barely pulled herself out of the way. She stared in horror at a boulder that was sitting right where her leg had been moments before. One more glance up at the hole, another wave of her glowing hand, and the final points of light disappeared as it was sealed. Regina let out a breath. She was safe from the Shadows for now. At least, she hoped so. The Queen shifted in the oppressive darkness, trying to see around her.

Swallowing, she got to her knees, then pushed herself to her feet. A tiny noise to her left made her stiffen. She took a few quick breaths, then looked left. A light rushed towards her and she cried out, hands flying up to protect her face. But a quiet humming greeted her. She slowly lowered her hands and sighed as her orb bounced in front of her, its purple light pulsing gently.

"It's only you." She whispered, reaching out to touch the orb with her fingertips. It chirped reassuringly.

"Is Emma near?" Regina asked, her bruised but hopeful face illuminated by the purple glow. The orb flashed blue then back to purple, and flew deeper into the cave. Regina tried to follow, but failed. She reached down and found her whole right side was damaged. Her right knee and ankle were swollen, and would barely support her weight. Her eyes shut tightly and she let out a long breath. Nothing was ever easy. She remembered what she told Emma about healing, and cringed. Healing was never her specialty, and with her limited energy, she wasn't sure how effective her efforts might be. But she had to try. She had to get to Emma. Regina waved her hand and the cave was illuminated by small glowing embers. In the new, dim light, Regina slowly shuffled towards a large boulder, groaning as she relaxed against it. She propped her leg up on a smaller rock, then summoned what strength she could, laying her hand on her ankle. Her hand glowed again, and her magic flowed into the swollen area. Regina hissed in pain as a bone snapped back into place. Regina's head fell back against the boulder and she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep focusing on healing herself. After a few seconds she stopped, breathing heavily. Her whole body ached, and her head was throbbing. Healing was so draining. Her eyes cracked open again and she looked down at her broken right hand. Her previous masking spell had begun to fade, and she could see a few green tendrils mixing with the sickly black streaks around the claw marks. Her hand was a mess. She cradled it in her left and mumbled spells to herself, trying to figure out the best spell to use. She used to be able to cast spells without saying them, but this world was so unstable that that she didn't want to risk it.

Regina sighed. She needed some water for this spell. Her eyes closed and she sent out her magic. After a few seconds, her body tingled as she found the water. The Queen opened her eyes. She would need strength if she was going to perform this spell. She reached down and drew a rune in the ground next to her, then whispered "Thurisaz". Her eyes glowed purple. Soon the cave began to glow as well. Her limbs grew stronger as the rune channeled power into her broken body. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Finally.

She felt strong again.

Her eyes still flashed purple when she opened them, and with a wave of her hand, water was summoned into a concave rock near her hand. She dipped her hand into the cold water, swearing as it stung her wounds. This spell was one for those with good magic, and just saying the words irked her. But she needed a verbal spell and it was the only one she could remember.

Sighing, she began to project the words into the cave, feeling them reverberate with power as the rune below her glowed brilliantly.

_"Pure of water, pure of Heart,_

_Evil corruption begin to part._

_Protective shield of water rise._

_All evil within meet its demise._

_Pure intentions, good and bright,_

_Protect and serve me, cast your light!"_

The water erupted in a cascade of light as it began to swirl around her injured hand. The sickly green and black mixed with the purple magic and blue water, creating a beautiful myriad of power and light. Then Regina watched in fear as her magic began to be overwhelmed by the poisons. She needed more power. She winced. This was going to hurt, and it could most definitely backfire. Regina placed her left hand over her pulsing right one, and whispered "Rune of blood, I summon thee. Thurisaz!". The rune she had drawn on the ground appeared on her hand, carved into her skin. Blood slid down her fingers as she bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. "Thurisaz." She choked out, closing her eyes. The bloody rune lit up with a deep, crackling purple, and the poisons began to lose their hold. Then the water boiled and began to turn green. Her magic was corrupting the spell. Regina's eyes widened. "No." She whispered, willing the previous spell to continue working. She began to repeat the spell over and over again.

_"Pure of water, pure of Heart,_

_Evil corruption begin to part._

_Protective shield of water rise._

_All evil within meet its demise._

_Pure intentions, good and bright,_

_Protect and serve me, cast your light!"_

The water glowed brighter, taking on the hue of the blood rune, and Regina finally felt its effects fill her body. Her bones snapped into place, the poisons faded, and the pain began to recede. After a minute, the water calmed, sliding off her hand into the small pool. But to Regina's dismay, both the Shadow's claw marks and the rune were still visible on her hand as dull red scars. She waved her hand over the marks, willing them to fade as well, but succeeded only in exhausting herself further. She collapsed against the boulder, head falling forward as she tried to calm her pounding heart. At least the healing had worked. She flexed her fingers, watching as her hand moved without pain.  _"That will have to do..."_. Regina traced the scars on her hand, mouth pursed. Those scars were unacceptable. A scrabbling sound along the ceiling caught her attention. Then she remembered the Shadows. And Emma. Pushing herself off the rock, she exhaustedly stumbled towards the still waiting orb. "I'm coming." She said quietly, and the orb pulsed in acknowledgment. When she reached it, what she found was a wall of boulders that stretched up into the darkness above her. She glared at the orb. "What is this?" She exclaimed, gesturing towards the rock.

"Emma isn't here! Find me a way through to her."

The orb chirped and tapped against the boulder in front of her. Regina's brow creased and she swore under her breath.

"Emma is on the other side of this wall?" She groaned. The orb chirped again. Regina shook her head, but placed a hand on the rocks. "If you say so." She mumbled, then closed her eyes. A blast wave hit the rocks, and they exploded outwards. Regina winced as sharp stones flew back, riddling her arms and face with small cuts. "Fuck." She swore. Then she rolled her eyes.  _'I've been around Miss Swan far too much for my own good.'_  She thought. She directed a few of the glowing embers floating around the cave to drift into the new hole. She peered in, seeing a gloomy tunnel of dirt, rocks, and roots. Regina sighed. She was going to get dirty. The Queen waved the orb on. "Go. Find Emma." The orb bounced in the air, spun, then flew off into the tunnel. Climbing through the hole, Regina slowly but steadily made her way underground.

After ten minutes, Regina began to shiver. But she pushed on, still following the orb. A little longer and she came upon another blockage. "This is ridiculous." She grumbled, glowering at the root and dirt filled tunnel. The orb disappeared through the wall, and Regina leaned in to look. There was a small hole, and she could feel a breeze. Suddenly, the orb popped back through, hitting her in the face.

"Watch what you're doing!" She snapped, swatting at it. It buzzed around her head as she ran her hand over the dirt and rocks. "Alright. Let's get through this."

She sent another blast wave towards the blockage. Dirt sprayed the air, and some of the ceiling collapsed onto the disgruntled queen. "Damn it." She hissed, brushing dirt off her clothing and out of her hair. Her scowl deepened as she angrily shoved her way through the hole. "Find me a clear path." She muttered. The orb seemed to ignore her this time, and just flew ahead, almost out of view. Regina grumbled to herself as she pressed on. Over the next few minutes she ran into five more tunnel collapses. She often couldn't go more than a few steps without the path being blocked. Regina began to swear profusely, expending her limited energy on each wall of dirt and rubble. It began to get monotonous when all of a sudden the orb flashed bright purple, then darted up towards the ceiling. It hit the dirt furiously, flashing purple, blue, and then red. The red began to flash more frequently, and Regina felt her chest clench. "Is she up there?" She asked, pulse quickening. The orb chirped three times, flashing faster.

Regina closed her eyes and sent her magic up through the ground, feeling for Emma. Nothing. She went up ten feet. Then twenty. Then she found her. Her heart leapt. Emma was just above her! Then she felt how weak Emma was. Her eyes flew open and she felt her heart stop in that moment. Emma was dying. Regina felt around Emma and her skin began to crawl. A Shadow. A Shadow had Emma. Regina's eyes flashed a dangerous purple as her hands began to crackle with power. She hadn't come this far just to lose Emma to those monsters.

Regina placed her hands on the low ceiling, powerful fingers digging into the dirt as she bared her teeth. "Take me to Emma." She growled, and sent a steady blast wave towards the dirt and roots, tunneling her way towards the blonde.

_'I have to make it in time. I have to.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emma shifted, and the Shadow's nails dug into her head further. The blonde whimpered, body tensing as her mind once more became aware of what was happening to her. Regina. She could feel Regina. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. She tried to find out where the woman was, but her lucidity was quickly fading. Her last thought was of the dark haired queen, Regina's name escaping in a last breath before Emma's heart stopped completely, mind once more overtaken by shadows.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_CRACK!_

The Shadow shrieked as lightning struck its chest. Fire erupted around it, flames crackling along its body.

"Get away from her!" Regina rasped, pulling herself up and out of the hole. She sent more lightning towards the creature, and smiled in satisfaction as its screams echoed in the forest. She knelt down next to Emma, her fingertips tracing the bloody marks on her face and head.

"Oh, Emma..." She breathed, brow wrinkling. Her eyes darted up, and she watched in dismay as she Shadow began to slowly stagger through the flames. Regina gritted her teeth and grabbed Emma beneath her arms, dragging her towards the hole.

"Forgive me." She whispered into Emma's ear, and the blonde shifted in her arms. One last step and the Queen was at the edge of the hole. She looked down into the darkness. This was going to hurt.

"Rune of blood, I summon thee! Eihwaz!" The jagged rune appeared on Regina's wrist, and she winced. She had to find a different way of performing magic in this world. But one last look at the flaming Shadow advancing towards them brought her back to the present.

She jumped.

Regina's eyes closed tightly as she felt them falling down. Down. Down. Then she gasped as the rune on her wrist flamed purple, and they jerked to a halt just above the ground. She tentatively tested the ground beneath them. It was solid. Gently placing Emma down, she smoothed her hair away from her face.

"You're safe now." Regina mumbled.

One last glance at Emma, then the Queen glowered up towards the hole.

"You're not getting her again, bastard!" Regina's hands stretched above her, and the roots began to twist and tangle themselves, creating a thirty foot barrier of living wood between them and the Shadow. Regina turned her head to keep dirt from falling in her eyes. After a moment, she knelt down, brushed Emma off, then examined her more closely. The punctures around her face were worrisome, but Regina was most distressed to find Emma chest was still. No breaths. No heartbeat. Nothing.

"No. Emma, no." She cupped the blonde's cheeks, looking intently into her face. The Queen's brow furrowed as her voice rose.

"Emma, you can't do this to me! You're the most stubborn woman I know. You  _can't_  die! Not like this! You can't!" Her hand slid to the back of Emma's neck as she held her close to her chest. Regina rocked the blonde as her scarred hand rested above Emma's heart.

"You can't leave me like this, Swan! You  _won't_! I'm not going to let you die!" Regina's breathing sped up as Emma's body lay limp in her arms.

"Emma." She shook her gently. Still nothing. Growling, Regina lowered the Sheriff down, then knelt next to her. She gently reached up to brush hair away from Emma's face.

"This will hurt. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Biting her lip, Regina unbuttoned Emma's shirt, breath hitching as her hands brushed against the blonde's exposed skin. She flexed her fingers then rested her palms on Emma's chest. The Queen took a deep breath. She could do this. Regina jumped as Emma's body jerked up, electricity sparking from her hands into Emma's chest. She stopped and felt Emma's pulse, but her heart was still.

Regina shocked Emma's heart again. Nothing. She shocked her again. Still nothing. Tears began sliding down Regina's cheeks. Then Regina scowled. Since when was she this attached to the life of anyone other than her family? Regina pushed the thought away. She swallowed thickly, fingers tingling as they rested on Emma's cool skin. Once more. Her hands glowed purple, Emma's body jerked, and a small gasp escaped the blonde's lips. Regina didn't realize she had been holding her breath, and it escaped sharply.

"Emma?" She choked out, leaning down and cupping the blonde's face. "Emma...?"

The Sheriff's eyelids fluttered, but the woman wouldn't awaken. Regina signed in relief as she held Emma in her arms.

"See?" She mumbled, holding Emma tightly.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die. I keep my word."

Then Regina stood up, groaning, and grabbed Emma beneath her arms.

"Time to go." She whispered, then grunted and began dragging the unconscious Sheriff to safety.

"Gods. Why are you so heavy." Regina complained. The orb chirped happily next to her ear and Regina jumped. Then it darted down and illuminated Emma's face.

"Yes, yes. You found her. Thank you." Regina's tone gentled significantly, and the orb began to glow a soft blue and gold.

"Can you find me a place where I can properly tend to her wounds?"

The orb spun and flew past her, deeper into the tunnels. Regina grunted again and got a better hold of Emma.  _'Here we go.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regina looked in dismay at the smelly, spider web, and feces covered cave.

"You can't be serious." She snapped. Her lip curled in disgust. The orb flashed blue then back to purple, flying around both women.

"You  _are_  serious then..." Regina's brow seemed permanently creased as she daintily reached out to touch a grimy wall.

"Whatever lived in here had some nasty habits." She grumbled. Then she glared at the orb. "Do tell me...the creature that inhabited this cave...it has moved on, yes?" The orb blinked again. Regina sighed. This would have to do. She looked at the bone strewn floor between her and the cave mouth, mouth pinched in disgust.

"This is unacceptable." She put Emma down gently.

"Miss Swan, I know your hygiene is far less cultured than mine, but I believe even this mess is below your standards. I won't drag you through such filth, regardless." Regina continued to grumble to herself as she hunted for something to clean the cave. She found a long shin bone, and a short stick amidst the finger bones, skulls, and vacant spider webs. Her nostrils flared as she picked up the bone with two fingers. She looked around her and groaned. This was highly unpleasant. Regina gripped the bone more securely, and then began using the knobbed end to shift rocks, bones, and webs out of the way. The orb hovered above her shoulder, seemingly interested in watching the mighty Queen clear away remnants of a monster's many meals.

After a while, Regina had cleared most of the bones and rocks along a narrow path to the cave mouth. She kicked a pebble out of the way before trudging back to the unconscious blonde. Emma was very pale, and her wounds were still bleeding sluggishly. Regina held Emma's chin and looked her over more closely.

"Sheriff, what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked sadly, hand tenderly cupping the blonde's cheek. Emma leaned into her touch, forehead smoothing slightly as a quiet sigh escaped. Regina's thumb caressed her cheek, eyes searching the woman's face for any sign of consciousness. But all she saw was pain and exhaustion.

"I hope I reached you in time." She said quietly, leaning down to grab Emma again. With a grunt, she began to drag the Sheriff along the narrow path. Regina stopped a ways from from the cave mouth, and leaned Emma against the curved wall. Her back popped when she stood up, eyes searching the cave. They would need a fire if she was going to keep Emma warm.

Regina cleared away more room so she could build a fire, then looked over her shoulder at the unconscious blonde. Emma needed a fire badly. The longer she waited, the worse off Emma would be. Her jaw clenched. Shadows or no, she would have to get some firewood. She wasn't strong enough to keep a fire going with magic alone. She needed to rest as well. So, with a wave of her hand, she summoned wood. Nothing. She waved her hand again. But she only managed to summon one wet, rotting branch. Regina swore, then glanced out of the cave mouth. There would be firewood outside, even if she couldn't summon any.

"Going outside is stupid.  _So_  stupid. I shouldn't even be considering it." Regina muttered. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she stared into the gloomy night. The hair on her arms stood on end and she shivered. Then she peered out of the cave and into the dark, wet night, glowering at the empty darkness. Nothing was ever easy. Shoulders hunched, Regina stepped into the night. A chirp by her ear startled her.

"Stop that!" She hissed, eyes narrowed. The orb hovered by her head, blinking orange.

"No, I'm not leaving her. I'll be back. Keep an eye on her for me, please?" The orb hummed for a second, then blinked blue before whizzing back to Emma's side.

Regina hunched her shoulders again as she walked cautiously into the darkness. She began making her way towards the treeline to her right. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Clearing her throat, her fingers tightened, digging into her arms. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Helping Emma was her priority. Regina just hoped going out alone at night was the right choice. But she knew that it wasn't.

"Shit." This was a mistake. She huffed and turned around, coming back to kneel by Emma's side. She took a piece of golden hair in her hand, fingers sliding through the strands.

"It seems you will continue to experience my magical failings, Swan." She said wryly.

"We need fire, and I can't get enough wood here during this storm. And I don't remember any verbal fire spells to light the fire we need if I can't conjure a fireball to light our nonexistent wood. So we will have to make do with me 'winging it', as you would say." A small smile graced the Queen's lips. She paused and placed her hand on the side of Emma's neck. It was cold and clammy, and the pulse was ragged. She didn't have long to come up with some heat and a way to heal Emma's dangerous wounds.

"At least I do well under pressure." Regina muttered. She looked around the very unpleasant cave.

"If I manage to get a fire started, I will need to clean this place up. I will not have us staying in lodgings even more deplorable than a peasant's hovel. A mayor deserves better than this. And maybe even a sheriff." She laughed to herself. The orb flew just off her right shoulder, humming and pulsing in what seemed like responses. Regina raised an eyebrow, side eying her new little friend.

"Sticking around, are we?" The orb pulsed and chirruped pleasantly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"As you will." She rolled up her sleeves. Time to get to work. Kneeling down, the Queen placed her hands on a large rock. She scooted it closer to the unconscious sheriff, her ears tuned into Emma's breaths.

"Okay..." Regina sighed. Her hands splayed on the rock.

"Time to get you warm, Sheriff. Sadly, things are harder in this world than they were in yours. Even  _with_  magic." Head tilted to the side, Regina watched the rock closely. She felt her magic well up inside of her, body buzzing with the high. Her eyes slid shut as her nostrils flared. It felt so good. So very, very good. Lights danced behind her eyes as she explored the magic filling her. She enjoyed the buzz of power in her fingertips, the flush along her chest, neck, and cheeks. Her lips curled in a contented smile as her body seemed to float. Sounds died out, the cold rock beneath her seemed to fade away. It was just her and her magic. It slithered around her limbs, filled her lungs with long lost life, and set her heart fluttering. It was truly intoxicating. A few small bumps on her shoulder were not enough to pull her from her reverie. Then a hard object slammed into her cheek. Regina swore, eyes flying open, flashing purple. Her hands crackled with power as she snarled. But it was just the orb, humming and pulsing. It nudged her gently this time, hovering close. It flashed yellow, then bumped her again, chirping lightly. Regina's eyes slowly faded to a dark purple, and back to brown. She said nothing. Looking down at her hands, she saw that she had dug holes into the rock with her fingertips, yet they were unscathed. Prying her hands away from the stone, she flexed her fingers. Her throat fluttered as she swallowed.

"Emma..." She paused. "Emma, I think this world will be more dangerous than we had anticipated."

Regina knew the woman couldn't possibly hear her, but the speaking aloud helped ease her fear. She pushed the rock away, her hands moving into her lap, fingers lacing awkwardly as she fidgeted. Regina's eyes darted around the cave, looking for anything that she could use besides magic. But she so desperately wanted to use magic. Her breath hitched again, and she looked down at her hands. Such dainty hands. They were blood caked, dirt smeared, and littered with cuts and scrapes. But their thin, fine bones still stood out. Her fingers clenched. They were capable of more than she wanted in that moment. Once she had craved every ounce of power she could get her hands on. But this? This uncertainty? This...all consuming power? She knew what it could do to a person, to  _her_. And none of it would help her save the life of Emma Swan.

Regina softened as she looked at her companion. No matter what she was going through right now, she had to save Emma. Swallowing hard, she reached out and took the unconscious woman's hand in hers. Her thumb circled the back of Emma's pale hand. It was comforting.

"Help me save you, Sheriff." She whispered. Taking a steadying breath, Regina closed her eyes. She was more careful when she called on her magic this time. It welled up, sliding down her arms and meeting with the dull, fading magic of the Savior. Regina hated how weak the blonde was. Her eyes were tightly shut as her lips began moving, muttering a mix of spells, hoping they would work.

_"Powers of light,_

_Powers of dark,_

_Your warmth is light_

_Your warmth is spark_

_My cause is right_

_Cast not your ire_

_Make me warmth_

_Make me fire_

_Grant me heat_

_'Tis my desire."_

A light of purple and gold swirled around their hands, and a purple glow seeped along Emma's body. Her body stiffened, hands clenching around Regina. The Queen's eyes snapped open as the Sheriff's hands began to shake in hers.  
"Emma?" Regina's mouth pursed as Emma took shaky breaths.  
 _'Miss Swan. Please. Let me in. Please!'_  Regina's eyes shut tightly as she pushed her magic into Emma as far as the woman's golden magic would let her. Her mind touched Emma's. Scattered thoughts, old memories, rampant emotions met her touch. She reared back, but their joined hands grounded her. She pushed on, her purple magic sliding between memories and fears, trying to reach Emma, trying to be heard.

 _'I'm here, Emma. I'm here. I can help. Let me help you. I need to help you.'_  Regina's mind sought desperately for a response. Only a chaotic jumble of emotions met her. Anger, fear, distrust, desperation, pain. So much fear and pain. Regina softened, hands gently squeezing the Savior's.

 _'You're not alone, Emma. I saved you from the Shadows. I rescued you. Now let me do it again. Please. I can't do it without you. I just need you to let me in. I need to save you.'_  She felt Emma relax against her, fingers now entwined with hers. It became easier to push between thoughts, deeper, further into the woman's mind. Suddenly, there was silence, and there was calm.

 _'Regina?'_  A tentative voice reached her.

_'Emma?'_

_'Is that you Regina?'_  A soft touch on her consciousness made the Queen smile.

_'Yes, Sheriff. It's me.'_

_'It's so dark, Regina. I-I can't see. I don't know where I am...I don't know where I am...'_  Panic began to seep back in, but Regina pushed back against it. Her magic flowed around the blonde, warmth filling every fiber, sliding into every bone.

_'You're right here, with me. It's safe. No one will harm you. Not while I'm here.'_

Emma seemed to reach out towards her, and Regina reached back.

 _'It's okay. It's okay.'_  She kept repeating, their magic pulsing together.

 _'I know.'_  Came Emma's quiet response. Their hands tightened around each other as Emma relaxed into the healing warmth of Regina's magic.

 _'See?'_  Emma whispered. Regina shivered.

_'What?'_

_'I knew you would come for me.'_

Regina paused, heart clenched.  _'I almost didn't make it.'_  She whispered back.

_'But you did. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

Regina's eyes opened. She could still feel Emma's presence on the edge of her mind. She sat there for the next few hours, fingers intertwined, keeping the Savior warm. Emma's head shifted towards the Queen and the brunette smiled. The cave filled with the low glow from the two women, time whiling away, the Queen never leaving the Savior's side.


End file.
